Can I live without you?
by jaymeecullen
Summary: It's your classic edward-leaves-bella-and-she-goes-to-hogwarts story. But this one is a little different... When Bella goes to Hogwarts and sees the Cullens there, she pretends not to know them...read to findout what happens!
1. I don't know you

**Hey guys! Alexandra here! as you know, jaymee's sharing this account w/ me & some other people, so, here's my story! Jaymee's gonna help me with it if she feels like it so...enjoy! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**BELLA'S POV**

He's gone. I had no point in living anymore. I ran out of the forest, pictures of Edward flowing through my mind. Tears started streaming down my face as I started packing my bags. I needed to get away. I was going back. Back to where I came from. Back to Hogwarts.

By the time I got to Hogwarts, the start-of-term feast was well, already starting. I could hear Dumbledore making his annual speech. I walked towards the big doors. But then I heard voices. Beautiful, yet dead voices. I froze. What if it was a teacher? Or worse, what if they were _new _teachers?! I had to disguise myself. Fortunately, my new school robes had hoods…I quickly threw the hood over my head and waited for the voices.

"_I really think that this would help our family's…moving on." _A familiar voice said.

"_Yes, kids. And, we must do this. Our friends are in need of our help. Especially now, when Voldermort is on the loose again." _Is that…no, no, it can't be.

I faced the doors without even looking at who was speaking. My face felt glum and sad. Unfortunately, the people talking a second ago, bumped into me.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't see you, sorry honey." I turned around and stifled a gasp. It was…

"I'm Esme, Esme Cullen. I will be your new potions teacher. This is my family…." I stared at her while she rattled along about the people who had caused me to go back to this place.

"Uh…yes. Hi, sorry, I um, yeah. I'm…Isabella. Er, I think I should go inside now." I felt stupid when I said those words. Lucky for me they didn't recognize me.

As soon as I opened the doors to the hall a big gust of wind blew of my hood and everyone gasped.

"Welcome! Welcome my dear friends. Carlisle, oh how I missed you!"

They were all here.

They walked down the aisle, their beautiful faces blank. Their eyes butterscotch once again. They all formed a straight line with Edward waiting at the back. Before he took his first step into the bloody red carpet, I turned and lifted my foot to go to my table.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Ms. Bella." And right then and there, I felt cold iron fitters suddenly wrap a round my wrists.

"Bella?" My heart fluttered when I heard his alarmed yet musical voice say my name. Tears started to fill my eyes. I couldn't do this. Not again.

I faced him and said; "um,yes?" I hoped my sounded normal.

"Bella, don't pretend. I know what you're doing." His eyes tried to hold mine, but I wouldn't look at him. I noticed that the hall was as silent as ever. I composed my face and looked at him with fierce eyes and said;

"i don't know you." I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. Then he let go of my wrist and I was free to go. I ran to Dumbledore and asked if I could be excused. Then I ran to the girl's lavatory, tears streaming down my face.

I faced the mirror and saw that I looked like a mess. The door swung open and I saw Hermione. Acting on instinct, I ran to her and flung my hands around her and started crying.

"Shh…Bella. Shh…It's ok. I'm here. Shh…" I loved Hermione. She was my best friend.

"They're here, Hermione. They're here. He broke my heart. I can't stay here. I have to leave!" I cried on her shoulder.

"You can't leave, Bella. It would only make things worse. It's ok. Just stop crying for a minute. Who are _they _anyway? Better yet, who is _he? _And, how do you _them? _Do you even KNOW them? Does _he_ know _you?" _Hermione asked. Well, that's Hermione for you. The question-asker…

I tried my best to stop crying. And when the tears finally stopped, I pulled back to face Hermione and started explaining.

"They're the Cullens. They're vampires, but they're good ones. _He's _um, well, he's Edward." It burned my throat to say his name. "Yeah, he, um, well, lets just say that we were "close" before. And, yes, Hermione, I do know them. I was just pretending not to so I wouldn't…"

Hermione held up one finger in protest. She opened her mouth to say something, so I stopped to listen.

"Oh, Bella. I hope you know that you owe me an explanation, 'cause we need to get back in that hall…I'm starved. And, hopefully, so are you, so lets get back in there. Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

I opened my mouth to say something but then I felt my stomach ache in protest so I silently opened the door and walked slowly to the Great Hall.


	2. Sorting

**BELLA'S POV**

I stopped just in time for Hermione to open the big doors of the Great Hall. I heard whispers, but, when we opened the door, everything went silent.

"Isabella, Hermione, please, sit down, we were just about to start the feast." I stared into Dumbledore's eyes, I noticed that they had a look of pity and the "you-owe-me-an-explanation-and-it-better-be-a-good-one" look.

When we finally sat down, I noticed that the Sorting Hat and it's stool were placed on the platform, again. Was the sorting finished? Did it even start yet? "Harry," I whispered, "did the sorting start yet?" He nodded. Hmm, I wonder who's so late that they haven't even been sorted yet. Maybe a lost 1st year…

I waited impatiently for the food to appear, but there was none. My stomach was aching and I started to get woozy. I guess I was hungry from all the commotion. Suddenly, Dumbledore sat up.

"I believe that since we have new students here at Hogwarts, and, apparently, a returnee student, the professors and I have decided that we must sort them, yet again. I felt my eyes brighten with intuition, then felt them sadden when I realized that I was gonna have to stand next to…_him. _I didn't feel the need to say his name, I knew it would only make things worse. Abruptly, all the Cullens stood up, and walked to form a line in front of the stool where the 1st years would stay if they were to be sorted.

"Ms. Swan, please. Come, I believe that since you have been away for so long, you must sorted once again. Come along now." Ugh. Stupid Sorting Hat. I stood up, sucked in a big breath, and walked slowly to Edward, he was the last one in the line. I saw the Sorting Hat's eyes and mouth open and I shivered, though I knew it wasn't from the cold.

Alice, was up first. She looked like she was doing a funeral dance as she walked up the stage and sat down on the stool.

**ALICE'S POV**

"Well, hello again, Alice. It's been so, so long since I've talked to you." The Sorting at said.

"It's nice to see you too, hat. Now, please, I'm not in the mood to chat and you're ruining my outfit." I said blankly. I tried to keep my eyes blank AND myself from running out of the stool and hugging Bella so hard that she feel the need to pull away. I couldn't believe she was _here. _Actually HERE. In Hogwarts. Oh, for heaven's sake, SHE'S A DAMN WITCH! There was something off about her, though. She tried keeping a blank face, but she couldn't fool me. Her eyes gave almost everything away. Oh, Bella.

I squeezed my eyes shut while the Hat did his thing.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Oh thank God. I silently whispered a "thank you" to the Hat and stood up to join my table. Ha, Rose was next.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Ugh. Were here, again. After so many years, were back here. In…what was this school's name again? Logwarts? Owarts? Jackwarts? Well, I know that there's a "warts" in the name. Oh well. Here I go. Again.

I walked swiftly to the stool, flipping my long, beautiful hair when I passed the boys. Ha, I loved seducing men that couldn't have me. I smirked. Then sat down.

"Rosalie, the angel of beauty, is here once again. Back so soon, huh? Well, should I put you in Slytherin again? Or Gryffindor? Personally, I think you belong in both. So, I'm giving you the chance to choose your house. Go ahead, tell me." Oh, God. Not Slytherin again. Gryffindor. Yes. Gryffindor. With Alice. And….Bella. I truly do feel sorry for her. Oh well.

I sighed. "Gryffindor, I can't do Slytherin anymore" I whispered.

"Gryffindor it is" The hat whispered, then he shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" And with that, I used my vampire speed to run to the table, beside Alice.

**EMMETT'S POV**

I kept a big grin on my face. I couldn't disappoint daddy. Although, the smile didn't reach my eyes. I was sure. I walked to the stool put on the Hat.

"Why are your sisters so…grumpy, Emmett?" Wow, that's a nice greeting. I bet _he _greeted my Alice and Rose nicely. And what do I get? A why-are-your-sisters-so-grumpy greeting. I groaned.

"Our family's experiencing a…terrible loss. I heard your conversation with Rose, I wanna be Gryffindor too, Hat." I knew deep down inside I was good anyway. I bet I was even nicer than Rose! HA!

"Oh, well, I am sorry for your loss." Then he yelled "GRFFINDOR" and I went to my seat. Then I saw some of the guys smiling and talking about Rosalie. I growled. I sat beside her and put my arm around her waist to pull her closer. Then I smiled at the guys as I leaned in to kiss her passionately.

**JASPER'S POV**

I walked swiftly to the stool. I held my breath while the Hat was being put on my head. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if I started smelling each and every person's coat here. Finally, The Hat yelled;

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hmm…I'm with Alice, Rose and Em. Good.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I walked swiftly to the stool. I could hear everyone's thought and I was trying to shut them out. I needed to think. I needed to get my story straight because, according to Dumbledore's thoughts, were all gonna have a reunion later.

I sat down. Closed my eyes. Cleared my thoughts. Then waited.

Before the Hat was even placed on my head, it automatically yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" And, like Rosalie, I used my vampire speed to the table. My shoulder brushed through Bella's and I felt the need to hug her. To pull her into a tight embrace. I didn't even remember why I left her in the first place. I sat down on my seat and stared at her.

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked slowly to the stool, took a big breath, and sat down.

"Isabella Swan, is that you? Oh, how I remember when you first put me on your head, you were crying and shaking so hard that I couldn't stay puon your head. Isabella. Of course. GRYFFINDOR!" Yes. I could see Hermione, Harry and Ron stand up while everyone clapped. The Gryffindors were all cheering. I flushed. When I stood up, I could feel Esme's warm eyes boring into my back. Esme.

While on my way back to the table, I was pulled into a tight hug by Ginny, who was on the far end of the table, while her brother and my friends were on the other side. I hugged her back. Embracing her like she was the little sister I never had. I loved Ginny. Nice girl.

I passed by the Cullens, my eyes staring at my shoes. I was a afraid that if I looked at _him _I might start crying again. I sat down beside Hermione, while Harry was on my right and Ron was beside Harry. Unfortunately, beside Hermione, was my favorite Cullen, Alice Cullen. Then finally, the food appearedand I suddenly forgot all my worries and started eating.


	3. Story

**BELLA'S POV**

I took my last bite of lasagna and mashed potato, then put down my spoon. I sighed, closed my eyes, then took deep breaths.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Ron say.

I opened my eyes so I could look at him. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Um…you guys done eating?"

They all nodded. Then Dumbledore said that it was time to get back to our dormitories and sleep.

"I think we should get going. It is getting kind of late. Plus, Bella needs to get some rest. She's been through a lot these past few days…" Hermione said understandingly. I smiled at her.

We stood up and started walking to the door.

Half way to the stairs, I heard foot steps behind us. "Ms. Swan, I believe you have some explaining to do." I turned to see Professor McGonagall wearing the same ok Dumbledore gave me not too long ago. Great.

"Come along now, dear." She turned and walked towards Dumbledore's office. I followed. "Oh, and, I think this story doesn't need telling twice. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasely and Ms. Potter, come along."

The walk to the office was silent. No one said a word. Finally, we reached the office. While McGonagall whispered the password, I racked my brain for m brilliant explanation for returning to Hogwarts without telling anyone.

The big red doors opened and I saw 7 beautifully pale vampires waiting for me. My eyes met Dumbledore's and his looked sleepy. I checked my watch and saw that it was already 10:00 pm. Was it that late already?

"Good evening Isabella, Hermione, Harry and Ron." Dumbledore said, his eye lids slowly drooping downwards.

"Good evening, Sir." I said with a yawn. I hope they would recognize that I was sleepy and let me off the hook.

Sadly, I thought wrong.

"I believe you have a lot of explaining to do." Ugh.

We sat down and for a moment I felt Edward look at me. I turned and saw his head move to another direction.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Explain yourself." Professor McGonagall said.

I took a big breath and started explaining.

"Well, you see, I um, I…" I hacked through my brain for anything, anything that wouldn't reveal too much.

"Ms. Swan, may I ask you something? I think it would help us understand a little bit more about what you're trying to say." Dumbledore said.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, of course sir." Though I already had a fairly good guess about what he was going to ask about.

"Do you or do you not know the Cullens?" Gah.

I sighed. "Yes, yes I know them." All seven of them were staring at me.

"Then why did you say you didn't?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Because, I didn't wanna…." Great, what was I going to say now?

I guess I needed to start from the beginning. Wow, this is gonna be a long night.

"Well, you see, when I left Hogwarts-"

"OH! SO _THAT _WAS THE NAME! Hogwarts. Yeah, I _knew _there was a "warts" in it! HA!" Rosalie said, intuition clear in her eyes.

"Um, yes, Rose. Hogwarts." I replied.

"Ok, where was again?"

"You were at the beginning, honey." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled back and said;

"Oh yeah. Ok, so um, when I left, I went to Forks, back to Charlie"

I paused and remembered the day I came back to Forks.

Then I got back to reality and realized that all the Cullens were staring at me with wide, curious eyes.

"Oh! sorry, I um, had a flashback."

"It's ok Bella." Alice's high pitched voice said.

"Thanks. So yeah, um, back to Forks. My first day of school was crucial, everyone kept staring at me and I didn't know why"

I saw a brief smile show on Edward's face. Then I continued.

"And then came biology class. That was where I first saw…" I could feel the whole in my chest again. I wasn't sure I could say his name. But I did anyway.

"Where-where I first saw…Edward. At first, I couldn't understand why he hated me so much." I remember my first few days with Edward.

"But then came the night in Port Angeles. My friends and I were going there to go shopping for the dance, but as you all know, shopping really isn't my thing. So I went to the bookstore instead. When I was on my way back to my friends, I noticed that a group of men were following me."

"Wait, wait. Hold up." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione?" I said. I _was _slightly annoyed. I was already trying to sum up my life before I came back here, plus, I was sleepy.

"Well…I think I have a fairly good guess about what's going to happen next." She said confidently.

"Fine then. Go on, guess."

"Well, you said that a group of men were following you right? Well, I think that they were…going to um, rape you? And then, Edward came before they could get their hands on you, am I right?"

Amazing. How'd she know all of that?

"Y-yes, you are correct. How'd you find out? You weren't even there!" I said, my eyes wide with confusion.

"It was just a guess, Bella." Hermione said innocently.

I stifled a yawn and continued. "Ok, fine. Anyways, on with the story."

"So, Edward took me to a restaurant to eat after that. That was when he told me what he was."

I remembered that night. Especially when the waitress was flirting with him, and when he dazzled me. I sighed, remembering that he didn't love me anymore.

"Then came the sadistic vampire who wanted to eat me. His name was James" I pulled my sleeve up to show them my bite mark.

They all gasped. I ignored them and continued.

Again, Hermione cut me off.

"Excuse me, but, Bella, if you were bitten, then, why aren't you a vampire?" Oh yeah, _that _part…

"Um…Edward kinda sucked the venom out…"

"Impossible! How were you able to stop, Edward?" Dumbledore said.

Edward's face turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Um…" Was all he could say? He couldn't just simply say that he loved me? I fought back the tears that were coming.

Suddenly, something seemed to click in Hermione's big, big head.

"You loved her." Okay, I was about to breakdown now.

"And you left her!" Ron accused. I felt like stopping them. I wasn't meant for Edward anyway.

My face turned to look at Edward. I saw guilt, swimming in his eyes. I knew it was time to stop now.

"I think it is time for ALL of us to go to bed, don't you think Professor?"

"Yes, yes of course. Um, Bella, please take the Cullens and your friends to the common room so you could all get some rest? The password is Wingdarduim Leviosa" Dumbledore said with a yawn.

"Okay. I will. Good night Professor, Good night Esme and Carlisle"

The walk to the common room was quiet.

"Wingarduim Leviosa" The portrait swung open and we silently piled in.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were the firsts to go to bed. I stayed because I had to put out the fire in the common room. After the fire was out I whispered "lumos" so that there would be enough light for me to see.

I noticed that all the Cullens were still there, waiting for me.

"What?" I said, looking at them carefully.

"Um, yeah. We were just wondering what you were doing when you put out the fire, Bella. Sorry." Rosalie said.

"Oh, ok then. Good night." I yawned. I guess I was sleepy after all.

I went up the staircase with Alice and Rosalie. After I showed them their beds, -which they wouldn't even sleep in- I went to my bed.

I was about to close my eyes when Alice's voice said something.

"Bella, may I ask you something?"

"Sure" I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch?"

I stifled a gasp. I remembered thinking that soon after my birthday party at the Cullen's, I would tell Edward that I was a witch…

I took a big breath and said;

"I was about to…but then you left"

And with that, I let myself slowly drift into unconsciousness…


	4. Bad Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The world of Twilight & Harry Potter are Stephenie Meyer's & J.K. Rowling's_

**ALICE'S POV**

I was lying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I needed to clear my mind. I was so confused. Well, not entirely, but, still confused. I had so many questions to ask! God! First off, _why _in the world did Edward leave Bella in the first place?! I thought he loved her! Second, why did Bella have to pretend not to know us? And, third, who the hell is awake at-I looked at my watch to see what time it was- 12:00 am?!? I could hear someone talking.

"_no…no…please.." _who is that? And why did she sound like she was talking to someone?

"_no! Edward, no! please, don't leave me!" _Bella? BELLA! Edward? Is Edward even _here_? I stood up and walked to Bella's bed, just to find her asleep. I stood there in horror. What was happening? Why was she talking?

"_Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!! Noooo!!!!!!!" _Correction. Why was she screaming? And in her sleep! My first instinct was to immediately call Carlisle.

"_Aaaaaah!!!! Edward, no!!!" _Ok, I don't think I have enough time to find Carlisle, even with my vampire speed. My second instinct though, was to wake her up. Duh. I rolled my eyes at myself, then proceeded to waking Bella up.

"Bella? Bella? It's ok. It's ok. It's just a dream. I'm here. Alice is here. Sssshhhh"

"_No, no, NO! Aaaahhh!!!" _ Then she woke up, crying.

"Alice, ALICE! Oh my God!" She flung her arms around me, crying onto my shoulder.

"Sssshh, Bella, it's ok. I'm here now. It was just a dream, ssshhh…" I generally tried my best to calm here. God, where was Jazz when you needed him?!

"Alice! Oh Alice! I'm sorry you have to see me like this!" She said, her voice occasionally breaking.

"Oh Bella! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" She tried to stop crying, -so as not to wake up the others- then pulled away to sit down beside me.

"Alice…I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Sorry that I have to pretend not to know any of you. Sorry for causing so much pain in your family. Sorry for everything!" She said, her eyes gazing into mine.

I guess if I could cry, I would be crying right now.

"Bella, stop. It's not your fault. It's ours. We were the ones who entered your life anyway."

"Then I'm sorry that you regret it…" A growl rippled through my chest, how could she say that?! Doesn't she know how much we love her? How much Edward cares for her?!?!

I pulled her face to look at me, then stared into her eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you have any idea of how much we love you? Of how much we care for you? Of how much I think of you as my sister?"

Well, that was my hardest. I hope she would understand.

"I love you too, Alice. You're my best friend. But I am afraid that I'm still going to have to pretend. I just can't do it again. I hope you understand"

I hugged her. Hugged her so hard that she had to pull away, gasping for air. I chuckled.

"Of course I understand, Bella. Anyways, I think you should go back to sleep now. It's already 12:45." She nodded with understanding.

"May I?" I asked, holding my hands out, just like I did when James was hunting her down and we needed to hide her.

"You're the first one to ask." And just like the last time, I scooped her up and carried her to her bed.

I tucked her in and said; "Good night, dear Bella. Sweet dreams." I pecked her on the cheek and went back to my bed, closing my eyes. Finally, I wasn't confused anymore.

**Okay, that was a short chapter...well, tell me what you guys think via reviewing! thnx a million! see ya!**


	5. Introductions and, Cormac?

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up the next day to a very distressed Hermione. Ugh what is it NOW?

"Bella…" She said, her eyes staring straight on my face.

"Um, Hi." I managed to say. I yawned. It was such a busy night last night.

"BELLA! It's 9:45 am! What are you still doing here, asleep?!? They're all eating breakfast now, and were late…!" She said, her eyes panicking.

"Oh sorry. What're you so worked up about anyway? It's not like Ron and Harry'll let us miss breakfast, I bet they'll just save us some toast or something. Relax, Hermione." I said, trying to calm her.

"You're probably right. I'll be in the common room. You hurry up, okay?"

I yawned again. "Yeah, Good morning, Hermione." I said with a grin.

She chuckled. "Good Morning, Isabella." She said with a wave as she went down the staircase to the common room.

I got out of bed, suddenly remembering me and Alice's little reunion last night…Hmm, at _she _still loved me. I wonder where Rosalie was. Oh well.

I went to the bathroom d turned on the shower. I instantly relaxed when the hot water touched my skin. I sighed happily, wondering what my schedule was going to be and who was I going to be with…

I suddenly remembered that it was almost 10:00 to I quickly turned off the shower and left the bathroom.

"Bella, c'mon! Please hurry, I've been starved" Hermione said.

"Sorry! I'm hurrying as fast as I can Hermione, Don't worry, I'm almost done."

I gave up on trying to towel-dry my hair, I used my wand instead. I put on jeans and a tee. I wore my school uniform over it, put on some sneakers and ran down the staircase, tripping over the last three steps.

Hermione helped me up and together we ran straight to the Great Hall.

Fortunately, when we got there, not much people were there yet. I turned to face Hermione with a smirk.

She blushed. "Well, I guess people were lazy today?"

We both laughed as we walked to our table, only to find that Harry, Ron and Ginny were all having their own conversations with…a Cullen. Harry, talking to Edward, Ron, with Jasper and Ginny with Alice, Hmm, typical.

Harry heard us laughing and motioned his hand for us to go and sit there. I guess Hermione saw what I saw and saw my face, because she looked at me and asked me if I could do this.

"Yes, we can sit there. If I'm ever going to get over them, I'm gonna have to start now." I held her hand as we walked to the place where Harry and the Cullens were sitting. I caught Harry's eye when we sat down and tried helplessly to remind him silently that I wasn't supposed to know the Cullens.

"Hello Bella, have you met the Cullens yet?" Harry said with a sly smile. Oh thank God he understood.

"Yeah, Bella. They're really cool people." Ginny said, not knowing what was going on. I smiled at her.

"HERMIONE! BELLA! I thought you were never gonna wake up! Come, eat, and we'll introduce you to the Cullens" Ron said.

"Um, Okay." Hermione and I said in unison.

As we ate, Harry started to introduce the Cullens.

"Bella, Hermione, this is Edward Cullen. He's been telling me about the Volturi and Volterra and everything about their vampire stuff! It's practically amazing!" Harry said with bright eyes.

I suddenly remembered when Edward and I were sitting on the couch, watching Romeo and Juliet and when he told me about the Volturi and…their rules.

"_You don't irritate the Volturi unless you wanna die." _I remembered him saying. Abruptly, the scene changed and this time, I was given flashing images of me and Edward. I wanted to scream and throw a fit like I was crazy. But, I suddenly remembered that four wizards and five vampires were staring at me, with perplexed eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Um, yeah. Uhh…Hello, Edward. I'm uh, B-bella." I said, my voice breaking. Oh God. I can't believe I wanted to do this.

"Good Morning, Isabella." He said, smiling his crooked smile, it didn't reach his eyes though. None the less, it still made me smile back at him like nothing was wrong.

"Um…Bella. Just Bella." I'm surprised he didn't remember that I called myself Bella. Not Isabella. Maybe it was all part of the plan…hmm…

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Bella." He said, his crooked smile reaching his eyes. Great, he was dazzling me again. For a minute I forgot how to breathe.

"Breathe, Bella." Hermione said, realizing my sudden change of emotion.

I blushed. Realizing that Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all chuckling.

"This is Alice, Bella." Ginny said with a grin.

"Hello Alice." I simply said, having remembered our last encounter.

"Hi Bella" She said with a hug. "Wow, you do smell good. Anyway, were gonna be best friends! I can see it now!" She said with a wink.

I chuckled, it sounded fake, but they all knew how I felt anyway.

"This is Jasper" Alice said. She then lowered her voice so that only we could hear. "you already know why he's very…quiet, right, Bella?"

I nodded. Smiling at Jasper, his answering smile was knocked the breath out of me. God, I hated it when the Cullens smile at me.

"Oh, Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie. They know so much about cars! They're awesome!" Ron with much enthusiasm.

Rosalie and Emmett chuckled, a perfect blend of alto and soprano.

"Hi Emmett, Rosalie." I missed Emmett. He was my big teddy bear.

"BELLA! I missed you so!" Emmett said, his eyes bright and happy.

"Ssssshhhh! Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie said, smacking Emmett on the head.

"Idiot! Were not supposed to know her, remember?" Jasper said to Emmett.

"Ha ha, oh yeah. Sorry Bells." Emmett said in a whisper.

"It's ok Emmett, I missed you, too." I said in a whisper.

"Hmm, I wonder when McGonagall is gonna give the timetables…" I said, trying to shift the sentimental mood before I got sucked into it.

Thankfully, it worked.

"Oh yeah! Bella, Hermione, since you guys got up late you guys have to go to McGonagall and get your timetables yourself." Ron said.

"Oh, see Bella, I told you we were late!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Well, it was a busy day yesterday! Give me a break, guys!" I said, joking around.

"Oh no. Look, it's Cormac McLaggen. Oh God." Hermione said, her voice dropping.

Suddenly, I thought of a plan to get back at Edward for dazzling me a while ago.

Fully aware of the Cullens' never-ending stares, I said;

"Hmm, come one Hermione, lets give him a chance to flirt, anyway, it's not like he's actually gonna _hit on us_, right? Just follow my lead."

And at this, I felt Edward's eyes boring onto my back. Oh thank God he couldn't read my mind.

"Bella! Hermione! I assume you were late right? I just saw you enter the Hall a few minutes ago. Shall I go get your timetables for you?" Cormac said.

I smiled my best smile, hopefully, Hermione did too.

"Of course, Cormac. You may go get them. But, so as not to let Professor McGonagall think that we were ordering you around, we will go with you." Hermione said, throwing me a sly smile. I nodded.

"Yes, we will go with you, Cormac. Come." I said as I took his hand and Hermione took the other.

While we were about to leave, I heard a chuckle from Harry and Ginny and growls from Edward and Ron. Ha, that'll teach 'em.

**Guys! so sorry! i forgot to tell you that Alexandra is away for a few days...so, that means _I _(yes, I as in Jaymee) wrote _this _chapter..sorry if it isn't that good! BTW, i'll be updating for her while she's gone...i needed to return a...favor :) 'kays? thnx a million! buh-bye now!**


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Hey, Jaymee here :D okay, as you all know, i`m updating while Alexandra is gone I promise to try my best to write gooooood mm'kay? **

**BELLA'S POV**

After we got our timetables, Cormac walked us back to our seat. I noticed that Edward and Ron's eyes were still viciously staring at Cormac, especially when me and Hermione blushed bright red after he kissed our hands goodbye.

"What the bloody hell was _that _for?" Ron said as we sat down to finish our food.

I opened my mouth to answer but Hermione cut me off

"What's your problem anyway? It's not like _I _had a problem when all you practically did last year was _snog _Lavander!" Hermione said, her eyes fierce.

We continued with our food in silence, while the Cullens relentlessly continued to stare at us since they couldn't eat. My cheeks were bright red by the time Ginny got annoyed because of the silence and started making small talk.

"So…Bella, what's on your agenda for today?" Ginny asked.

I took out my timetable and was shocked to see that my first class was Potions…with Esme, great, more Cullen-family bonding time, huh? I guess someone up there was having a sick laugh at my expense.

"I, um…have Potions in the morning. What about you guys?" I said, trying to see if the other Cullens were having Potions this morning too.

Everyone took out their timetables and said;

"I have Potions too, Bells. We can go there together!" Ron said, a wide grin on his face.

"Me too! Can I go with you guys?" Hermione asked, disregarding her argument with Ron a while ago.

"Of course you can, Harry, what do you have this morning?" I asked, since Harry was keeping quiet all this time.

"I have…Potions, too. Err, what about you lot?" He said, facing the Cullens.

Alice well, being Alice, answered first.

"Me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper ad Edward are having Potions this morning too, and I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen…" She told me, with a wink.

"That's great! You lot can all go together then! Right, Bella?" Said Ginny, her eyes completely innocent.

"Err…yeah, together" I said. My voice sounding a little bit too unenthusiastic.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Emmett asked.

Jasper opened his mouth to answer him but I answered before he got the chance to speak.

"Nothing, just, um, wondering what were gonna do in Potions today."

As we got up for Potions, I bumped into Malfoy. Great, this day just couldn't get _any _better.

"Swan! What? Do you need glasses now, just like Potter? Or is your balance just as dreadful as before?" He said, his white blond hair shining in the sun (which was coming in from the window).

At this, I heard five growls from behind my back. The loudest, was well, Edward's, who was just inches from my back.

"Who are you to talk to Bella like that?" Emmett said, a fierce growl rippling through his chest.

"I…I…" Malfoy stuttered.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again…or else" Edward said, his velvety voice so calm it sounded threatening.

"Yeah, and you just smell _almost _as good as Bella does…I might just "slip up" and forget I was a vegetarian and…" Alice said, her high pitched voice frightening.

Before Malfoy or the Cullens could say anything else, Harry cut in.

"Just shut up, Malfoy, and we'll leave you alone."

We walked away after that, just to avoid trouble.

Before we entered the classroom, Alice asked me a question.

"Who was _he_, Bella? And why does he keep picking on you?"

Since I was still in after shock, Hermione answered.

"He's Malfoy. A Slytherin. Hates mudbloods, like me and Bella."

Edward was the one who spoke this time.

"Why does he hate muggle born children so much?" I was shocked he knew what "muggle" meant.

"I don't know why he hates muggle borns, but I bet he hates you lot now." Hermione said, facing the Cullens.

"That's okay. We probably hate him more than he hates us. Plus, he just-

"Emmett, I know what you're about to say. Now, either leave it alone or I'll tell Esme what you did to her new shoes." Edward said, his voice sounding so deadly it made me and the others shiver.

"Sorry big bro. I thought you guys were still like this –he showed middle finger wrapped around his index finger- I guess I was wrong" Emmett said, his eyes gazing into mine. I tried to look down, but his eyes were too incisive.

"I think we should get inside now. I can see Esme on her way." Alice said, her eyes blank.

**Okay. That's all I could sum up at 7:00 am in the morning :) hope you guys like it ! Don't for get to review!!!**

**xoxo,**

**~jaymee**


	7. Potions Class

**Hey guys, Jaymee again ! :D Hope you're enjoying my awful writing :)) Anyway, here's the 7****th**** chapter! Enjoy! Review! **

**BELLA'S POV**

My mind was still thinking about what Edward had just said as we entered the classroom. I nearly fell flat on my face when a cold, white hand caught my elbow.

"You okay, Bella?" I heard Edward say, his voice seemingly distant.

"What? Oh yeah, I um, I'm fine." I replied, my mind totally spaced out.

We took our seats in the middle of the classroom, as always. Hermione, took the seat in front of me, Harry and Ron sat on my left, Alice and Jasper took the seats behind me, while Rosalie and Emmett took the seats Beside them. Unfortunately, Edward was forced to take the seat beside me. Our seating arrangement kind of reminded me of my first day in Forks High School. I chuckled as pictures of my friends and Edward's frequent death glares raced through my head. I missed Forks.

"Why are you laughing, Bella?" I heard a musical voice say.

"What? Oh! Sorry. I…um…" I was actually talking to _him. _Oh God. I felt my cheeks redden a bit as I answered.

"I was just remembering some stuff, you know, about Forks" I said, trying to be casual. Luckily, Esme got in just in time.

"Good Morning class, I'm Professor Cullen, your new Potions teacher." Esme said, her golden brown eyes staring at us like we were her own children. Oh, Esme, how I missed her.

"Now, I have a potion that I think all of you girls would seem very interested in. As for the boys, well, -Esme chuckles- you would just have to listen like the others do."

Esme opened a cauldron that smelled like…Oh no. Oh, oh no.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Esme asked, her eyes excited.

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up in the air like a rocket, and Esme called her first.

"Ms. Granger, is it? Yes, I think it is. Please tell us what this potion is."

Hermione stood up and said;

"It's called Amortentia. In other words, it's a love potion…" And Hermione went on and on about the potion till I wasn't listening anymore. I was doodling on a piece of parchment when suddenly, my attention was called.

"Ms. Swan, can you please tell me what the class is about to do?" Esme said, her voice stern and unfamiliar.

I racked my brain for a possible answer, but nothing came out.

"We um, uhhh…" I said. Then I heard Edward whisper something, something about pairing up…

"Well?" Esme said, her voice impatient.

"Sorry, the um, the class is going to pair up and brew our own Amortentia potion, right?" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Yes, correct. Although next time, Mr. Edward shouldn't be helping you."

I blushed and sat down. I forgot Esme was a vampire and could her everything we said.

I turned to Edward to silently whisper a "thank you" and smiled. His answering smile knocked the breath out of me.

"Now, I want all of you to pair up with your seatmate and brew me the potion we had just discussed. The first team to give me the correct potion is going to get 50 points for their house." Woah. Big prize, hmm, Amortentia must be a hard potion…

Hmm…who was my seatmate? Yes, it was Edward. Great, isn't it? Although I was trying to be over him (since he was obviously over me) I was constantly always next to him or having something to do with him.

"Ready?" I said to him, as if our being partners were nothing.

"Ready." He said.

We stood up and started. We took turns reading the instructions aloud and making the potion. We worked silently and was able to finish before Hermione and Angelina were able to.

I knew that we were doing the right thing when I suddenly caught a whiff of the potion…I breathed it all in, my mind slowly going blank…

"I think were done. What do you smell, Bella?" Edward said, his voice yet again distant…

"I-I can smell my old truck, the smell of the forest, my old strawberry shampoo, Charlie...you" And that's when I was knocked back into reality. My cheeks immediately turned bright, bright red and I felt stupid for letting myself say what I just said out loud.

And that's when I realized it. I was still in love with him. I loved him, I always have and always will. Nothing would ever change that. And I was sick of it. I was sick of being in love with someone who didn't love you back. Although it meant perfect sense to me why Edward didn't feel the same for me anymore, I was still obsessing about him. And, like I said, I hated it.

"Um…sorry for that, I um…what do you smell?" I asked, trying to center the conversation around him.

"I can smell…strawberries, my Volvo, Mountain Lion and…your scent…"

I yet again, blushed red. Ugh. I thought we were going to be honest here?

"I think we should give Professor the bottle now." I said, trying to sound as if I didn't hear a thing he just said.

We walked to Esme silently, my eyes looking around the room. Apparently, Hermione and Angelina were almost done, Harry and Ron were halfway there, Alice and Jasper were nearly done and Rosalie and Emmett did it a little bit wrong, though I could see the effort they put 'cause they looked like they just finished a really really long marathon.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Edward, are you two done already?" We both nodded.

"Okay then, let me see your work, come on, let me have it." Esme said, her hand out stretched. I got the potion from Edward's cold hand and gave it to Esme's.

She opened the bottle, took a sniff and said.

"What fast workers you two are! 50 points for Gryffindor!"

All the people/vampires in the room then turned to look at us. Great, more attention. Oh well, at least this would be something to rub in Hermione's face. They all clapped their hands, Hermione's eyes staring at mine. I merely smiled at her. She couldn't be best at everything.

"Now, continue your potions, we still have 20 minutes left." Wow. Were we really _that _fast? Hmm…I guess sometimes it pays to have a vampire as a partner. We silently walked back to our table, ignoring all the stares.

As we sat down, Edward told me something.

"Hermione's half irritated and half proud. She's planning on interrogating you later."

I took a big breath and faced him.

"Well, at least Esme thinks I've been listening a while ago."

"But you weren't, were you? It's hard to tell sometimes, you know, with all your sudden change of emotion, not to mention facial expression…" Edward said with a chuckle.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him like I was a little kid.

We talked about random things the last 20 minutes, Edward asking me questions and me answering them. It kind of reminded me of all those days we would ask each other questions…suddenly, Esme stood up and interrupted my almost daydream by saying;

"20 minutes in done, class. Please pass your bottles center-forward."

Everyone else did so and then Esme dismissed the class. I walked slowly to the out the dungeon ran to the common room, but unfortunately, as I ran, I bumped into an old friend of mine...


	8. Divination Class

**Hey guys! Jaymee here:) thnx so much for reviewing! I promise to update ASAP! :D Arryt, here's the 8****th**** chapter! Enjoy! Review! Read!**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella?" A light, familiar voice said.

"Luna! Hey! Um, how're thigs? Haven't seen you in a while…" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh how I missed you Bella! I'm fine. I just came in today, because me and my dad were looking for Wrackspurts…and we kind of lost track of time…" She said, her dreamy eyes gazing into my dull, brown ones.

"Really? Wow, um what's your next class? If we have the same I could go with you, I um, have –I pulled my timetable out of my bag and looked at what was next on my agenda for the day- I have Divination next." I said, wishing that Luna would have the same class as me. Hermione wasn't taking Divination this year and since I wasn't here last year, I was going to have to go with my old schedule.

"Wonderful! I have Divination next, too. Shall we?" She said, her hand out stretched in a way that a man would if we were in a grand ball. I deliberately linked my arm with hers' and said; "Yes, lets." Smiling widely, we both went of to the Divination tower.

As we got up the ladder, I accidentally put the wrong foot on the wrong step and fell, luckily, I didn't hit the ground, instead, I felt cold, tough, familiar arms catch me.

"Woah, Bella. You okay?" I heard Emmett say.

I was still in his arms as I turned and said;

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I'll be careful next time." I said. "Why are you here? Is Divination your next class too?" I added, in a confused tone.

"Yes, were taking all the classes this year." Rosalie said, her musical voice still as beautiful as ever.

"Oh. Okay then." I said, my eyes blank.

"Well, I think it would be best if I carry you up myself, you might loose balance and fall down again." Emmett said with a chuckle. I reluctantly agreed, though. I knew I was going to fall down again anyway, I almost always did.

"Emmett, why don't you let _Edward _carry _Bella _up the ladder?" Alice said in a strange tone.

She stepped aside to reveal Edward at the back of their straight line, his eyes patiently waiting for us to shut up and start climbing.

"No, Alice. I think it would be better if you just let me do it `cause-

Suddenly, Edward expression changed. He looked as dangerous as James did last summer, for he looked like he was about to destroy Emmett if he continued his sentence. I knowing jumped out of Emmett's big arms and said;

"I think it would be much, much better if I just did it myself, right? Anyway, if I fall again, Edward or Emmett will always be there to catch me, right?"

I heard Alice chuckle at what I just said. I sighed, realizing what it would be if this was a crazy teen-love soap opera.

I faced her, and trying to sound innocent, said.

"What? What did I say?"

-Still chuckling- Alice said,

"Well, Bella. If this was one of those lovey-dovey soap operas, and you, Edward and Emmett were a love triangle, well, it would've been very funny." She said, half laughing half talking.

Everyone seemed to find it funny except for me and Edward. I sighed and said that I would go up now and left.

I exultantly got up the ladder, feeling like I just won a marathon. Luna was staring at me with her confused yet dreamlike eyes.

I mouthed the word, "what" while I walked to our spot near the window. She merely snickered when I sat down. I told her about how much I hated the stupid fog and perfume Professor Trelawny would always put whenever we have class. She seemed to remember it and understood why I intentionally put my forehead against the cold window, slowly taking deep breaths. Alice seemed to notice my sudden actions and asked;

"Bella, are you okay?" She said, in her alarmed tone.

Luna noticed me too and said;

"Yeah, Bella. You look really pale." She said, her face looking worried.

I took another deep breath and said;

"I'm, I'm fine. J-just leave me alone for a second…"

They understood immediately and left me alone. I was happy for that because I was feeling faint right now and I couldn't stand any more talking. Just then, Professor Trelawny came in, and I was on the verge of fainting when we stood up to greet her.

"Good morning class, and welcome to Divination!" She said in an excited tone.

I was barely listening when she was discussing, because my head was spinning and it the room looked like it was tipping over.

"Ms. Swan, are you feeling fine? You look as if you're dying!" I heard Professor say, her voice seemingly distant.

I stood up, told her that I just needed some air, and left.

Unfortunately, before I was halfway across the room, Professor Trelawny said;

"She looks as if she's going to die! You, boy, take her to Madam Pomfrey at once!" I didn't know who she was referring to because before I could protest I was carried away by a pair of familiarly cold arms. Plus, I fell unconsciously by the time we got to the end of the ladder.

I felt the sun shining on my face and the air breezing through my hair when I regained consciousness, and I looked up to see who my knight in shining armor was.

"Edward? Edward, is that you?" I said, my trying to fully open my eyes.

"Yes, Bella. Are you feeling any better?" He said, his voice sounding concerned. I took a sigh of relief and said;

"Yes, I'm okay now. I need to lie down though." I tried to jump out of his arms but his held me tightly to his chest and I suddenly remembered when he would do this to me before all this happened, when he still loved me…

"Don't worry, I'll run faster now. Just close your eyes and feel the wind" He said, his voice soothing as he held me tighter.

I did as I was told and wanted to prolong the moment. I closed my eyes and snuggled up to his chest, feeling much, much better when I suddenly heard Madam Pomfrey's voice say,

"Isabella?! Is that you? What happened to her, my dear boy?!" I felt Edward's cold yet comforting arms lie me on one of the cots and my head finally resting on a warm, soft pillow, it didn't feel as good as being in Edward's arms once again did but it felt nice, too. I closed my eyes let myself sink into unconsciousness as Edward's explanations and Madam Pomfrey's interruptions slowly died away…

The next thing I knew, I was still lying down on the cot with my hand trapped in cold pieces of ice. I opened my eyes and suddenly realized it was Edward's hand.

"Um, what am I still doing here?" I said, sitting up. My hand still intertwined with Edward's.

"You fainted again? I don't know. Madam Pomfrey said that we should let you rest for a while and I agreed with her. The perfume and the fog in that classroom is hazardous to your health, I will not allow you to go back there ever again"

As he said these words, I felt a storm of butterflies rampage through my stomach. It made my heart flutter to think that Edward could really still care about me, at least for now.

"Um, okay. But what're _you _doing here, then?" I asked, wanting to hear his beautiful voice some more.

"I wanted to stay." He simply said. God, how much I wanted to believe that he still loved me. Sadly, I couldn't. My mind was telling me that I shouldn't put myself through any of this again. My heart, on the other hand, was thinking otherwise. Sadly, I usually listened to my mind rather than my heart so I deliberately pulled my hand away from his and used it to wipe the stray pieces of hair away from my face. I couldn't put myself through this again. I just couldn't.

**Okay, that's just about it! Hope you guys keep on reading this thing, `cuz i work hard for it! hehe=)) I've tried to write a long chapter `cause i have school next week and i wouldn't have enough time to update that much. As for my other stories, i'll update them ASAP! Promise! Now, don't forget to review! Bye!**


	9. Bella's Meadow and a suprise!

**Hey! Jaymee still here :) sorry for the late update! I had school & stuff, so, here! read&review!**

_**Previously…**_

"_Um, what am I still doing here?" I said, sitting up. My hand still intertwined with Edward's._

"_You fainted again? I don't know. Madam Pomfrey said that we should let you rest for a while and I agreed with her. The perfume and the fog in that classroom is hazardous to your health, I will not allow you to go back there ever again"_

_As he said these words, I felt a storm of butterflies rampage through my stomach. It made my heart flutter to think that Edward could really still care about me, at least for now._

"_Um, okay. But what're__you__doing here, then?" I asked, wanting to hear his beautiful voice some more._

"_I wanted to stay." He simply said. God, how much I wanted to believe that he still loved me. Sadly, I couldn't. My mind was telling me that I shouldn't put myself through any of this again. My heart, on the other hand, was thinking otherwise. Sadly, I usually listened to my mind rather than my heart so I deliberately pulled my hand away from his and used it to wipe the stray pieces of hair away from my face. I couldn't put myself through this again. I just couldn't._

**BELLA'S POV **

Edward seemed to notice my sudden change of feeling

"Bella I-

"No, please. I can't…" I just couldn't…no, not again.

"I understand. I'm-

"No… uh, I think I need some air…" I said quickly. I didn't want him to apologize for…leaving me like this. I just wanted a to forget everything that happened between us and be able to treat him, the Cullens and everybody else normally. Normally.

I slowly got out of the cot, and made my way to the door, holding it open before I stepped out and said;

"You coming? I don't think vampires _love _to be indoors when there's plenty of fresh air and sunlight outside" He smiled his crooked smile, my favorite smile and said, with an airy voice, kinda like Luna's in a way;

"Sure, come, I'm sure they won't mind us skipping lunch, but first, are you hungry?"

I heard my stomach grumble a bit, but I wasn't _really _hungry. I just needed some air. And sunlight, lots and lots of sunlight.

"Um, no."

When we finally got out of the Hogwarts halls and into my secret place in the garden near Hagrid's hut, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home.

"You miss this, don't you?" I heard Edward say as I lay down on the soft, damp grass and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I never wanted to leave, but, I felt I had to, you know." I said, my voice sounding like it did before all this and I was happy again.

"So you mean to say that you regret going to Forks?" He said innocently. I imagined his eyes, his golden brown pupils would be piercing mine if they were open. I sighed a sigh of relief and said;

"No, I don't regret a single thing I did there…" I said, letting my mind relax and flow freely…

"I loved seeing Charlie again, meeting Angela and maybe even Jessica, having experienced being bitten by a vampire, seeing Jake again, meeting you- oops."

Shoot! Why did I ALWAYS have to speak my mind so loud and clearly when we were together?! I never did that before! Ugh…!

"It's okay, Bella. I promise I don't regret meeting you, too." He said with an almost too friendly smile. Sheesh. Dazzler.

I sighed again and closed my eyes once again. After a few minutes, I heard him say;

"Bella, I just noticed, this place looks similar to my meadow back in Forks..."

"Ha ha, yeah, I kinda noticed that too." I said with a smile, opening my eyes to look around my own beautiful meadow.

"May I?" He said, holding up my hand. I remembered when we first went to his meadow…I nodded at him. He was allowed to play with my hand, if he liked. I didn't care anymore. Well, at least I think I don't.

I lay back down, closing my eyes and giving my hand to his. He traced the lines on my hand, measured how big it was by holding it up with his…Oh, how I loved the feeling of his ice-cold skin on mine. It felt like being in Forks again…I sighed happily and said;

"Edward? I think we need to get back to the Great Hall now. I have a feeling that we're needed there." I hesitantly pulled my hand away and got up.

"Yes, and I have a fairly good guess what we're all going to be needed for…."

I frowned. I hated it when he used his powers against me.

"Tell me, please. I would like to know, too." I said, with pleading eyes, my body so close to his we were almost kissing.

He gave me a ironic smile and said,

"Okay, but first, you have to let me take you back to the castle _my _way."

I got confused and so I said;

"Okay?" And with that, he picked me up with one hand and slung me over his shoulder, and acting on instinct, I closed my eyes as he ran through the trees and out of my secret hideaway. Halfway across the ride I opened my eyes and saw all of the trees rushing past me. I felt the adrenaline of it and laughed out loud. Edward laughed with me. We both laughed the rest of the run and when he finally put me down, he said;

"You wanna know what the whole school is gathering for? Okay, but you're not gonna like it…" He said, a sly smile appearing in his face.

I smirked. "Give it to me. I can handle anything now." Yeah, I really can, ever since you left, I felt like adding.

"Okay…we're all gathering together because…" we started to run to the Great hall as he said this, his hand holding mine so that I could keep pace.

"Because…?"

"Because we're going to have a ball!" We were already opening the doors as he said this, and I couldn't hear him well enough.

"A what?!" I said.

And before he answered me, I heard Professor Dumbledore say;

"So nice of you two to join us, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen. Please, take a seat, I was just announcing our important announcement.

We both walked to out seats, panting. Him from the thrill of running and me from exhaustion. The minute we sat down, Hermione started scolding;

"Bella! What have you been doing?! You look like a mess! Your hair has grass on it" She started pulling bits of grass out of my hair like Renee used to do when I would play in the garden. I heard the Cullens snicker at this and I shot all five of them a dirty look. " And you've missed almost half the announcement! Where have you two been anyway?!" I just laughed, whispered to her that I would explain later, and said;

"Alice, I know you'll be listening but please, don't. It's between Hermione and me. Sorry." I told with an apologetic smile. She just nodded, smiling back.

We all turned to listen to Dumbledore after Hermione finished with my hair.

"…And now, I am glad to tell you that in celebration of our new student protectors, The other professors and I would like to announce that we have decided to have a ball next term. We shall have dancing lessons, and…" I completely zone out when he said "ball" and I thought of all those many many proms I skipped 'cause I was such a terrible dancer…

Then I heard Edward chuckle beside me and say;

"See, I told you it would be ugly!"

I growled. Then sighed. Ugh, I hated this.

After the announcement and when everyone was sent to bed, Alice was automatically at my side, her arm linked with mine.

"Oh Bella! You're going to look like a princess when me, Hermione and Rose are done with you!"

I stopped. Rose? As in Rosalie, the girl who hated me for I don't know what reason?

"Rosalie?" I said, my expression dumbfounded. I felt Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Hermione, Ron and Harry staring at me.

"Yes, me. You didn't think I still hated you, Bella?" Rosalie said, her musical voice twinkling while she talked to me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hi, Rosalie. Um, Alice, did it ever occur to you that I wasn't going to the ball?" I said, as our group continued up the many staircases.

"No, but you have to! Didn't you hear Professor? He said it was mandatory! Man-da-to-ry! Mandatory, Bella!" Alice said with her breath taking smile. God, was it really mandatory? I turned to Harry and noticed that he was holding back a laugh, so I turned to Ron and asked him with my eyes if it was mandatory. He nodded. Smiling. Then laughing.

"Oh. But, I don't have anyone to take me…so…"

Alice seemed surprised. Maybe she thought me and Edward were back together again. "You can take-

"Alice, let her choose who she's going with." Edward said, his eye looking down on his shoes.

I didn't notice that we were already in the common room so I quickly made my escape and said;

"Um, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go to bed now. `Night guys." I said, faking a yawn and retreating back to my bed.

**Okay, hope you guys enjoy this thing :) review, 'kay? Hehe, I'll update my other stories on Friday, `kays? Bye! -Jaymee**


	10. Confessions and dancing lessons

**Hey guys! As you all know, it's still Jaymee:) Really sorry if you're getting bored with my writing..hehe, well, here's the next chapter!:)) review! :D**

**BELLA'S POV**

I awoke with the monotonous sunlight shining on my head and Alice's cold hands gently shaking me awake.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?" I heard her distant voice whisper.

I stirred, slowly opening my eyes to the dim light still shining on my head, and now, eyes.

"What, Alice? It's only 5:30 in the morning…"

She hesitated. Then said;

"You…were…talking…about…Edward, again…" I smacked my hand onto my head and groaned.

"I'm so sorry Alice…I…I…" I sighed, and a single tear ran down my face.

Alice immediately wiped the tear away and said "It's okay, Bella. Do you still have feelings for him? If you mind me asking…"

I sighed, took a deep breath and said "I honestly don't know yet…I just want to get over it. But half of me is saying that I should trust my heart instead of my mind. I just don't want to go through the process of getting hurt like that again…I just couldn't…"

I was shocked when it hit me that o just confided most of my feelings to Edward's sister. Wow. I must be desperate. Although, confiding in Alice felt nice. She wasn't like those overprotective people who would get too worked up and stuff, all Alice would do was hug you and rub your back with comforting words.

"Oh Bella! If you only knew…If you only knew…" She whispered. I didn't mind that, though. My mind was partially blank right now.

After a few more comforting words, and few more confessions, I sat up, got out of the covers, and hopped out of bed.

"And where might you be going?" I heard Alice say, when I put on my Hogwarts robes over my PJs.

"I'm going to the Great Hall. For food. You didn't think I was going to go back to sleep, right? I'd go back to talking…and dreaming…"

She sighed, then smiled at me. "Silly Bella! There isn't any food in the Great Hall just yet. Wait for a few more hours and you can go. But know, you will come with me, I shall help you with your dancing, for the ball."

I sighed. I knew it would come to this. Oh well, at least she wouldn't bring up Edward again. So, I nodded.

Alice took my hand and walked me to the staircase leading to the common room. When we got there, I blushed instantly.

"What are you two doing? Why is Bella up so early?" Edward's musical voice said, his head rising from a book.

"Oh! Um…I, uh…" I stuttered.

"I was going to teach her to dance, wanna come, Eddie?" Alice said, her playful voice ringing in my ears.

"Of course! I would love to!"

I blushed, yet again. "Oh, um, Edward can follow, I um, we should leave now. You know, you that we would finish early." I said, trying to escape.

As I said this, I saw hurt fill his eyes and I felt the need to hug him. I couldn't though, 'cause my feet felt nailed to the ground and Alice's firm grip on my hand wouldn't let me move.

"Of course. I have stuff to do anyway…I'll just follow, see you in a bit" He said, his voice and eyes, now blank. We both nodded and left.

Alice and I got to my meadow quickly, for like Edward, she carried me and ran as fast as she could so that we could get there faster.

When she put me down, I sat down on the grass, as she trailed on about what I was going to wear and whom I was going with. I wasn't really listening, but I kept nodding, knowing that Alice would never make me look uglier than I did now. Then, she picked me up, stood me straight and we started dancing. I kept stepping on her feet, but she didn't mind, she was rock-hard anyway.

It wasn't long 'till Edward came and saw me dancing with Alice while she hummed a beautiful melody that sounded like real music.

"May I?" He said, stretching his hand out so I could hold on to it. I nodded. Alice left me and I started to dance with Edward, and like he did last year, he put my feet on his and we moved magically to the rhythm of his and Alice's voice. I was blushing the whole time but part of me liked it so I just did as I was told.

After my so called, "dancing" lessons, we "ran" back to the Great Hall and I ate hungrily. Hmm, I guess all the dancing and drama made me hungry. Edward and the others chuckled at me, but I just smirked at them and continued eating. After breakfast, I braced my self for another day in my miserably, awesomely weird life.

**Okay, hope you guys like it! Sorry if it was short, I have a school party tomorrow and I need some sleep, so, review! 'kaytnxbaii!**


	11. Preparations for the Ball!

**Hey, Jaymee again :D okay, just letting you know, that I'm "fast-fowarding" the story to their 2****nd**** Term in Hogwarts. I did this so that you guys wouldn't have to get bored with the rest of their 1****st**** term, 'cuz, nothing really happens in their 1****st**** term except for the Bella-sees-Edward-again part. So,yeah. Here it is :D Read&Review!**

***START OF THEIR 2****ND**** TERM***

**BELLA'S POV**

"…And one-two three, one-two three…" Alice said as she danced gracefully with me in my meadow, with Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's and the rest of the Cullen's eyes on us.

"Alice, you know I wouldn't be able to concentrate if you keep on pressuring me like that." I reasoned.

"Oh Bella, you're so human. Harry, come, take my place. Let's see how Bella will manage without me"

Harry smiled, then stood up. He walked to us and held out his hand. I blushed, I didn't like it much when men acted like, well, "gentlemen" in front of me. Especially now, what with Edward staring at me along with everyone else.

"Harry, I'm just gonna take time to say this: I'm sorry if ever I step on you." I whispered, as I slowly took his hand and he put his arm around my waist.

"Okay, and…one-two three, one-two three one-two three!" Alice said, clapping her hands to the beat.

"Alice, I don't think any of this is helping at all…I keep feeling nervous." I said, as Harry and I pointlessly twirled around the meadow.

Alice sighed, then said;

"Okay, fine. I won't say a thing. Just think of the beat, and dance to it"

Harry and I nodded and started dancing, again.

I endlessly repeated the beat in my head up until I caught a glimpse of Edward smiling at me. It knocked me breathless and I couldn't help but smile hopelessly back.

"OUCH!" Harry said, his hands dropping from waist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…Sorry!" I said, trying to sound sorry. I hated it when Edward dazzled me like that.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a bit." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, again." I said, as I took his hand in mine and led him to the vacant place near Edward. His eyes spotted our hands together and he knowingly looked away, looking as is he was about to cry. Again, I felt like putting my hands around him and telling him I loved him.

"Bells, why don't you try dancing with Eddie, I mean, you guys have danced with each other before, and you seemed fine when you guys got home." Emmett said, with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, Bella. You should at least try." Hermione said, her eyes eager.

"Um…but, the only reason I came out of that thing alive was…"

"Was? Oh Bella, you should just try. I promise you, everything will be fine." Alice said, her eyes full of sincerity that I couldn't help but agree.

I looked to my side and saw Edward there, looking up at me, indecision clear in his face. Seeing that made me feel…sad. I forgot that he didn't love me anymore. I reluctantly took his hand and he yet again, after a year, but his hand around my waist. Tears started to come up, but I deliberately sucked them in.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

I took a big breath and said;

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine. Let's just, get this over with."

"Yeah, sure."

"OKAY! And, one-two three one-two-

"Alice, I thought you were gonna let us dance to our own beat? or at least silently?" I said, facing Alice.

"Ugh, fine." She said, folding her arms around her chest.

I took in a big breath and started dancing.

"Okay, let's go."

We were fine at first. I just kept taking deep breaths and looking down at my feet, avoiding his eyes.

"You have to look at me, Bella. We can't impress Alice if we look like were not coordinating." Edward whispered, low enough for me to hear.

I pulled my head up and looked at him.

"Is this okay?" I said, staring intently into his topaz eyes.

"Yes. But may I ask you a question?" He whispered again, his eyes still intent on mine.

"Of course, Eddie." I said, trying to joke around.

"Why won't you look at me?" He said, his eyes locking gazes with mine.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I…I just…"

"Amazing! Bella, you're actually dancing! Woo! Go Bella!" Ron said, clapping his hands! I blushed bright red at him and tried to smile.

"Yeah, Bella! You're doing it! I guess Eddie here is your lucky charm." Emmett said, smiling beautifully at both me and Edward.

We both stopped dancing, at this.

"I…thanks, Emmett. Ron. Alice, does this serve me well?" I said, facing Alice as the light became orange-ish in the sky.

"Yes, Bella. You were great. I mean, it looked so effortless! Now all we need is for you to have a date and a dress."

"Okay…I'm just gonna say no comment on that." I said jokingly.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Hahaha, come Bella. It's almost dinner time. And I want to show you something…"

I was shocked when _Rosalie _said this. I was never really "close" to her, and maybe that was because she never really _liked _me. But I couldn't refuse Rosalie. I mean, this was Rosalie, we were talking about.

"Yeah, okay." I merely said.

"Great! Come on, then!" Rosalie replied.

"Oh and, Bella? Remember, Dumbledore said that we should all wear _FORMAL _attire, tonight. He wants to see us all in dresses or at least skirts."

Shoot. I completely forgot about that. Ugh.

"Oh yeah. Gosh…Why, again?" I said, my eyes looking horrified at the thought of dresses, heels and skirts.

"Didn't you listen? This morning, Dumbledore said that he wanted to see how we moved wearing our formal attire. McGonagall said it'd be like a "rehearsal dinner"…" Alice said, confidence clear in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, bye, then. Oh, and Hermione, if I don't have anything to wear, I'm borrowing some of your clothes, 'kay?" I said, looking at my curly haired friend.

"Of course Bella. Though I think you won't need it, but nevertheless, go ahead."

"Thanks." And with that, Rosalie's cold stone hand held mine and gently slung me over her shoulders.

"You ready?" She said, twisting her neck to look at me.

"I'm never ready but I'm always willing." I said with a weak smile.

She smiled back, threw a wink at Alice, and started running through the forest.

"So, what were you going to show me?" I said, as we walked up the staircase.

"I thought you already knew when Alice mentioned the…?"

"Oh…I should've known. You're going to dress me up, aren't you?"

Rosalie chuckled. "Yes, yes I am. I'm so sorry everyone had to gang up on you."

I said nothing but smile. I just couldn't believe that Rosalie, _Rosalie _would actually like me, after all the glares she threw at me in Forks.

She took me to her bed, -which she rarely uses- flipped the suitcase on top of her bed open, and took out a beautiful white dress that literally sparkled, even in the dark. It had a V-neckline that plunged in so deep that I felt a little bit hesitant to even put my hands on it.

"It's…beautiful, Rose. Is that what you're going to wear?" I asked, still marveling about the dress.

"No, silly. It's what _you're _gonna wear!" She said, putting down the dress and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella. I want you to trust me on this. I'm not gonna make you look ugly or anything. I promise that when I am done with you, you will look even prettier than, well, me." She said with a chuckle.

And with that, I nodded, took a deep breath, and let Rosalie start with my hair.


	12. Rehearsal Dinner Part 1: You're worth it

**Jaaaaaayme here! :D `Kay, so, here's the much awaited Rehearsal Dinner ! :D enjoy! Review!**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella! You're almost done! Come, stand up, BUT DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!" Rosalie said, as I slowly tried to lift my eyes open.

"Sorry!" I said, as she slowly took off my Hogwarts Robes and lifted my shirt up. She was almost through my chest until I realized what she was doing.

"No! Stop! Rose! Ah! No!" I protested, swiftly pulling my shirt down.

Rosalie laughed and said;

"Silly Bella! Of course I'm closing my eyes! Don't worry" She said, still laughing.

I immediately relaxed and put my hands down as Rosalie pulled my shirt up and pulled my pants down, then swiftly put a dress on me.

"There, now open your eyes and turn around."

I opened my eyes and turned around, coming face to face with a…

"Is that _me?"_ I said, looking at myself thoroughly.

"Yes, Bella. Aren't you as beautiful as ever? Don't you think?"

I surveyed myself quickly. I noticed that my skin literally sparkled, my cheeks were red, my eyes looked…pretty and my dress made me look like an angel. Amazing.

"Rosalie…I…" I was speechless.

"Shh…You're welcome, now, if you can excuse me, I have a rehearsal dinner to get ready for. Oh and, your shoes are under your bed. Bye Bella!" Rosalie said, in a hurry, pecking me on the cheek then running off in vampire speed.

I felt strange, like something was wrong. But in the same time, I felt…good. Like I was, whole again. I ignored the feeling and smiled at myself at the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

My smile immediately turned into a frown when I remembered the rehearsal dinner and my mysterious shoes. Hmm, I wonder what they are...

I walked to my bed, pulled the box underneath it, and opened it.

"What the...I'm so not wearing this, ALICE!" I shouted, knowing they would be able to hear me. They were a pair of stunningly white stilettos. Ew.

I quickly put the box and it's contents on my bed and ran to my trunk. I pulled the lid open and saw that NONE of my sneakers or vans or even the one pair of flats I brought for emergency. Oh no. Alice _really _did it this time.

I shut the lid close with a bang, and walked to my bag. Fine, if she took my shoes then I would wear flip-flops then. I opened my bag, just to reveal a note that said:

_Knew this was the last place you'd look. _

_Sorry Bells._

_For your own good._

I groaned and crumpled the little piece of paper. Then I walked to my bed and sat down beside the death traps. I took them in my hands and said;

"Alice, if I get hurt, i'm holding you and Rose, personally responsible." I sighed, then put the death traps on and slowly stood up.

I took my wand and my broom. I wasn't going to walk down that staircase with _these _on. I'd surely injure myself before I even got down.

I checked my watch, it was almost 7:30...I was going to be late if I didn't leave now. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, smiled, then mounted my broom and off I flew.

I flew out of the window near my bed, knowing that it was only a few floors away from the Great Hall. I flew down to the window near the Great Hall, the wind softly rustling my hair. I smiled then stopped to check my watch again. It was 7:28. I had 2 minutes to get to the Great Hall without tripping. I flew into the window, left my broom under a piece of armor and tried my best to run in the shoes. Luckily, I didn't trip or anything when I got to the doors. I checked my watch, it was 7:29. I fixed myself up and pushed the doors open.

There was a loud squeaking sound when I pushed it open, and it made everyone look at me and gasp. For some reason, I had a knack at things like this. They _always _happen.

I blushed a hundred shades of red and walked to my friends. Harry, Ron, Jasper and Emmett were shocked. Hermione, Alice, Rosalie and Ginny were all wearing big grins. But Edward merely smiled. I smiled weakly at him and sat down beside him, since that was the only place available `cause Alice took my usual place next to Hermione.

"Bella! You look absolutely stunning! If I were a guy, I'd date you!" I heard Angelina say, who was a few people away from Ginny.

"Hehe, thanks?" I said, blushing again. Everyone laughed at this.

"Bella! You look beautiful! You look just like a vampire, you know! What with you pale skin, brown eyes and gorgeous looks!" Ginny said, smiling widely at me.

"Um...no, I could never be a vampire" I said, trying to sound casual. Though the 5 vampires who heard this seemed to sadden a bit.

"But you still look beautiful, Bella." Jasper said calmly. "Remember what I said, last year? Yes. You are worth it. And you still are." He added.

I smiled and mouthed a thank you because I thought my voice would break at his speech. I didn't know Jasper really cared for me.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you all are here right now because I want to see how you act in a formal dinner. Now, please stand up, and let me see all you you." Dumbledore began.

We all stood up, of course. And I saw how beautiful everyone looked.

Hermione was wearing a green dress, which fell an inch before her knee, and had black lace flowers lined on the bottom. She wore it with shiny black heels, which looked dangerously pretty. Ron, on the other hand, was wearing _new _dress robes that made him look quite stunning. I noticed that he combed his ruffled up hair and felt proud of it. Harry though, was wearing his old yet still new-looking green dress robes. Ginny,who sat next to Harry, was wearing an orange tube dress that matched her hair exquisitely. And as for the vampires, Alice wore a dark brown gown that flowed to her feet. It made her look gorgeous! Her dark hair was as spiky as usual and it shimmered in the light. Rosalie, was well, Rosalie and she wore a black...backless dress that was until her knee. Wow. I was gaping at her. She looked amazing. Like an angel wearing black. Wow. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, though, were wearing almost the same things, because Edward's dress robes were lined with blue, Emmett's gray and Jasper's white. Wow. Even _they _looked amazing. The Cullens felt my eyes at them and smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.


	13. Rehearsal Dinner Part 2: Dates

**Hello friends! Jaaaymeee here! Thanks for all your reviews! I have really bad news, though :( hmm…those no nice way to say this here goes: **

_ALEX IS GIVING UP ON THE STORY! SHE SAID I SHOULD CONTINUE IT THOUGH, `CUZ SHE WORKED HARD ON THE PLOT…! SHE SAYS SHE'S REALLY SORRY! AND HOPES THAT YOU GUYS WOULD STILL READ THE STORY!_

**Yeah, I know, really sad, right? So yeah, I'm still gonna continue "our" story so…here it is. Hope you guys enjoy. BTW, Who watched NEW MOON?! HUH? HUH? It was awesome! God! Jacob! ILY! Bella was so pretty!!! :" **

**BELLA'S POV**

"Well, well, I see that you all look very stunning tonight. It's good to see that you've prepared. I do think I look quite _dashing_ myself…" Dumbledore said, looking at his new dress robes with shimmering eyes. We all giggled at this.

"What? Is it wrong for a mere professor to say that he thinks he looks _dashing?!_" Dumbledore said, smiling widely at all of us.

We sat down and continued with out dinner, the ghosts and Professor McGonagall occasionally appearing beside us, correcting our every move. Hmm, I wonder why we were all being trained like this. It was just a random ball, right?

"Isabella! Please! Sit up straight! And _please, _avoid staring blankly into space while eating. It' very unbecoming." McGonagall said, breathing down my neck.

"I…um, sorry professor. I was just um, wondering…" I said, trying to think of a way out of this one. "I was actually wondering why, um…why we were having the ball in the first place."

"Yeah, professor, you never did tell us in the first place." Ron said, backing me up.

"Well, if you children must know, it is a surprise. I mustn't tell you or Professor Dumbledore would get angry. But it will be a very nice surprise. A very nice surprise indeed." And with that, she walked off without a backward glance.

"Wow, what's with her? I mean, with the mood-swings and all…" Emmett asked, facing Edward.

"She and the other teachers are planning something. I don't know what it is, they obviously know that I can read minds…all they've been thinking about since they've announced about the ball was…lemon drops…I don't know why though." Edward said, sounding confused.

"Weird." Ginny said, while chewing her food.

"Ginny! Stop that! It's very unbecoming…!" Hermione said, imitating Professor McGonagall's voice. We all laughed at this and nearly choked because if the laughter.

Just then, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, still giggling a bit, and saw Luna.

"Hi Bella. I just wanted to tell you that if you happen to see my sneakers anywhere, tell me. Okay?" Luna said, her dreamy eyes staring into mine. I also noticed that Luna was wearing a beautiful lavender dress that flowed magnificently just an inch below her knees. It had short sleeves that covered her shoulders a bit. God, I didn't know Luna could look so beautiful.

"Yes, of course. By the way, I love your dress. It looks beautiful on you." I said, as she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. I made it myself. _You_ look brilliant, though." She smiled, then nodded, then danced away.

"She lost her shoes, again?" Hermione said, eating the last bit of lasagna.

"Yeah, I guess. I bet it's Malfoy and his little minions again. Gosh, I hate them" I said, drinking the last of my Pumpkin Juice.

"Yeah, poor Luna." Harry said.

"Yeah, I wish we could find a way to-

"Bella?" I was cut off my none other than…

"C-Cormac! Hey. What's up?" I said, slowly turning around.

"Well…I was wondering…if you had a date to the ball?"

Oh no. It's like mike-and-me all over again.

"I um…I…um…" I said, trying to think of possible people who I would actually like to dance with. Hmm, Harry? No, I bet he'd be with Ginny. Ron? No. Neville? Um…maybe. No. I don't really know.

"I'm…I'm going with…J-Jacob. Yeah, um, Jacob B-Black. Yes, yes, he's my friend from Forks. Actually, he's my friend from when I was little." Woah. Okay, um, what did I just say? Great.

"Oh. Well then, good evening, then, Bella." He said, walking away.

I blushed and turned back to my friends.

"Jacob?! You're going with Jacob?!" Edward immediately said. His eyes fierce on mine.

"Well…technically, I _will _be going with Jake. I um, sort of haven't asked him yet so…yeah. I just didn't want Cormac to be my date." I said.

"So you did the same thing you did last year? When _Mike and Eric AND Tyler _wanted to go with you?" Edward said, smiling now.

"Yeah, I guess. Except last year, I wasn't _planning _on going to prom, but _this year…" _I said, suddenly turning my head to Alice. "This year, I'm gonna _have to _go to the ball…and well, now, I don't have a date!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Didn't you just say you were going with Jacob? You could write your dad a letter and tell him to bring Jacob up here in a few weeks." Alice said, smiling at me. Edward's face was blank now, nobody could tell what he was feeling…except for Jasper, of course.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Jake could come up here and be my date and we'd all have fun and all!" I said, my face lighting up.

"But, Alice, don't you remember the treaty?" Rosalie suddenly said.

"Oh yes, the treaty. Well, were not in Forks _or _La Push, right? Hogwarts won't really count." Alice said, her voice light and high.

"Okay, fine. I'm just saying…if Jacob wasn't allowed to go then Bella here can go with Edward." Rosalie said, eying Alice.

"Oh yeah! Edward, who're _you _going with, anyway?" Alice said.

"Nobody. I don't intend to go to the ball." He said, rather coldly.

"But why?! Were all going! You could dance with all of us!" Alice said, trying to convince Edward.

I Laughed. "Sorry Alice. But you sound like Mike when he was trying to convince me to go to prom last year." I said, still laughing.

"Nice one! Anyway, C'mon, Eddie!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, you should go, Edward." Rosalie said.

"I can feel that you wanna go." Jasper said.

"Edward, I think you should go, well, personally, I wouldn't want you to go because you've kind of damaged my friend but, were sort of friends now, so, go on, come to the ball!" Ron said, blushing after his "brave" speech.

"Yeah, I agree. Come on, Edward." Ginny said.

"Yes, Edward. Go. It'll be loads of fun!" Hermione said.

I sighed and looked at his face. There was only one way to persuade him.

"Please, Edward? For me?" I said, as everybody held their breath. (well, except the Cullens, `cause they don't breathe at all!)

We all watched as different emotions ran across his face. Sadness, Happiness, Hope, Confusion, then…blank.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna have to take Alice's dating service." He said, his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Yay! So, has everybody got dates?" Alice said.

"No, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny don't have any yet." Jasper said, being the observing one.

"Oh yeah…Hermione, who're you going with?" Alice said, suddenly turning to Hermione.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't asked anyone yet and no one has asked me." Hermione said, her face just a teeny bit worried.

Alice's face suddenly went blank, then went back to normal after a few minutes.

"Oh, someone will ask you. Soon." She said, winking at me. I suppressed a giggle and tried to compose my face. I knew Ron would be the one to ask Hermione. He practically _loves _her!

"Harry, Ginny? Can't you guys just go together? You two just look so cute together!" Alice said, now facing Harry and Ginny.

Ginny blushed and so did Harry. I suppressed another giggle and so did Hermione this time. Ron just laughed.

"Yeah, I agree!" I said, smiling at Ginny.

"Well?" Alice said.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Harry said, after looking Ginny in the eye and asking her if it was okay. Gosh, we all know that they've been crushing on each other for _years _now, it was kind of obvious. Even if I was only with them for a few years.

"Great! Then everything's sorted! Now, let's all get to bed, because everyone's leaving the Great Hall now." Alice said, standing up.

**SO…..was that okay? Tell me by reviewing! NEW MOON ROCKED! LOVE IT!**

**xoxo,**

**jaymee**


	14. Getting ready for Hogsmeade

**Hey guys :] I got no school today so, I can update all I want :D Hehe, so, yeah, if any of you guys are wondering if Jacob is a werewolf already, he's not yet. And Bella & Edward aren't getting back together YET. Just keep on reading to find out! We have more chapters to come! :))**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Dad?" I said. It was already 10:00 in the evening. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Jake, and how everyone would react if he was here. Also, I was thinking about Edward, and how _he _would react if he saw Jacob here.

"…Bells? Is that you?" Charlie said, I could feel his eyes drooping and hear his occasional yawns.

"Yeah, sorry if I called to late in the evening dad, I…I could call tomorrow, if you want…"

"No! No, It's okay. I just came home from work a few hours ago, there are big bears or whatever they are in the forest. We tried to hunt some of `em down today. I came home, watched TV, and fell asleep on the couch." Charlie said. Bears?_ Bears? _How could there be _bears _in the forest? Of all the times me and Edward went running there and exploring…we've never seen any _bears…_

"Bears? Is everyone alright?" I said alarmingly.

"Yes, Bella. Everyone's okay. Just a few traumatized hunters and explorers. They're being treated now. So, what made you call so late?"

"I…um…I was wondering, if, if you could ask Jake if he wanted to um, come with me to the…well, were sort of having a ball, and, I was wondering if you could ask Jake if he could go with me? He knows about the magicky stuff `cause, well, I told him about it in one of my letters to him in my 1st year…" I explained.

Charlie grunted, then sighed. I bet he was debating whether he should even ask Jake or not.

"Um…is everything…safe and…okay, there?" He said, hesitating.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. It's perfectly safe." I said, skipping the parts about Voldemort and the Cullens moving in.

"Um…..okay, fine. I'll ask him tomorrow. Okay?" He said, giving up.

I sighed a big sigh of relief. "Thank you, dad. Okay, I'll let you sleep now. I love you. Good night. Be careful."

"Always am Bells. I love you. Good night."

I hung up after that and lay down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. I sighed. I wish Jake would accept. I didn't wanna go with Edward. Even if I secretly did.

"Morning, Bella! Were going to Hogsmeade today! Alice said that were going shopping! God! I can't wait! C'mon!" I opened my eyes to a very pretty yet impatient-looking Hermione. She was wearing her now softly curled hair down, a white colored long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and boots? Since when did Hermione wear…Alice. She was behind this.

"Hermione…Wow. You look…" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I look hideous. I should probably take these off…" She said sadly. "Alice woke me up this morning, told me that today would be special…and that I should look really good. She went rummaging through my stuff and all."

"No! Don't! I was about to say that you look beautiful, Hermione! Please! Trust Alice! She _always _knows what she's doing!" Is said, standing up. I noticed that we were the only ones in the room.

"Fine, fine! I'm only agreeing because were already late and I'm well, starving! Please hurry, Bella. Were leaving right after breakfast."

"Fine." I said, walking to my closet and choosing random clothes. Then I ran swiftly to the bathroom and took a bath.

After the long relaxing water finished touching my skin, I stepped out, used my wand to dry my hair took Hermione's hand and ran we both ran swiftly to the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Bella! Over here!" I heard Alice shout.

We waved and walked to them. Ron staring at Hermione and her beauty.

"H-h-Hermione? Is t-that y-you?" He said with awe as we sat down.

Hermione and I giggled. Alice smiled her best smile and winked me.

"Good morning, Bella! Hello again, Hermione" She said, smiling.

"Good morning, Bella. Hello Hermione. You look exquisite." Edward suddenly said, his topaz eyes liquid and warm.

"Hey, Edward." I said, smiling slightly.

"Hello, Edward. Thank you, by the way." Hermione said.

"You're very welcome." He said, nodding.

"I told you I'd do good job, Rosalie."

"I never really doubted you, sister. I just needed you to do your finest work. I knew you were a little bit stressed because of the you-know-what." Rosalie said knowingly.

"What's the you-know-what?" Ginny said while chewing her food.

"It's…a secret. Sorry, Ginny." Emmett said, flashing his dazzling smile which knocked Ginny breathless. She blushed and Rosalie's musical laugh filled the table.

After that, there was silence as we humans ate our food. It was a bit awkward, what with all these vampires staring at us.

I finished the last of my cereal and Ron with his porridge. Harry and Hermione just waited silently as I gulped the last of my orange juice.

I guess Emmett was getting pissed `cause he said;

"So…Bella, is Jacob really gonna be your date?"

I snorted, and decided to joke around. "Why? Do _you_ wanna be my date, Emmett?"

Edward suddenly snorted and said "Emmett, are you serious, Bella?!" He laughed.

Everyone laughed at this. Then Alice noticed something I wished she hadn't.

"Bella!"

"What, Alice?!" I said, still laughing.

"Isn't that what you wore to your first day of school?! Repetition of clothes may _not _be tolerated, Bella!" Alice said, staring at my clothes.

"Um…so, what do you want me to do?" I said, pouting. I didn't wanna change again. I just wanted to get out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade.

"Oh I'll tell you what I want you to do! Go to the common room, up the stair case and open my trunk. Pick out _anything _you want. Go on!"

"But-

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll go with you. I'll help you with the clothes." Jasper suddenly said. I was shocked. Jasper, _Jasper_ of all people/vampires would offer to escort me to the common room and help me pick out clothes?!?

Edward growled and said;

"Jasper, are you sure?" He said, his eyes fierce on Jasper.

"It's okay, Edward. I won't cut my finger or anything." I said lightly. Edward instantly shut up at this because he knew what I was talking about.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm just testing how strong I am. I won't hurt her, I promise." Jasper said calmly, obviously sending calming waves to Edward.

"Fine." Edward said, his face going blank.

Jasper suddenly appeared by my side, holding his hand up.

"Shall we?" He said, in his most dazzling voice.

"Of course, Jasper" I said, taking his hand and standing up.

"Is this too close…?" I said, as we started walking.

"No, it's just fine. I'm stronger than I thought."

I felt the whole in my chest when he said this, because I suddenly remembered someone who I used to ask that question.

"Okay, here we are! Are you sure you're allowed in here, Jasper? I mean, this is the _girl's dormitory_…" I said, giggling a bit.

He laughed and said; "Yes, I think I am….just as long as nobody finds out."

We both laughed together in unison.

I was still laughing as I reluctantly walked to _one of _Alice's trunks that coincidently, had a piece of paper with my name stuck to it, and opened it, revealing lots and lots of beautiful clothes, scarves, coats and shoes.

"Um, wow. Am I supposed to pick any one of these?" I said, turning to Jasper, who was leaning on the doorway.

"Yes, I believe so. Just, make it quick, Alice's and Hermione's impatience is so strong I can feel it until now." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, wow. Okay, I'll hurry."

I turned back to the enormous trunk with my name on it and stared blankly at the clothes. Gosh, what am I gonna wear here?!

I asked Jasper for some privacy and then started deliberating. I took one of the shirts in my hands. It was a green long-sleeved shirt that had tiny blue and brown flowers on the down-part. Hmm…no. I put it down and sighed. I started rummaging for some other kind of clothing. Unfortunately, all I saw were skirts, dresses, coats and well, the shirts were nice but what was I going to wear it with?

After what felt like a lifetime, I found a dark blue shirt, with sleeves that reached only until the elbows. It was v-necked, though, but I guess that was okay. I slowly put it on and sighed a sigh of relief. I was nearly done. Just some bottoms, shoes and a coat. With a sigh, I started rummaging again.

I saw some black skinny jeans and flats. They looked okay, so I put them on. I walked to the mirror and smiled. Okay, I had to admit, I looked pretty good. I noticed that it was a but chilly outside so I went back to the trunk and quickly looked for a jacket. I found a white one, that complimented my skin, so I thought it was okay. It was a trench coat, actually. It flowed to my knees and made me look like one of the girls in New York. Oh well. At least Alice would stop bugging me.

I walked to the door, opened it and found Jasper smiling at me.

"You look stunning, Bella. Come, it's almost time."

I blushed and walked down the staircase.

They saw us at by the gate, Alice smiling widely as she and Jasper ran to each other, held hands and left, Edward smiled at me and Hermione walked to me and said;

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella! The jacket suits you a whole lot. Now, come, everyone's leaving."

I blushed and said "Thanks, Hermione. Did I tell you that you looked beautiful today?" We giggled and walked to the gate, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett following behind.

I suddenly froze once I saw filch looking at our permits. Oh no. I forgot to get Charlie to sign mine! No! NO! Argh!!!

"What's the matter, Bella?" Harry asked, noticing my sudden stop.

"No one's signed my permit. I can't go. No! I forgot to ask Charlie! Ugh!" I said, trying to pull my hair out.

"No worries, Bella. I'll ask Esme and Carlisle to sign it in no time. Come, we'll find them." Edward said, smiling his crooked smile. Unfortunately, he was beside Ginny, and the smile knocked her breathless. She blushed and turned around.

"Okay, sure. Thanks, Edward. You guys can go ahead. We'll follow, I'll just get this thing signed." The rest nodded and left. That left me with Edward.

"Shall we?" He said.

"We shall." I said, a big smile spreading on my face. He smiled his crooked smile and I forgot how to breathe.

He laughed and said;

"Breathe, Bella."

I sucked in a big breath and said " Seriously, you should stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He said.

"Dazzling people. Poor Ginny got embarrassed."

He laughed. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Yes, yes you do," I blushed, blurting out the truth again.

"Carlisle, Esme, can you sign this for Bella? Charlie forgot to sign it." Edward said.

"Why of course! Hello there, Bella! I've missed you!" Esme said, pulling me into a big hug. I hugged her back, enjoying the "mother-daughter" moment.

When she pulled back, I was handed to Carlisle and Esme signed my permit.

"Bella! Wow, you've grown." Carlisle said, holding me at arms length. I pouted and Edward chuckled. He said I've GROWN.

"Bella doesn't like it when people say she's aged." Edward explained.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry then. Let me rephrase what I said: Bell! Wow, you look beautiful today." I blushed as Carlisle kissed my forehead and Edward and I left.

"Thanks, again Edward" I said as we made our way to the gate, my newly signed permit in hand.

"Anytime, Bella. Anytime." He said, taking my hand. I blushed but let him do it this time `cause, well, I was weak. I smiled as we walked out into the path going to Hogsmeade.

**Yay! Okay, this thing's extra long cuz I've got extra time, so, you guys better make extra better reviews! Haha, bye! xoxo.**


	15. Popping the BIG question

**Hey guys…bad news. I might not be able to update for a very long time because of a….dilemma. Yeah, so, I'll try as hard as I can to update like, 2 or 3 chapters today & tomorrow. So, yeah, this chapter's kinda different from the rest…enjoyyy! Reviewww! **

**BELLA'S POV**

I was still holding hands with Edward until I suddenly saw Hermione and Alice, waiting for me and Edward, while the rest went ahead to Hogsmeade. Our hands immediately fell to our sides when they spotted us.

"Bella! You got your permit signed?!" Alice said, her voice excited.

"Yeah, your parents are awesome. I can't believe I forgot to tell Charlie." I said with a small chuckle.

"Hahaha!" Hermione said, lightheartedly.

"I think we all should get going. We have limited time, remember?" Edward said, ruining the moment.

"Fine. C'mon guys. Eddie here is getting impatient." Alice said, taking my hand. Hermione was coincidentally left with Edward. I noticed her blush when he started to walk with her.

"So… what's happening today? Why do I get the feeling that every time you wink at me it's always part of one of your schemes?" I said, eying her suspiciously.

"Have I mentioned that you are looking exceptionally beautiful today? As you always do?" Alice said, smiling guiltily at me.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me."

She sighed. "Well…I saw that Ron was going to um, ask Hermione to the ball…it was so sweet. Hermione looked beautiful. Come, before we go shopping, were going to do something…" Alice then smiled at me and took me to a bush near the grassy place near the lake.

"What the?! Where are we? Why is it suddenly sunny? " I said, alarmed at the sudden change of weather. "And, why is _Ron _here?" I added with a chuckle.

"Shh. It's all part of the plan. Watch." Alice took her wand out and whispered;

"Accio, umm, Hermione's wand!" I stared at her as Hermione's wand suddenly zoomed into the bush. Alice smiled.

"Now, shut up and watch the movie." She said as she threw the wand out of the bush.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"Oh! My wand! I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sure you'll catch up with the others, I have a wand to catch, so bye!" I said, as I chased my wand to the lake.

"There you are!" I said as I picked the wand up and suddenly saw Ron.

"Ronald, did _you _do this?!" I said, glaring at him.

"No, no, I promise I didn't." He said, waving his hands up in such a funny that I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, yeah, um…Hermione, can I ask you something?" He said, blushing a thousand shades of red.

I chuckled a bit and nodded.

He seemed to deliberate for a few minutes because he was suddenly silent.

"Um, Ron…? You were going to ask me…?" I said, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, um, would you…." He said, adding yet another shade of red to his impossibly scarlet face.

"Go on, go on."

"Well…I was kind of wondering…if you would…if you _could….._" Something suddenly clicked in my mind. I instantly smiled and said;

"Go to the ball with you? Of course!" I said, and I instinctively put my hands around his neck and kissed him.

Surprisingly, he kissed me back. I didn't know why I was doing this but it felt right. I felt a horde of butterflies fly in my stomach, but I didn't mind them, I just continued to kiss the guy who I loved.

I drew back, hyperventilating. We both blushed this time, then laughed, his arms still around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Wow. Um…" He said, looking down.

I merely laughed and took his hand as we silently walked to Hogsmeade.

Now I know why Alice dressed me up. At least it was for a good cause.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Amazing!" I said, jumping out from the bush.

"Yes, I know. They really love each other…" Alice said, staring into the trees.

I felt a stab of pain as I heard this. Realizing that Hermione has got her happy ending and I haven't yet. I sighed.

"I wish someone loved me like that…" I said, sighing again.

Alice sighed too, and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything'll be fine. I know it." She said comfortingly.

I sighed and said; "I wish it would be. I wish my birthday party never even happened."

"Oh Bella, it's okay. Now, cheer up, were going shopping now!" She said, taking my hand as we walked back to the Hogsmeade entrance.


	16. Shopping

**Heeey! I`m back! But for the weekend only :( but that's okay :D so…thanks so much for all your reviews! I la-love reading them! :D**

**BELLA'S POV**

The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet. Alice was a little bit too excited, Hermione and Ron were holding hands and both blushing bright red and Ginny was still hyperventilating as she and Edward talked about Fred and George's shop.

"There! That's Fred and George's shop! Look, Edward!" Ginny said, pointing, she then saw Harry, gave Edward a smile and ran to join Harry.

"Oh Bella! This will be amazing! C'mon!!! Hermione? Where are you? Oh yeah, Ron! Hermione's ours today, okay? Were going shopping!! You can join Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Harry, okay?" Alice said, in about a minute.

"Um, okay, sure. See ya, Hermione." He said, as Alice willingly pulled Hermione away from her Ron.

Alice then noticed that Ginny and Rosalie weren't here. "Oh, wait a second, I'll be back" She said as she let go of my arm and ran straight into the shop and in about 3 minutes, came out with Harry, Ginny, Rosalie, Jasper and a very pissed looking Emmett.

"Alice! I was playing with the pigmy puffs!" **(A/N is the spelling correct?) **

"Em! C'mon! Give me my way! Just this once! Please?" She said, turning him around and showing him her eyes.

Emmett seemed to fall for what Alice was doing because he suddenly stopped shoving and walked silently to us.

"Okay! Me, Bella, Hermione, Ginny and Rose will be going together, while Edward, Em, Jazz, Ron and Harry will do whatever they want. We meet back here in about 2 hours-

"Wait, what?! TWO HOURS?! Alice, you can't be serious?" I said, surprised. I didn't wanna spend two whole hours in the cold, constantly changing clothes then eventually buying them.

"Yeah, two hours, okay? So…bye!" She said, then she deliberately went to Jasper and kissed him, then Rosalie followed and did the same thing with Emmett, but she whispered something in his ear, -after their passionate kiss- that made him smile. Hermione and Ron smile at each other, and so did Ginny and Harry. Edward and I just stood there, awkwardly staring at the ground.

"Bye, Jasper!" Were Alice's last words as she took me and Hermione by hand and took us on our "joy ride".

I didn't bother to look at the names of the stores, I just let Alice guide me, wherever she was taking me.

"Okay, first stop! C'mon, let's go inside!" Alice said as we piled into the shop.

I noticed Alice's eyes lighting up when we entered the shop. A big smile spread on her face as she instinctively let go of me and Hermione's arms and walked to her happy place. Now only me, Hermione and Rose were left.

"So, I guess we should start now. Um, I think you should start picking out your own clothes before Alice does it for you, you guys know how she can get." Rosalie said with a slight chuckle as she left us alone on the doorway to start picking her clothes.

"Tell Alice that I'm going to go with…Luna, okay? We um, I'm gonna help her pick a dress, yeah, okay, bye!" Ginny said, dashing off.

"I'm really sorry about this Hermione, I um-

"Oh my gosh! Look at that _dress, _Bella! It looks absolutely _perfect! _I love it! I'm, I'm trying it on! Come!" She said, as she took my hand and walked to the light pink chiffon dress on display.

"I love it! Don't you?" She said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it looks great. Um, you should go try it on. Come, I'll go with you." I said, smiling at her.

Suddenly, Alice was at my side, a bunch of clothes in on her arm.

"Hermione! Bella! Try these on too!" She said, handing them to us. Hermione took them with a smile as the three of us walked to the dressing rooms.

"What do you think, Alice?" Rosalie said, stepping out of a room wearing a red backless gown, that was cut short in front but was long at the back. She looked like a beautiful angel in red.

"I love it. But I think you should keep looking. It kind of looks like the dress you wore to prom last year." Alice said, pushing Hermione into a room and me into a separate one.

I took a deep breath as I randomly pulled out a dress from the piled Alice fixed on the stool in the dressing room I was in.

It was your usual black cocktail dress. It was a tube dress and had a small ribbon at the back. I hesitantly took off my clothes and put on the first of many dresses.

The dress fit me perfectly. I twirled in it in front of the mirror like I used to when I was young and I would try on Renee's clothes.

"Bella, you done?" Alice said, knocking.

I took a big breath and opened the door. Hermione gasped. Rosalie stared. Alice smiled.

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you look like an angel in black." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"She always does." Alice said as she went in my room and pulled out a dress from the pile.

"Try this on, `kay? Oh and by the way, were getting that dress." And before I could protest, she pushed me in the room yet again.

I looked at the dress she chose. It looked fabulous. It was a light blue dress made out of satin. It flowed to my knees and was backless. Wow. Where am I gonna where _this?_

I reluctantly put the dress on and sighed. I hated playing Bella Barbie.

"Alice…you better-

"So what do you think?" Hermione said, coming out of her room.

"You look amazing, Hermione! You should wear that to the ball! It's perfect!" I honestly never thought that Hermione could look so beautiful. She was wearing the pink chiffon dress she saw on display a while ago and it looked awesome on her.

"Thanks. But, don't you think it's a bit girly? Or um, too pink?" She said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you kidding?! You don't look one bit girly! By the way, where'd Alice and Rosalie go?" I said, noticing their absence.

"Oh, they're there, in the other two rooms, trying on more clothes." Hermione answered. "Well, well, don't _you_ look pretty stunning too, Bella? I love it! You look amazing! Just like a while ago."

I blushed. I didn't like it when people said those kinds of things. It made me feel weird…

"Thanks. Um, Alice!? Can we pay for these now?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, my purse is in the corner, all your things are in there! Go ahead, were just trying something on." Alice said from her dressing room.

"Ok, we'll be waiting outside." I said, motioning for Hermione to go back inside her room and dress back to her original clothes.

After all of us paid for the clothes, Alice took us to more and more shops and we endlessly bought and tried on clothes.

Finally, after Alice's continuous hunt for clothes, we decided to eat.

"What about in the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione said, since Alice didn't memorize all the food places here yet.

"Yeah, I guess that would do. Lead the way Hermione!" Alice said.

"Sure" Hermione said, chuckling.

The four of us walked to the Three Broomsticks in silence, each one of us consumed in our own worlds.

"Here it is! Come on." Hermione said, pointing at the shop.

We piled into the shop and sat down as Hermione ordered for us.

"So, Bella, did you hear from Jacob yet?" Rosalie said.

"Um, no actually. I haven't yet. I'll um, give him a call later. Maybe he's busy or something." I said, sipping my butter beer.

"Wait, Bella, does this Jacob…know about the…?" Ginny said, as she sat down with a butter beer in her hand.

"Where've you been? Have you and Luna picked out a dress?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we have. Luna's a really fashionable person…once you get to know her." Ginny answered, finishing her butter beer.

"Wow, you look hungry…what did you and Luna do anyway?" Rosalie said, noticing Ginny's appetite.

"Well, Luna wanted to run with the gigantic butterflies so…"

"Yeah, okay, we get it" Hermione said laughingly.

"Okay, I think we should get to the entrance now, I can see the boys' annoyed faces already, if were late." Alice said, snickering.

We were still laughing about all the guys' faces when we actually got to the entrance and saw them.

"Did you enjoy your shopping spree, Alice?" Jasper said, as Alice ran to his arms and gave him a huge hug and a big kiss.

"Loved it! Right girls?"

"Bells? Hermione? Ginny? Rose?" Alice said, waving her hands in front of us.

"What? Oh yeah, um…we loved it. It was…nice. I got, um, really nice clothes." I said, snapping out of my imagination.

"Hmm…let's go now, it's getting late." Ginny said, eying me suspiciously.

**Okay, this chapter's kind of boring so…sorry! D: I'll try better next time! I have a lot of things in my mind right now, sorry! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	17. The Call

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella? Bella, what do you think?" Alice said, her voice seeming distant.

We were in the Great Hall as she said this, and I was mindlessly playing with my food, thinking about the ball and…..my soon to be date.

"Bella?" Alice said again, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

"What? Oh, um, yeah, sorry, I was thinking…" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"What's with you? You've been like this since we left Hogsmeade, Bella. Is anything wrong?" Harry said. I noticed Edward looking at me suspiciously and Jasper's occasional glances.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something…um, I think we ought to go now, Dumbledore's already dismissed the others." I said blankly.

"Oh…kay. Let's go then." Ron said, standing up.

The walk to the common room was silent. I could feel the tension from everybody as they tried to guess why I was acting so strange. Well, good luck to them, `cause I wasn't gonna tell them.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I said quietly as the portrait whole swung open.

"So…goodnight, everyone." Ginny said, fleeing to the stairs. I guess _she _couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to, I'm getting pretty sleepy. `Night." I said, walking to the stairs.

When I got to my bed, I instinctively took of my shoes and my coat and lay down. I felt so strange. No, wait, I felt blank. Too many things were going through my mind, the ball, Jacob, Hermione's happy ending…I didn't know I could feel this much.

I heard Hermione, Alice and Rosalie get up, and lie down on their beds. I pretended to sleep when Alice kissed my forehead goodnight and as she and Rosalie put me under the big quilt.

I tossed and turned that night, `cause I couldn't get to sleep. I had so many questions that needed answers. Why as Jacob not replying? Why was Edward staring at me a while ago like I was some mental freak, about to be sent to the Mental Hospital? Did Jasper feel my emotions every time he would look at me?

I decided to call it quits.

I silently took my wand, invisibility cloak, (which I forgot to return to Harry when I last used it) my cell phone, and silently walked downstairs. Hmm, I guess Alice and Rosalie weren't there `cause if they were, they would hear me.

I walked to my usual seat in front of the fireplace and sat down. Little did I know that the seat was already occupied.

"Oh, sorry, I was just-

"Bella? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The figure sitting on my chair said.

I instantly recognized the voice. "Edward. Hey, um, I couldn't sleep so I went here." I said blankly.

"Don't worry, _I _couldn't sleep either." He said with a chuckle.

"Very mature, Edward." I said, laughing quietly.

"Am I sitting in your seat?" Edward said casually.

"Yeah, you kind of are, but that's ok. I'll just sit on the carpet."

"No, it's okay-

"Edward. Come on. I wanna sit on the carpet, you can sit there." I said, holding both his shoulders and pushing him back to the chair.

"Fine." He said as I sat down on the carpet.

"May I ask you why you were so blank today?" Edward said after a few short silences.

I sighed. "No. It's personal. Sorry, Edward." I wish I could tell you but part of it is about us. I felt like adding.

"It's ok. So, has your date called you yet?" He said, getting off the chair and sitting next to me on the carpet.

I felt my phone vibrate. Yes! I hope this was Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi! Were you seeping? I could call later if you want…" It was Jacob. I could recognize his husky voice anywhere.

"Jake! Hey! No, no, I wasn't asleep. So, did my dad tell you…?" I said, my voice brightening. Finally, I thought he would never call!

"Yeah, I'm coming. Don't worry; I'm your knight and shining armor!" He said, laughing.

"Yay! Thanks so much, Jake. You don't know how much this means to me. So, I'll see you here…woah. I'll see you here 3 days from now. Wow, okay, bye Jacob." I said. Woah. I didn't know that it was only 3 days away.

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight Bella." He said, then he hung up. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief.

"I guess that answers the question. Who's taking him here?" Edward said as I put my phone back into my pocket.

"I don't know. Is the ball _really _three days from now? Or did I just count wrong?" I said, worrying a bit.

"Yes, it is three days from now. Why are you so worried?" Edward said, his liquid eyes looking earnest.

"Well, first, I wouldn't know what to say to Jacob when he gets here and sees me in a _dress. _Second, I don't know how to dance and unfortunately so does Jacob. And, third, gah! I don't wanna wear heels!" I said, leaning on his shoulders. Hmm, how did we get so close?

"It's ok, Bella. Everything will be fine. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, and you need energy for what your Quidditch teacher is planning…." He said, rubbing my back gently.

I snorted. "Quidditch? That's a piece of cake for me." I forgot he didn't know how good I was on my broom.

"Hmm…we shall see…" He said, and before I knew it, I was already unconscious, lying down on Edward's lap. I knew it was wrong, but some part of me was saying it was right.

**So…I have nothing to say….review! :D**


	18. Bonding with Harry

**Hey, yeah, um, it's our EXAM week, so I wouldn't be updating that much :( but we have the day off today so I'm just gonna try to update as many chapters as I can! \m/ :)) just be sure to review! :D**

**BELLA'S POV **

I woke up the next day with the dull early morning light shining on my forehead…_and _I was on my bed…hmm…I guess Edward brought me up here. Oh God, I hope I wasn't talking again.

I sat up and scanned the room. Everyone was still asleep. I twisted my head to look at the bedside table's clock. Oh, it's only 6 am. As usual, Alice and Rosalie weren't in their beds, and in an hour, Hermione would wake up….

I decided to go out and walk a bit. I stepped quietly out of bed, put on my Hogwarts robes and my shoes, got my broom and tried to walk quietly down the staircase.

Unfortunately, someone was already downstairs, so my efforts of being quiet were completely wasted. Well, not _completely_, maybe just a little.

"Good morning Bella. Why is it that you have your broom?" Harry asked, sipping coffee.

"I was gonna practice for Quidditch, Ed- uh, _someone _said that Madam Hooch was gonna give us something not-so-easy today." Whoops. I didn't wanna inform Harry that I had spent the night with Edward and fell asleep on his lap. That would be awkward and weird in so many ways…

"Oh. Well then, want to join me? I was going to take a ride out myself." Harry said, finishing his coffee.

I was surprised. He didn't even have his broom with him.

"Sure. But where's your broom?"

"Oh yeah. _Accio, Firebolt!" _

The suddenly came flying in from the boy's dormitory. It stopped just in time for Harry to get hold of it.

"Nice. C'mon, before someone else wakes up." I said, taking his hand and pulling him out the portrait hole. I wasn't uncomfortable every time Harry and I held hands. Actually, I didn't really care. He was like my brother, and I loved him in a brother-and-sister way. And anyway, he didn't mind either.

We walked slowly to the Quidditch Pitch, our brooms floating beside us. We had Hermione enchant them so they would float whenever we said a certain set of words.

And then Harry got tired of walking. "Bella, I have an idea. Do you wanna…?"

"I know what your thinking. And it's _**not **_because I'm a mind-reader like Edward." I said as I got on my broom.

"Yeah, but we have to be quiet because we might wake people up, okay?" Harry said as _he _got on his broom.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, on three. One…two…THREE!" and at that, we zoomed out of the open corridors and out into the garden, on the way to the pitch.

It was a nice day. The sun was already shining brightly, and the cool breeze was grand. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin and the wind in my hair. **(A/N, if you guys read my other stories, you'd know where I got that line from) **

Harry started laughing freely. I laughed with him. It kind of reminded me when it was our first time to ride brooms….

~_Flashback~_

"Weee!!! I love this, Harry! I feel like I'm flying!" I said, as we flew higher and higher into the sky, with our new brooms.

"Yeah! I know! I feel like I can fly until we reach those white thingys in the sky!" Harry said light-heartedly.

I laughed. "Their called _clouds, _Harry! Hahaha!"

"Oh, I knew that." Harry said, blushing red.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed harder. "Sure you did."

I was laughing and laughing, I couldn't control myself. I suddenly found myself on the ground, with a small bleeding bruise on my head.

"BELLA! Are you okay?" Harry said, taking my hand and helping me up.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, trying to look ok.

"You're apologizing for bleeding? Ha, and I thought _I _was stupid!" He said sarcastically. I pouted and pretended to cry.

"Ack! NO! I was just kidding! Come, we'll get you some help…"

~_End of flashback~_

"Harry, remember when you didn't know what those _white thingys _were?" I said, laughing.

"Argh! Bella, don't remind me of _that!_ You promised you wouldn't bring it up again!" He said satirically.

I just laughed harder. "Yeah, sure."

I didn't notice that we were already in the pitch until I nearly hit the score board. I just laughed at this, and continued to fly higher into the sky, enjoying my freedom.


	19. The Ball Part One: Hey beautiful!

**Hey! Okay, so, I just think that I should fastforward it to the ball already, so that when next week comes…well, you'll have a lot to think about before I update again :D okay? So yeah…here's the next chapter…review okay…**

**BELLA'S POV**

I sighed. _Today _was the big day. _Today _is the day that _Jacob _comes over and takes me to the ball. _Today _I am gonna wear the death traps and my new dress. _Today _I was going to dance all night with Jacob, who, coincidentally, doesn't know how to dance as well. _Today _is a BIG day. A VERY BIG day.

"C'mon, Bella! Cheer up! You'll look dazzling when Alice is through with _you!_" Ginny said, as she fixed her now curly but still fire-red hair. That Alice also fixed earlier.

I sighed. _How in the world could I cheer up when I'm sitting here, blindfolded, anticipating the coming of my long lost best friend and waiting for Alice to finish with me?!_

"Yeah Bella. Alice is doing a great job." Hermione said from behind me.

"Yeah, you look as pretty as ever. Jacob will be stunned." I heard Rosalie say from the…stairs?

"C'mon Bella! Don't you have any faith in me _at all?_" Alice said. I felt her ice cold hands pull a strand of hair away from my face and wrap it around something. Hmm, maybe she was curling my hair again.

I sighed again. "I have _complete _faith in _you _Alice! I just don't have faith in _myself! _I'll mess _everything _up again!"

"No! Gosh, Bella. Don't me so pessimistic! Everything'll turn out great! I _know _it!" Alice said, and if my eyes were open, I could've seen her wink.

"Sorry. Yeah, I know, I'm being stupid."

"Done! Now, feast your eyes on my newest creation!" Alice said proudly as she took of my blindfold.

I gasped. Alice was right. Well, she's _always _right but still….I looked, well, I looked pretty good. I noticed that Alice wanted to emphasize my hair; it was as wavy as the ocean and it sort of glittered a bit.

"_Voila! _Don't you love it, Bella?" Alice said, turning the chair so I could face her.

"Yeah, it's awesome Alice. Thanks. Now, um, it's almost time for the ball and Jake will be here in 15 minutes. Can you show me my dress now?" I said curiously. Evidently, Alice thought that my dress should be a surprise since I couldn't pick anything out in Hogsmeade.

"Fine. Ginny, can you hand me Bella's dress please? Hermione cover Bella's eyes will you." Alice said excitedly.

The last thing I saw was Ginny walking towards the big closet near Alice's bed and then my eyes were covered once again.

After a brief moment, I heard Ginny say; "Tada! Look, Bella!"

Hermione's hands left my eyes and I saw a beautiful piece of clothing in front of me.

"Amazing. Is that…_mine?" _I asked, staring at the beautiful dark blue tube dress, that literally SPARKLED like diamonds.

"Duh. Now, we'll go now because we need to dress up too." Hermione said, taking one step to the door.

"Um, we all live in the same room? Where are you going?" I said, confused.

"Were dressing up somewhere else, Bella. So that you can dress up by yourself….BYE!" Ginny said, then, in about a minute, I was left alone in the room, and the door was closed and locked. Oh well, at least I could have some privacy.

I walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to fall because Alice's death traps are as high as Mt. Everest. Unfortunately, I tripped on the 3rd step.

Luckily, someone caught me.

"Bella!" Edward said. Yeah, it was him.

"Oops. Sorry, your sister's so called 'shoes' are making me sick."

He sighed. Then smiled. "Your feet look fine. And did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" He said, taking a good look at me.

I blushed. "No need to shower me with compliments, Edward. I know I look horrible." I said, my blush disappearing and my face falling.

"No, you truly look beautiful, Bella. Now, either accept that or don't, everyone will still think you're as beautiful as ever." He said, showing my favorite crooked smile.

For I minute, I forgot how to breathe, then I recovered and said;

"Yeah…right."

He sighed and said, "Fine…but I'm telling you…."

"Anyway…." I said, changing the topic. "So, who's your date?"

"No one. The girl I love is already taken." He said, going on full-on poker face mode.

I felt my face fall. Who was this girl? He's in love with another girl? I sighed. A deep, deep sigh.

I decided to change the topic again. This one just made me feel even more sad than I already was.

"So…are you suppose to be my pre-date? Um, Ginny said something about it earlier." I said, trying to sound casual.

He tried to compose his face and said; "Yes, now, let's get going before it's too late."

We linked arms and walked down the stairs. Slowly.

Jacob still wasn't here when we were in front of the Great Hall. I was already nervous.

"Bella. Please, he's going to be here. It's okay. Relax. Breathe. Everything will be okay." Edward said, giving my hand a slight squeeze.

I opened my mouth to say something but someone suddenly tapped my back and said;

"Bella?"

I gasped and automatically let go of Edward's hand.

I turned around and said; "Jacob!"

He pulled me into a tight hug and his happiness sort of spread. I felt my face brighten in an instant.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. You look beautiful." Jacob said, holding me at arm's length.

I blushed and said; "Thanks. You don't look so bad your self."

Jacob's eyes ran through my hair. He seemed to like it because he smiled and said;

"Nice hair, beautiful! I laughed and said;

"Right back at ya, handsome!" We both laughed at this and then I remembered Edward.

"Oh!" Oops. "Edward! Sorry! Um, This is Jacob."

"I know. Um, we better go inside now." He said coldly.

"Edward I-

"C'mon, Bells." Jacob said, interrupting me.

The three of us walked inside. I gasped. The Great Hall was filled with beautiful flowers and pretty lights and everything! It looked like a magical garden.

"You freaked out yet, Jake?" I said.

"Not quite." He said, laughingly.

"Bella!" Alice said, along with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. They looked beautiful.

"Hey! Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, this is Jacob. He's um….my date."

"Hello, Jacob. Bella, is he a…?" Hermione said, looking at me.

"No, he's not a vampire." **(A/N he isn't a wolf yet) **

"Oh…" Hermione said, nodding.

Suddenly, the music started playing and I braced myself for the biggest night of my Hogwarts life.

**Sorry if this is a cliffy…I'll continue on Friday! Review! :D**


	20. The Ball Part two: Firewhiskey

**Hey!!! Okay, EXAMS start next week :O so, I'll update one today, then I'll update as much as I can during our Christmas break! Mm`kay? **

**BELLA'S POV**

"So…the music's playing…are we like, suppose to…?" Jacob said, in a nervous tone.

"Dance? Um…do you want to?" I said, twirling my hair.

"Maybe later…wanna get some punch instead?" He said in a brighter tone.

I sighed in relief. "Yes, that would be very good. Thanks." I said, smiling at Jacob. "um, see ya, later Edward." I added, turning to face his hard, cold eyes. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I sighed and turned away.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown. I only noticed now…" I said, marveling at his height. I guess I looked like a little girl next to him.

He chuckled. "Sure, sure. Hey, wanna sit down?" He said, handing me a glass.

"Yeah, sure, I wasn't planning on standing for the next 2 hours in heels anyway." I said, looking at my feet.

"Yeah, but you _do _plan on dancing, right? I mean, c'mon Bella, this is a _ball _right?" He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Dancing…not such a good idea for me…but yeah, we can dance at least once." I said, giving up. I knew Alice would be disappointed if she didn't see me dance at least once with my date.

We made our way through the crowd, looking for any sign of my friends sitting in a table.

"Over here, Bella!" I heard someone say from my back.

I turned around and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all together in a table.

I sighed in relief and pulled Jacob to them.

"Hey guys. Um, you remember Jacob from five minutes ago right?"

"Yeah, sit down, Bella!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I was kind of about to…" I said, gripping hard onto Jacob's hand. God, the pain in my shoes was killing me. I noticed Edward staring at our hands, his eyes as blank as before. I tried to ignore him.

"It's Jacob, right? I'm Hermione Granger. You're a muggle, right?" Hermione suddenly said, smiling warmly at Jacob.

"Um…" He said, seeming confused.

"Hermione, he's not a wizard. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'muggle'…" I said laughing at Jacob's confused expression.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Hermione said, blushing.

Jacob chuckled. "It's okay…Hermione, right? Yeah, I am a…'muggle' if that's what you guys would call it."

I remembered that I haven't properly introduced _everyone _to Jacob. I decided to do it now, before _anyone _starts to bring up dancing.

"Oh yeah, sorry um, I guess I haven't properly introduced you guys yet. Jacob, this is well, she's Hermione." I said, gesturing him to Hermione. She merely smiled as she drank her punch. Jake smiled back, and his warm aura filled the table. "This is Ron, you'll like him, Jake. You guys share the same passion of eating." I said jokingly. Jacob and Ron shook hands and laughed. "This is Ron's sister, Ginny. Hmm, have you heard of Quidditch? Well, if you haven't, it's a sport where you fly on a broom, Ginny's very good at it." Ginny blushed, and smiled at Jacob who said;

"FLY? ON A BROOM?! Man, how _cool _can this place get?!" They all laughed as I continued with everyone else.

"….And this is Edward." Once I said his name, he looked up and Jake's aura of happiness was suddenly swept away. Everyone in the table felt gloomy now that I brought up my former lover. "He's um…well, he was…he's Edward. He's a lot like me, so I guess you guys would get along."

Before Jacob or anyone else could say anything, Luna suddenly appeared.

"Hi Bella!" She said brightly.

She was wearing a layered, green dress and its sleeves were only until her shoulders. She was wearing her radish earrings again…oh well, that's Luna for you.

"Hey Luna. What's up?" I said, turning around to face Luna's once again dreamy eyes. "Oh, Jacob, this is Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Jacob smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and said;

"Oh. Is he your boyfriend, Bella? I thought _Edward _was your boyfriend…you guys just look really cute together, but, Jacob looks really nice too."

I blushed. Edward looked depressed and bored. Jacob, well, Jacob had a huge grin on his face, probably enjoying his time here.

The tension grew higher as I thought of what to say…the rest of my friend's faces were full of pity. The whole in my chest started to rip itself up again…

"I um….well…we were sort of, um…Jacob's….Jacob's…were just friends. And um…Edward…well, he's not…well, we…no, he's not my boyfriend. And neither is Jacob. We're all _just friends._" It pained me so much to say the last part. As much as I didn't want to say it, I had to. I just _had_ to.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if I could borrow your Potions book. I seem to have lost mine." Luna said, her dreamy eyes gazing lightly into mine.

"Um, yeah, sure. Whenever you want, Luna. We'll look for your book after all this is over, okay?" I said, smiling slightly at her, my voice breaking a bit.

"Thanks Bella. You're the best" She just smiled, then walked away. I sighed, turned around to see Edward's topaz eyes, swimming with genuine sadness now, staring at me. I also noticed everyone was suddenly quiet. I sighed again and took a big sip of my punch. This was gonna be a long night…

"So…it's almost 11pm…Bells, did I tell you that I need to be home by 12 am? At the latest? I'm really sorry. So…I guess…well, do you wanna dance?" Jacob said, sounding slightly nervous.

I blushed then said, "Sure, Jake. Let's go." I took his hand, intertwined our fingers and walked to the dancefloor.

I took in a big breath and put both my hands around his neck. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were also dancing, and so were Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron and Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't wanna turn around and look at sad Edward, all alone in the table…

"Wow, Bella. You're _dancing_…amazing." Jacob suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. Yeah, and so are you." I said. Our faces were just inches away from each other that if you looked at us from far away, you'd think we were kissing.

"Haha. So…um…Bella…about a while ago…were okay, back there? It looked like you were about to have a serious breakdown…" He said, catching me by surprise.

"Yeah, well…" I said, taking deep breaths.

"I know what he did to you, Bella. I would never hurt you like that. Never. After all, I _am _your best friend, right?" Jacob said, his tone light but his eyes serious.

"Yeah, of course. You're my best friend."

We danced until the song ended. Then Jacob's hands reluctantly let go of my waist and my hands left his neck.

"Well, time to go." Jacob said, his voice sad.

I sighed. "Yeah. But you'll be back for the holidays right? I've already worked it out with Dumbledore. He says you can stay here if you want to."

"Sure, sure. Now, we better get going. My dad's an old man, and I wouldn't wanna keep the old man waiting…" Jacob said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, let's go."

After I saw Jake off, I walked back to the Great Hall, bracing myself for more danger.

But as I opened the doors, I bumped into Edward.

"Leaving already? Come on, if I have to endure this, _you _have to, too. It's only fair." I said, poking his chest.

His eyes looked a little brighter now. "What else am I gonna do? I don't have a date to dance with nor do I have a-

I sighed. I guess I _should _at least dance with him. You know, to make Alice proud.

"_I'll_ dance with you. Come."

As I said the words, his eyes became as bright as the sun. He looked better than he did an hour ago.

"Oh, but on one condition: Were dancing in the gazebo outside, okay? the one in the garden. Anyway, they decorated that part, too." I said, grinning at him. He simply nodded and smiled his crooked smile at me. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, but I recovered quickly and we set out for the garden.

"Why suddenly so interested in dancing?" Edward said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I chuckled as he put his hands around my waist.

"I guess I feel sort of happy tonight."

He smiled. "Good."

We danced to a random song. It was a slow song. I kind of liked it, though. It sounded a bit like my lullaby.

When the song ended I gave in.

"Ow…! Ouch! Okay, my feet are literally hurting now."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll take you to the common room now." He said, getting ready to carry me.

"No! I'll just take off the stinking shoes! Then we'll go back to the Great Hall and drink some punch. Okay?" I said. I didn't quite want to end my night yet.

"Whatever you say. But I'm carrying you there." And before I could respond, I was off my feet and being carried to the Great Hall in vampire speed. _And_ my shoes were off. Thank God.

In about 2 minutes, I was in the Great Hall, sitting on a chair, and I was wearing my flats. Woah. That was fast.

"God, I forgot how fast you move, Edward." I said, looking for punch. For some reason, I kept wanting punch tonight.

He just laughed. I noticed everyone else was sitting in the table again. For some reason, they all looked a bit eccentric…

I was suddenly thirsty. I needed punch. I took the first thing my hands could hold on to on the table and drank it.

I surprisingly finished the whole glass. But, it didn't taste like punch…it tasted like…

"Bella! No! that was FIREWHISKEY! You finished it! Oh no…!" I heard Rosalie shout, her voice distant.

I suddenly felt weird. Like I could do anything tonight and get away with it. I ignored it.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess I should go back to the common room now. Before the whiskey kicks in." I said, my eyes swirling around the room.

"Take her upstairs, Edward. Quick, before she starts doing…" Alice said, her voice worrying.

"Sure. C'mon, Bella. Up you go." Edward said, while he effortlessly carried me like a baby.

Once I was in his arms and outside of the Great Hall, I sighed in relief and snuggled closer to his chest.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into unconsciousness….

Suddenly, I was with Edward again, in his meadow. We were lying down together, and he was stroking my cheek. The picture suddenly got blurry and faded, instead, it was replaced with another one. I was at my birthday party again. The candles and the flowery sent overwhelming. Edward suddenly pushed me out of the way and jumped onto Jasper. The scene changed again. This time, I was in the forest, and Edward was telling me goodbye. He was…explaining how much less I meant to him and that he was leaving me.

"_NO! NO! Please, don't do this!" I said, still in the forest._

"Bella? Bella? Are you awake?" I heard someone say from a far.

I continued to shout. And the voice continued to sound worried. Suddenly, my eyes opened. They were wet. I was dreaming again.

"Bella? Please, say something…" Edward said, his voice distressed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Bella. Just breathe. It was probably the fire whiskey."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

We were in the dormitory now, and he was taking off my flats.

I yawned. I felt loopy, too.

"Did you know that the elves used to play with babies? On rainbows?" I said, my eyes swirling around again.

Edward laughed. "Sure they do, Bella."

He carried me to the bed and put the quilt over me. I pushed it off and said,

"Don't you laugh at me, Mister!" I said, poking his chest again.

He suppressed a giggle.

"Sorry. Now, go to sleep, my Bella. You need rest. It's almost morning." He said, his voice as soft as velvet.

At this point, I wasn't thinking anymore. I just did what the firewhiskey told me to do.

Acting as if I was in a dream, I suddenly put my hands around his neck and kissed him.

His lips were surprised at first, but kissed me back. Then he continued to do it with so much passion that it made me even more dizzy. I reluctantly pulled back, gasping for air.

"I love you, Edward. I always will. You're my life. I need you. I _will not _live without you. I love you." I said, kissing his forehead. His eyes seemed surprised but they seem to be hiding his pleasure.

"Yes Bella. I love you, too. You are my life. I will never ever _ever_ leave you again. That's a promise, I will _never_ break." He said, giving me another soft kiss then gently pushing me back to the pillow. I sighed in contentment.

I bet I was going to remember this.

**Yay! I'm done with this chapter! BTW, the story isn't done yet, there's still more to come :D just keep on reading and reviewing :D oh and, thanks so much to '**_we love edward'_** for giving me the bella-gets-drunk idea. You rock ! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Waking Up

**CHRISTMAS BREAK, HERE I COME! Oh yeah, it's our Christmas break!!!! :D and `m lovin it! :D okay, I'll flood you guys with updates now to make for last week, `kay? Here goes…**

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't remember a thing.

"_Do you think we should wake her up now?" _

"_I don't know…what if she's still…you know…from the fire whiskey…"_

"_But we've been covering for her for about 2 days now…"_

Darkness. And voices. Darkness and voices. Where was I? What happened last night? Why is everything so dark? Why can't I see the people talking? Hermione? Alice? Harry?...Edward?

I slowly tried to open my eyes…everything went blurry…

They were silent as I sat up and rubbed my eyes gently.

"What? What? Where am I? Where, where is…" I said, not managing to say the name.

"Bella? BELLA!" Hermione said, hugging me. Hmm, she was beside me? I didn't notice.

"H-hermione…hey…um…what _happened_ last night?"

They chuckled. "Bella, you mean 'what happened 2 nights ago'?" I heard Emmett say, I think. My vision was still a bit blurry.

"E-emmett? Huh? TWO nights ago? What….?" I said, rubbing my eyes once again.

"Well…you were out for quite some time…" Harry said, putting his hand on mine, I heard a growl, but I ignored it and flipped my hand over so I was holding Harry's hand.

"Yeah, and…well…you drank some fire whiskey…so I told Edward to bring you to your room…you can't remember _anything_ at all, can you?" Alice said, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Yeah…all I can remember is…wait, I was asleep for _two_ nights already?! What did you tell the teachers?!" I said, panicking. I was out for that long?

"Don't worry Bella. We took care of _everything!"_ Alice said, smiling at me.

I snorted. They must've missed _something_ out. Hmm….

"My homework?"

"Already finished!" Hermione said, smiling at me.

"My classes?"

"You had to go your Aunt Olivia's house. She had a massive stomach ache and needed your help." Alice said, smirking.

"Aunt Olivia…?" I said, confused. I didn't have an Aunt Olivia.

"E`use meh, `ih `ave eh really bad stoomaack `ache. `Ih need to e`use to Eeesabella Swaaan please." Ginny said, pinching her nose. I laughed. Haha, I didn't know Ginny could do that.

"Hmm…what about the students? Our fellow Gryffindor dorm-mates? Huh?"

"Um…actually, you've been staying in the boy's dorm…`cause well, girls are too…you know…" Ron said, trying to explain.

"What?! So I'm in the _boy's dorm right now?!"_

"Yeah…you sort of are…but don't worry, all of the guys said they'd keep their mouths shut." Rosalie said, smiling at herself. Hmm, maybe she had a step in too.

I closed my eyes, taking a minute to take things in. So…

I was in the boy's dormitory.

For about two nights now.

I drank fire whiskey.

I got drunk because of it.

_Edward_ brought me to the dorm.

_I_ was drunk.

People do weird things when they are drunk.

What did _I_ do?

Oh…no…

I opened my eyes.

"I-I have to…what time is it?" I said, noticing the sun shining brightly.

"It's…3 am." Jasper said, staring at the sky.

"Oh. So…what do we do now?" I said blankly.

"We have breakfast!" Alice said, jumping out of my bed.

"I um….ok, sure. Let's have breakfast." I said, getting out of bed. I didn't have that much balance though. Hmm, must me the whiskey.

"Woah Bella. You okay?" Hermione said, holding my elbow.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just need to take a bath first. I bet I look like a haystack."

"Sure Bella. Edward will wait for you. The others and I have to make your Aunt Olivia's stomach ache disappear." Alice said with a wink.

I laughed as they went down the stairs. Then I had to face Edward.

I turned around…

"Hi." I said, looking at the ground.

"Hello." He said, staring at me.

"So…I'm just gonna…take a bath…ok…?" I said awkwardly.

"Sure." He said blankly.

I silently took my things and left for the bathroom.

After the warm water touched my skin, I dried my hair with my wand, put on a white button down shirt and jeans, threw on my Hogwarts robe I stepped out of the bathroom, only to find a very calm and composed Edward waiting for me.

"Hey there, ready?" He said, smiling.

"Hi. Yeah, let's go." I said, going down the stairs.

The walk to the Great Hall was silent…I didn't want silence. I wanted to know what happened.

"So….are you planning on telling me what happened…er, two nights ago?"

He suddenly turned rigid. I sighed.

"You're not gonna tell me." I said, sighing again.

"You don't remember?" He said blankly.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I said, confused.

He seemed to vacillate for a moment.

He sighed. "You…said…some…silly…things." He said, his voice sounding really heartbreaking.

"Really? Gosh…I wonder what I said. Anyway, I guess I didn't mean _whatever_ I said."

"Yeah, I guess you didn't." He said, his voice getting sadder and sadder.

"Why so sad, Edward?" I said, taking his hand. It was the first time I held his hand in so many months. I missed the texture of his skin.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, giving my hand a light squeeze. I sighed in relief and held his hand tighter.

"Ok." I said, enjoying the feeling of holding his hand.


	22. It's no irritable grizzly

**BELLA'S POV**

We were still holding hands while our way to the Great Hall.

That's why everybody was staring at us.

"Bella!" Someone called from behind me. I turned around –still holding Edward's hand- and I see a very pretty Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Luna. Did you get my textbook?" I said, _still _holding Edward's hand.

"Yes. Oh thank you so much Bella! Snape would've failed me if I didn't turn in my assignment! Oh, by the way, how's your Aunt Olivia?" Luna said, looking concerned.

"Oh, um, My Aunt Olivia? Oh, um, she's um…" I forgot all about Aunt Olivia. What was I going to say now?

"Her Aunt is doing jus fine. Actually, she's on her way to Paris, France to see the Eiffel tower." Edward said, helping me out. He still didn't let go of my hand, though.

"Er…yeah! She…she told me to visit her there, during the Holidays, but I'd rather not. I've planned to spend the holidays here, with you guys and…Jacob. He's um, he's coming over...for the Holidays." I said, nervously.

"Oh, so you and Jacob hit it off, huh?" Luna said, her voice light.

"What?! No!" I felt Edward squeeze my hand for a brief moment. "No! We, um, we're not dating. He's like, my best friend." I said, squeezing Edward' hand.

"Oh. So it's you and Edward then?" Luna said, pointing at our intertwined hands.

We immediately let go of each other's hands after that. I noticed that my hand was freezing cold, although it longed for Edward's hand even more.

"No, no. We um…how could you think that, Luna?" I said with a light chuckle. "He's um, well he's a vampire and I'm, well I'm a human, see the difference?" I continued, along with another light chuckle.

Luna looked a bit disappointed. "Oh. Well, that's fine! I just thought…anyway! Bye, then Bella! Thanks again!" She said, looking dreamy once again.

I waved and smiled. I hoped it looked convincing.

We continued to walk, silently. I missed his hand. I missed _him_.

A cold hand suddenly took my hand and held it. It was Edward's. I sighed in contentment. At least he loved me enough just to hold my hand.

We were still holding hands when we got to the Great Hall.

Edward led me to the place where Hermione and the rest were sitting.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said, waving at me.

"Hi…" I replied.

"Ahem, ahem." Hermione said, faking a cough. I immediately noticed what she was trying to tell me. I reluctantly let go of Edward's hand and sat down.

"So…how're you feeling Bella?" Alice said, smiling at me.

"I'm fine thank you."

I suddenly realized that I was starving. I knowingly shut up and feasted on my cereal. Halfway through it though, Emmett noticed my feasting.

"Hmm, I don't understand why you love those bits of cereal, Bella. I myself would drink any grizzly bear's blood anytime instead of _that._" He said, pretending to look disgusted.

I sighed. So he wanted to play it that way huh. Fine.

"Well, Emmett, it's no irritable grizzly…but I bet it tastes _so much better_ than an _animal's blood._ Yuck." I said, pretending to shake in disgust.

Suddenly, my mind seemed to show me a flashback because I was suddenly in my dining room with Edward.

"_Well…it's no irritable grizzly…" I said, smiling at my lovely angel. Oh how I loved him. _

"_Yes well, you should probably think of saying that to Emmett. Maybe he'll think twice when he's about to irritate another grizzly." Edward said, smiling at me. I smiled back. _

_He suddenly took my face in his hands and leaned in to press his lips to mine. I kissed him back, of course. _

_He pulled back, panting. "I love you, Bella." He said, kissing my forehead. _

"_You already know how I feel about you, Edward." I said, smiling at him._

The image suddenly blurred, then disappeared.

"Bella? Bella! Hello?!"

"Bella!?" I heard voices say.

I suddenly noticed that I was just staring blankly at the window behind Emmett. Whoa.

"Bella?" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of me. My eyes didn't respond though. My eyes stayed blank while they stared at the window.

"Hmm….I know! Bella, look, Jacob's calling you!" My head suddenly turned around and my hand got my phone from my pocket.

I checked it. Nothing. No calls. I sighed. He hasn't called me since the ball. What happened? Did he think I was weird?

"Bella, what happened?" Ron said, snapping his fingers at me.

"Nothing. Um, flashback…I gotta go." I stood up and started walking to my dorm. I knew all of them were staring confusingly at my back, but I managed to ignore them. I sighed. What just _happened_?

**So sorry for the short update guys. I have to go Christmas shopping. See ya! REVIEW!**


	23. Quidditch

**So…it's Christmas Eve tonight…Merry Christmas (again) guys! :D you all rock! Oh, and, hey, I just wanted to say that it's almost Christmas in Hogwarts too :D **

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked swiftly to the girl's dormitory. I needed some time to think. I started running and running and running until I got to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Wingardium Leviosa" It swung open. "Thank you." I said as I climbed in.

The common room was empty. I walked up the stairs to get to the girl's dormitory. It wasn't empty but all of the remaining girls were covered by their four posters. I sighed in relief. At least I get some privacy here.

I went to the big, vertical window -which was placed beside my bed- and sat down on its windowsill. I sat in tuck position so that my head could turn around properly, without getting myself hurt.

I stared right through the window, straight into the outside. I watched the huge trees swaying back and forth because of the pre-Christmas chill. I watched the professors walking around the garden. I watched every living thing there was outside my window.

I glanced briefly at my watch; it was 4:00 in the morning. Wow. Time passes by slowly if you have nothing to do.

I decided to call Jake. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it was worth a shot.

I took y cell phone out and dialed Jake's number. It rang.

After about _five rings_, someone picked the phone up. _Finally._

"Hello?" A scruffy old voice said. It was Billy.

"Hey, it's Bella, um, is Jacob there?" I said, crossing my fingers.

"Yeah, he's here. But…he's sick with Mono." Billy said.

"Oh. Well, tell him that I said 'get well soon' and um, remind him about the…the promise he made, mm`kay?"

"Sure Bella. See you." Then he hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed. So Jacob was sick. I just had to wait a little bit longer before he gets better. Anyways, he is coming over for the holidays, and I've got better things to worry about. I sighed. Who am I kidding? This was going to haunt me until the day he would call.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Hermione.

"Oh, hey." I said, twisting my head a little so I could face her.

"Are you okay? You seemed quite distressed back there." Hermione said, sitting on my bed. I hesitated. Should I go to the bed too? No, I liked my windowsill.

"Yes, I'm- I'm absolutely fine. Um, what're you doing here?" I said, messing up my already messed up hair.

"I practically live here, Bella" Hermione said with a slight chuckle. "The real question is, what're _you_ doing _here_?"

"Oh, me? Um, I was just…just, calling Charlie. You know, to say hi." I said nervously. I didn't want them to think I was calling _Jacob. _They'd automatically think liked him. And, apparently, I don't.

Hermione snorted. "At 4 am Bella? You chose to call Charlie at 4 in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah." Was all I managed to say.

"Uh-huh…" She said with suspicious eyes.

"What? It's not like I've committed a murder, Hermione." I said with a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I was over-reacting. Sorry Bella. Anyways, Harry and Ron were asking if you wanted to go flying. Emmett and Jasper wanted to try. Carlisle and Esme are coming. They sent me up here to ask you if you wanted to join. Well, do you?" She said, standing up.

"Well…if you put it that way…I guess I could come. I haven't actually _moved _since two nights ago."

We both laughed as I quietly mounted my broom and asked Hermione to get on. She agreed, and we went flying silently out the big, vertical window.

"Ah, Bella, so nice of you to join us." Carlisle said, helping me and Hermione off my broom.

"So…whose side are you guys on?" Harry said, smiling widely at me.

I stared at the two teams in front of me. The first one had Alice, Jasper, Harry, Carlisle, Esme and Ron, Alice, Esme and Carlisle as the chasers, Jasper and Harry as beaters and Ron as keeper.

The other team had Emmett, Ginny, Rosalie, Edward, Luna and Fred, Ginny, Rosalie and Luna as the chasers, Fred and Emmett as beaters and…Edward as seeker.

Seeing that the other team had the seeker's position open, I automatically went there. Hermione, on the other hand, was left with the other team.

"Alright, guys, no cheating! Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, _Emmett, _Edward, you better play fair!" Carlisle said. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were all looking at the ground as the rest of us laughed.

"Alright guys! Let's play!" Harry said, then in a split second, everyone was off the ground and flying in the air.

The game went on for about hours…it was already 6 am and I still couldn't see the snitch. Edward and I were both high up in the sky. Then suddenly, I saw a tiny little ball pass by my nose. I instantly dived down and followed it. Edward obviously noticed me because in about a minute, he was beside me, chuckling slightly.

"Sorry Edward, this is my game." I said, then I dived further and then I saw it. The golden snitch. I extended my hand, trying desperately to win this game. I stretched further, and then I got it. Edward was beside me in an instant.

"Ha! I win!" I said, holding the snitch up.

"For now. I'll win the next game." He said, flashing me a dark smile.

The whole gang were with us in an instant. I smiled proudly, giving Harry the snitch.

"About time, Bella. I was beginning to think you've lost your game." Harry said, playfully.

"I am insulted, Harry! I leave you here for a few _years _and you're telling me I lost my game?! Ouch!" I said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah Bella. I didn't know you were so good in the air. You're a complete klutz when it comes to the ground, though." Emmett said, laughing.

"Thank you, Emmett." I said, pouting at him.

"Okay kids, break it up. C'mon, let's get cleaned up, it's already 6 in the morning." Esme said, smiling widely at us. We all flew back to the castle, laughing and joking around.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! REVIEW!!**


	24. Crushes

**Hey guys :) sorry if I wasn't able to update yesterday, it was Christmas day AND I had a terrible headache. So, anyway, I'll just cut to the chase now…here's your chapter! **

**BELLA'S POV**

"…And so that is how Hogwarts was created. Now, let me tell you _why _it was made…" Professor what's-his-name said. Funny how I wasn't able to catch his name the first time we met. I've known him for years and I still don't know his name. Ha, ha.

It was our library session and Professor what's-his-name was explaining how Hogwarts was created, and, apparently, now he's explaining _why _it was created. I sighed. My eyes were already drooping for an hour. He's probably going to take another hour to explain why the school was made. God, this was going to take forever, wasn't it?

Since I was already half asleep, I decided to try to keep myself awake.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Hey, I'm bored like hell, sorry to bother. _

I folded it until it was at its tiniest and casually passed it to Edward's table. Sadly, he was the _only _person I knew in this group. Hermione and the others were already done with their damn library session. Ugh.

The paper came back; I unfolded it and read;

_It's fine, Bella. Yeah, it is pretty boring here. I wasn't even listening. I was thinking about someone. _

When I read the last line of the note, the whole in my chest started to rip itself again, I took another deep breath and wrote:

_Really? Wow. So, who is it? C'mon, tell me. Do I know her? Aw, your first crush, this is so…sweet. _

I folded it and passed it back. In about two minutes, the paper came back;

_Hmm…sorry, can't tell you. And, yes, you know her. You know her very well. _

So, I knew this girl huh. Hmph, I wonder who it is…

_Please tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul._

I folded it back and passed it back to Edward.

So Edward had his eye out already huh? Well, I guess this was fair. The paper came back, I unfolded it and it said;

_You won't tell a soul huh? A soul? Okay, so you're planning to tell either one of the vampires or Malfoy, because, clearly, none of them have souls._

I laughed. Good thing Professor what's-his-name didn't notice. Ha ha, he included Malfoy. I took my quill out and wrote:

_Ha ha, very very funny, Edward. Love it. But it's a little bit offending, don't you think? I mean, you don't think I could keep a secret? Why, you've told me so many before and nobody ever found out. Ouch._

I folded it and passed it back. It came back in a minute.

_Sorry Bella. I didn't mean it that way. You're the most trustworthy person I know. But, that won't change my mind; I'm still not telling you. Sorry. _

I wrote:

_I was just joking, Edward. No need to apologize. Anyway, so, it's Cho Chang isn't it? She's very pretty, and I know her._

I folded it back and passed it.

I heard slight laughter from beside me. What did I say? The paper was back, it read:

_Cho? No. Not her. _

Hmm…so it's not Cho. Fine:

_Hannah Abott? _

I folded it and passed it back.

I didn't get it. Cho was very pretty. Why didn't Edward like her?

The paper was back, I opened it and it said:

_No, not Hannah. _

Hmm…not Hannah…

_Katie Bell?_

I folded it and gave it back. While waiting, I pretended to listen so Professor what's-his-name wouldn't notice. The paper came back, I opened excitedly and read:

_No, she's great in Quidditch though. But not as great as you. _

I blushed. He didn't have to say that. I wasn't _that_ good.

_Hey, enough with the compliments. This conversation is about you, not me. So, is it Angelina Johnson? Her hair is nice. _

My cheeks were still read when the paper came back. I opened it and it said:

_No. But yeah, her hair is nice. _

Okay, he was looking at other girls now. Yeah, fine, it's not like I'm jealous or anything. Just plain curiosity.

_Okay, don't tell me it's Luna. But, then again, Luna is very pretty, even if she is a little bit…different. Her eyes are wonderful. It's her, isn't it?_

Yeah, I guess it was Luna. She had the most dreamy eyes and gorgeous hair that shined in the sunlight. The paper landed on my table, I opened it and read:

_No, your right about Luna though. It always pays to be different. _

Ok. So it wasn't Luna. Then who could it be???

_Hmm…Oh! I know! Its Ginny isn't it!!!? She's perfect! All the guys are practically falling for her. Oh, but, she's in love with Harry though, if you haven't noticed. Sorry Edward._

I folded it and slowly put my hand on Edward's table.

Okay, this was the best I could come up with. It juts had to be her. Ginny was perfect, although her hair would _always _give me the shivers now because it kind of reminds me of Victoria.

The paper came back. I unfolded it and it said:

_No, Bella, it's not Ginny. I know she's pretty and all, but she's not my type. And besides, her hair reminds me a little bit of Victoria. DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT. Give it up, Bella. I'm never gonna tell you. _

I sighed. Fine, I'll just have to cope with it.

_Ugh. Fine, don't tell me. _

I gave it back, sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled silently and wrote:

_Thanks. What about you? Have you got a secret love? _

I sighed. What was I gonna say? If I said I didn't have one, he would think I didn't move on and that I was so obsessed with him. And, hopefully, I wasn't.

_Well…now that you've mentioned it…I do have a so called 'secret love'_

Okay, I was lying, but it was just a little one, I mean, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

The paper came back. It read:

_**Who is it?! **_

I noticed that his writing was _very _dark. I stole a look at his table. He was getting another quill, because apparently, the one he was using got broken.

_Ha, what happened to you quill? And no, I'm not gonna tell you. _

I folded it and gave it back to him.

He wrote very fast, I noticed, because in about half a minute, the paper was back on my table.

_Wrote to hard. _

Unfortunately, before I even got to reply, Professor what's-his-name said;

"Ms. Swan! Please tell me what I was _just _discussing!"

Great. "Um…. Uh…."

Then, Edward's soft voice suddenly whispered:

"About Godrick Gryffindor."

"Well Ms. Swan?!" Professor what's-his-name said.

"Um…something about Godrick Gryffindor?"

"Oh. Wow. Um, good. Just, okay, I just though you weren't listening." He said, and then he went back to discussing about Godrick Gryffindor.

The session ended fifteen minutes after that, and me and Edward went out the library together. After all, he had his eye out for someone else anyway.

"Hey, thanks for the…" I said as we left the library.

"The answer? No problem, Bella." He said, smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Um, I've got free period next, and Hermione, Harry, Ron and the rest of the Cullens' don't start their free period `till after lunch. So…maybe you wanna…" I said, messing up my hair.

"Sure. Whatever you want, let's just drop by the common room first." He said.

"Uh, sure, of course. C'mon." I said as we walked up the 'moving' staircases.

**Heeeey :) so, review, `kay? **


	25. Free Period

**BELLA'S POV**

I was waiting for Edward to come down from the guy's dorm when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Hey, Bella. Um, it's, me, Jacob." I sighed in relief. Although it didn't sound like him, it was him.

"Hey, you doing ok? I heard you were sick…mono…"

"Yeah, I'm um, fine now."

"Don't you get mono because of…kissing? I remember reading it somewhere in Forks." Did I _kiss _Jacob when I was drunk? No, I couldn't have. He was long gone.

"I don't know. I haven't actually _kissed _anyone yet. I'm saving my first kiss up for someone special." Then how did he get mono?

I was getting suspicious. "So…you still coming for the holidays? Hagrid's already cut down a tree. It's humungous."

Edward came down at this point. I mouthed "wait a second" to him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still coming. It's for a whole week, right?" He said, his voice as husky as ever. Although there was something hidden in it…

"Hmm…yeah, a week. Well, see you soon, Jake." Then I hung up. He sounded weird. Like he wasn't the Jacob I knew.

"_He's _coming over? For _one whole week?_" Edward said, standing up.

"Yeah. He is. So…what do you wanna do?" I said, trying to break his tension. I always knew that Edward and Jacob would never get along.

"I don't know. What do _you _wanna do?" He said, messing up his hair.

"I don't know. Can we just…take a walk outside or something? Wait, no, it's cold out there…and it's snowing…can we just stay indoors?" I said, shivering at the thought of trudging in the cold, cold snow. Yuck.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm, not the library." I said, then we both laughed.

"Nice one. So, what _do _you wanna do?" He said, twirling his wand.

"Hmm…what about we just, hang out or something…" I said, keeping my cell phone in my pocket.

"Sure. Where, though?"

"Uh, how about just here? I don't feel like walking anyway."

He smiled. "Sure."

We sat down on the carpet by the fireplace and talked. We talked about all there was to talk about, school, life, shoes, teachers, batch mates, parents, family, homes, rooms, parties and even the weather.

"Tell me again, why do you hate the cold so much?" He said, while I was staring at the snow falling down on the window.

"I just don't like the cold. I never did. I love the heat, though. I love feeling it on my skin." I said, closing my eyes and imagining how life would've been if I didn't choose to move to Forks…

Horrible.

"What are you thinking? You seem so…quiet. I feel like I'm the only one talking." He said, waving his hand in front of me.

"Sorry. I was just wondering about how things would've been if I hadn't moved to Forks." I said, opening my eyes once more.

"And….?"

I took a deep breath. Okay, time to explain. I knew I couldn't keep anything from Edward.

"Well, if I didn't move to Forks, I wouldn't have met Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike. If I didn't move to Forks, I wouldn't have been 're-united' with my now best guy friend, Jacob. If I didn't move to Forks, I wouldn't have met your family and, well you. If I didn't meet you, I wouldn't know anything about 'vegetarian vampires'. If I didn't meet you I wouldn't have…never mind. That's, well, in short, if I didn't move to Forks, a lot of good things wouldn't have happened." I said, blushing as I said the last part. I was getting a little bit to close to telling him about how I still loved him.

He seemed impressed. "Wow. That's _a lot_ of things, Bella. I'm a wee bit curious about that last part though…"

I blushed another shade of red. "Um…..are you gonna try and mesmerize me with your eyes and make me tell you the truth?"

"Well, yes. You know me well." He said, smiling darkly at me.

"Okay. Fine. I have no choice anyway, but I'm warning you…this is going to ruin _everything_. Are you sure you wanna hear it? It's kind of embarrassing though." I said, blushing harder.

"It's fine, Bella. I can handle _anything _now. Go ahead, I won't laugh. Promise." He said, adding a touch of sincerity to his speech.

I sighed. "Okay…here goes…"

"If I didn't meet you, I….I…." I hesitated. If I said this, it might in our whole relationship. I mean sure, we're friends and all, but…

"Go on." He said lightheartedly.

"Um…sorry, I _really really _can't say it. I mean, it would _so _ruin everything. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Bella. You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to." He said, stroking my hand. I sighed and let him do it. God, I was weak.

I decided to change the subject into a lighter topic.

"Hey, how do you get Mono?" I said, casually playing with his hand.

He seemed surprise. "And why would you ask that?"

"I…well, um, you see, Jacob's kind of sick, and well, I was talking to him a few moments ago, and he didn't sound like the Jacob I knew. He sounded….different, like he was a whole other person." I said, worrying.

"Jacob is sick?" He said, still playing with my fingers.

"Well, not _entirely_. I mean, he _was _sick. I don't know if he still is."

"Well, you get Mono by…kissing. I've read about it hundreds and hundreds of times. But then again…who'd Jacob kiss? Just after the ball?" He said, wondering.

"That's kind of the problem. I keep getting flashbacks, you know, from that night. I saw myself…well, _kissing _someone and…what if it was Jacob? But, God, I don't actually think I kissed _Jacob. _I mean, yeah, he's my best friend and all but…I wouldn't _kiss _him." I said, still playing with his hand.

Edward seemed to cringe a bit when I mentioned the kissing stuff.

"Well, I don't recall you kissing Jacob. But, I guess since you're getting flashbacks of kissing someone, I guess you did kiss someone, you just don't remember who." He said, kind of mysteriously. Hmm…

"Well, I hope he gets well soon. I'll interrogate him when he arrives here for the holidays." I said, standing up.

He stood up too.

"Okay then. Suit yourself." He said, smiling at me. It didn't reach his eyes, though.

"Uh, yeah, so um, I have to get to class. I have Herbology next. I'll see you later." I said, reluctantly letting go if his hand.

I was already on my way out of the portrait whole when he said;

"Hey, Bella! Can I ask a question?"

I turned around. "Sure."

"When…_Jacob _gets here, where is he gonna sleep?"

I suppressed a giggle. Of course I wouldn't know where he would sleep. Dumbledore hasn't told me anything yet.

"He's gonna sleep with me of course! In my bed? I mean, where else is he gonna sleep?" I said, throwing a fit of giggles.

"_WITH YOU?!?_" He said, his eyes becoming scary.

I cringed and stopped laughing.

"No, silly, not with me. The school would _never _allow it! I was just testing your reaction. I don't really know where he'll sleep. Dumbledore hasn't said anything."

He seemed to relax a bit.

He walked to me using vampire speed and said;

"Very funny, Bella." Then he chuckled darkly and walked away. I stared at him in amusement. Oh, Edward.

**So…..REVIEW!!! :D**


	26. Companions

**So….it's time for Jacob to come back to Hogwarts! I'm fast forwarding again, if you guys don't mind. I'm fast forwarding it to the night before Jacob comes over, so that's the 18****th**** of December. So, here goes…**

**BELLA'S POV**

I was already brushing my hair when Alice suddenly said;

"Bella, get your coat, Emmett is coming up to tell us that Dumbledore wants to see us in his office, plus, it's chilly outside and knowing you, you'd get cold." She said with a smug smile.

The door suddenly opened before I could even react. It was Emmett.

"Hey, Dumbledore-

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Alice said. Just let me get my coat." I said, standing up and patting him on the shoulder. It felt like patting hard, stone-cold ice.

I walked to my trunk and got my coat out. I didn't really choose it so I ended up with the brown one I wore when I first came to Forks. Hmm, I haven't worn this is years…I wore it and smelled its Forks-y smell. It was kind of hard to admit, but I kind of missed Forks.

Emmett stared speechless at the door. I turned around and noticed he was staring at me.

"What? Is it my hair? My clothes? What?" I said, blushing at the way he was staring at me. I noticed Alice mouthing something to him and him nodding. What? Was there something wrong with my hair? My clothes? Did I smell bad? Ugh, I just fix my hair a bit and everyone starts staring?

"No, nothing Bella. Come on." He said, walking down the stairs.

I sighed and followed. It was already 9:00 pm. What did Dumbledore want at this time of night?

I got down and got surprised. Everyone was there, Hermione, Ginny, -how did they get here before me?- Harry, Rosalie, Ron, Jasper and Edward.

I didn't say a word to anyone. I was kind of sleepy. I just silently walked out the portrait whole, unaware of them following me.

We were only halfway there when I noticed that _everyone _was staring at me. OK. What was wrong? I deliberately smelled my hair for a minute. It smelled like the new strawberry shampoo Charlie gave me. What? I smelled fine. So why were they staring?

We arrived at the front of the office by 9:30 pm. I yawned. Then a cold breeze blew. I shivered.

"Um, anybody know the password?" I said with another yawn. My eyes were already drooping. Ugh. I hated this.

"Um…Lemon Drop?" Harry said to the gargoyle. Nothing happened.

"Muggles?" Hermione said, nothing happened.

"What then?" Ron said rather impatiently. I guess he was sleepy too.

"Can't we just knock?" Ginny said, messing her hair up.

"Fine. But I bet it'll do nothing…" Ron said, knocking.

Someone opened the door. It was Carlisle.

"Yeah, it did _nothing." _Ginny said with a smug smile. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Good evening children." Dumbledore said, waving at us. No one seemed to notice except for the vampires.

I noticed Carlise and Esme were sitting down too. Ugh, were we going to have to explain why Malfoy suddenly had pink hair last week?

"Sit down, sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing to ten seats beside Carlise and Esme. We all sat down.

I noticed everyone was staring at me again. Okay, this was pissing me off.

"Um, may I say something?" I said directly to Dumbledore.

He nodded. "Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something wrong?" I said, looking down at myself.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Why Isabella, can't you see? You look rather ravishing tonight." He said, smiling widely at me.

Okay, so I looked nice. That didn't mean everyone had the right to stare. Wide-eyed.

I still blushed though. "Oh, um, thanks." I said, messing my hair up a bit.

"Okay, so as you all know, Jacob Black is coming tomorrow. And I have had so many things on my mind that I haven't arranged his dwelling for the week…." Oh no. I had a pretty good guess about where this was going.

"I have arranged for him to stay one of the towers. I, well…I need someone to stay with him there, to make him feel…safe. Also so that he wouldn't feel so alone, we wouldn't want our guest to feel lonely now wouldn't we?" He said, smiling at us. I didn't really see it though because I was already half asleep.

"So…who wants to volunteer? Have chosen you lot because you are the once who he knows and has spent multiple times with." He said, looking kind of sleepy himself.

No one raised their hand. Not even Carlisle or Esme.

Silence.

More silence.

"Oh, sorry, I may have dozed off somewhere there, uh, who volunteered?" Dumbledore said, looking lethargic.

No one said anything though.

"Okay, so that all of us can go to sleep now, I will speed things up a bit." Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his wand, a little glass bowl appeared in mid-air. It had little pieces of folded paper in it.

"We will do draw lots to make it fair. This bowl has all your names in them. I will pick out two names and _they _will be Jacob's companions." He said.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath (even the vampires) while Dumbledore stuck his hand in the bowl and picked out the first name.

"Edward Cullen!" The paper shouted. It seemed to wake everyone up. Edward sighed. Ha, now he's gonna have it.

"Edward, you shall be one of the companions Jacob shall have for the next week." Dumbledore said. Emmett, who was beside Edward, chuckled slightly. He received a hard looking punch from Edward. It didn't seem to hurt him though.

Everyone held their breath again as Dumbledore stuck his hand in the bowl once again.

The paper opened its mouth and said;

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I sighed. Okay, it was six nights with Jacob…..and Edward. How bad could it be?

"Isabella shall be the other companion. Okay, thank you very much for your time, good night, my students." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly at us. We all smiled in return and stood up.

It was only now that I noticed what all my friends were wearing.

Hermione was wearing a lavender tank top and lavender PJs. She has a white coat with her too. Ginny, on the other hand was wearing a green night gown that flowed only until her knees so she was wearing a long night jacket, which was made out of satin. Harry and Ron were wearing almost identical clothes. Harry was wearing a white t-shirt and blue PJs. Ron was wearing a blue t-shirt and white PJs. The Cullens, on the other hand, were wearing their clothes this morning and they _still _looked beautiful. I sighed. I wish I could look like them.

We left the office, and moments later, before we could even make it half-way to the common room, me, Hermione and Ginny collapsed.

"Ahh!" Rosalie screamed. I still regained a little consciousness. Although I was on the verge of fainting.

"It's fine. They're all just sleepy. You know humans." Alice said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't go all the way up. Instead, I said;

"I heard that, Alice."

Alice chuckled. "Sorry. No, Edward, Emmett, Er…Jazzy? Can you handle carrying one of them?"

"No problem, Ally." He said, smiling at Alice. Ah, I loved their love.

"Okay, Emmett, you carry Ginny. Jasper, you carry Hermione and…Edward, you're with Bella." She said, sounding like a mom.

The three vampires picked us up like little marshmallows. Then we all continued to walk to the common room.

"I...I…put me down." I protested.

"No, it's fine. Sleep now, my Bella. We have a big day tomorrow." Were the last words I heard before I let myself slip into unconsciousness.

**So…REVIEW!!! :D**


	27. Thestrals and Happy Endings

**BAD NEWS: I only have a few more days left in my Christmas break :( I'll **_**try **_**to update more :D just keep those reviews coming! \m/**

**BELLA'S POV**

I awoke with a dull light shining on my face. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I turned my head to look at the clock on my bedside table. It was only 4 am and for a second, I forgot the date. I shook my head and remembered that it was the 20th. It was the day….the day _Jacob _was coming over. I sighed. It was too late to feel nervous now. He was coming at 3:00…..so that meant I only had 11 hours to prepare.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrid. My hair was a haystack and my eyes looked dreary. I decided to fix myself up before I went and walked around the school grounds. I picked up my toiletries, some clothes, and walked to the bathroom.

The minute the hot water touched my skin, I immediately relaxed. My body seemed to get less tense every time hot water touched my skin. I let myself relax even more, and then I remembered I had a schedule to keep up with. I quickly soaped myself up and put shampoo on my hair. I decided to use the new shampoo Charlie gave me, for the second time. The first time was yesterday. After that, I soaked myself up with the water and then stepped out of the shower and started drying my hair. Hmm, no time for towel-dry today, I deliberately picked my wand up and used it to dry my hair. It dried up in minutes. I used my towel to dry my body up and then I put on my clothes. I deiced, since it was a "special" day that I should wear the white skirt which flowed to my knees. Alice gave it to me. I wore it along with the old dark blue tee Jacob and…_Edward _once complimented me on.

I silently stepped out the bathroom. It was 4:45 am. Everyone but Alice and Rosalie were soundly asleep in their beds. I tiptoed quietly to my trunk, put my towel inside, and pulled out my Hogwarts robes. I didn't wear them yet, but I put them on my bed. I gave myself one last look at the mirror. I noticed that my hair was slightly curly at the ends. I put on a silvery clip and walked silently to the staircase leading to the common room. I was just about to step on the first step when I realized, with a chuckle, that I haven't worn any shoes. I laughed silently chuckles while I went back to my trunk and pulled out a pair of blue décolleté sneakers. I hastily put them on and hurried down the stairs.

Luckily, I didn't trip or anything. I just noiselessly jumped off the last step and smiled. _That _was an achievement.

I climbed out of the portrait whole, and started to walk to my meadow. I realized I haven't really been there in a while, what with all the commotion happening.

Half way through my walk, it started to become chilly. I regretted not bringing my Hogwarts robe. It used to always keep me warm. Ugh. I decided whether or not I should use 'Accio' and get my robe. I decided against. It might wake the others up. I just hurriedly walked towards the secret entrance to my meadow.

When I got there, it was already 5 am. Plus, it was already a little warm. Instinctively, I walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down. I stretched my legs out and positioned my hands at the back so as to support my back. I felt the warm yet dull sunlight shine on my face. I sighed in contentment. This was what I needed right now, to just unwind. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.

Unfortunately, my relaxation was interrupted by a sudden movement in the hedge behind me. I suddenly opened my eyes and stood up. God, what if I was a death eater? No, it couldn't be. They're not allowed here.

I took my wand out, ready to strike if necessary. God, this so wasn't the best moment of my day.

Suddenly, a person came at me from behind. They took my hand and said;

"Bella?" The person said. I jumped.

My mind froze in shock. Who was this person? I turned around slowly, holding my breath……

The blood left my cheeks quickly. I sighed in relief. It was only Luna.

"Luna! Oh my God, you scared there for a second. What're you doing here?" I said, my face as pale as a ghost.

"Bella! Hello! Sorry, I know this is 'your' meadow, I was just on my way to see the Thestrals then I thought I saw one here and, well, I sort of followed it then I realized that it was just my imagination then I heard someone come and I got scared so I hid in the hedge over there." Luna said, her dreamy eyes looking a little anxious. Whoa. I've never seen her like this. I should've scared her to bits.

"Oh Luna! You look like you've seen a ghost! Whoa, um, I didn't know you could talk that fast. Um, did you say you were gonna see the Thestrals?" I said, moving on to a lighter topic.

"Yes, yes I did. Every 5:00 in the morning I ride them. I feed them at 4:45. Although I haven't fed them today. But I bet Hagrid's already fed them. I was actually going to see them now, want to come? It's an exhilarating experience and I don't believe you've already rode on one." Wow, what time does this girl wake up?

"Of course! I have read about them in books but I haven't really _seen _one or even _rode _one" I said, gesturing for her to lead the way, she smiled and led it happily.

It was 5:45. The sun was almost up.

At first, I didn't see anything. But then Luna kind of, "called" on and then I saw it. Whoa.

Thestrals had blank, white, shining eyes; it had the skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse but had a dragonish face.

"How can you see them? If you don't mind me asking." Luna said, touching one gently on its neck.

"Um, I've seen um, I've seen a vampire die; last summer, when I was being tracked down by a sadistic vampire named James. He sort of wanted to um, eat me. Does that count?" I said, remembering the terrifying memory of James…I shivered at the thought.

"Yes, I guess it counts. You can see them, can't you?" She said, gazing at me with her dreamy eyes.

"Um, yeah. I can."

"Do you wanna…? I don't like riding when there are so many people." Said Luna, as she gently boarded the Thestral.

I hesitated. Was it safe? What if I fell down? No, no, I've been riding my broom ever since I knew about them. There was no way I was backing out now.

"Sure, I guess." I said, as I cautiously climbed up the Thestral.

"Ready?" Luna said, excitement clear in her face.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said, then before I knew it, we were in the sky, flying as high as we could.

"This _is_ awesome!" I said, chuckling with delight.

"Yes, it is wonderful. I'm glad you like it." Luna said, smiling at me as we flew by the trees.

"It's just like riding a broom! I love it!" I said, smiling widely.

"Really? _This _is what flying a _broom _feels like? Wow, it seems _easier _now. I always thought it was _really _hard." Luna said, fixing her beautifully blonde hair. It sort of sparkled in the sunlight.

"Yeah, this is what its like. Lovely, isn't it?" I said, smiling at her.

"Yes, very lovely."

We flew _everywhere._ We flew to the gardens of the castle, the top of the towers, EVERYWHERE! I loved it!

"I think it's time to go now. It's already….6 in the morning. And, don't you have a visitor today? Jacob right?" Luna said, looking at me while dodging a tree.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Let's go down."

The Thestrals brought us down slowly. We climbed off and we gave them…raw meat? Okay, whatever it was, they loved it.

We left the Thestrals and went back to the castle grounds. We went to the girl's lavatory first, though.

We were both fixing our hair in front of the mirrors when Luna said;

"You look very pretty today, Bella. Is it because Jacob's coming?" I blushed and said;

"Um…thanks, Luna. You _always _look pretty."

Luna blushed. "Well, thank you. You're the first person who said that to me in this school. By the way, you _always _look pretty, too."

I blushed harder. "Thanks. So, where you going for the holidays?"

"I'm staying."

We entered the Great Hall and were surprised to see that so many people were there already. The Gryffindor table was almost full and the rest had 30 or 25 people in their tables. Luna and I said goodbye to each other with warm "Happy Christmas" greetings.

I arrived at the table and sat down beside Hermione. I realized that Ron, Harry, Fred, George and the Cullens were there, too. Ginny wasn't though.

"Looking very dashing today, aren't we Bella?" Fred said, smiling widely at me.

"Good morning to you too, Fred." I said, smiling back.

Edward gave me a crooked smile as I reached out for the porridge. I forgot to breathe for a second then I felt Hermione step on my toe.

"Er, where were you a while ago, Bella?" Hermione said, pouring me some orange juice.

"I was with the Thestrals. We flew with them, me and Luna. Did anyone ever notice that she had beautifully blonde hair?" I said, remembering Luna shimmering hair.

George snickered.

"Wow, Bella! I didn't know you were a _lesbian!_" He said, still snickering.

This kind of set me off. Luna was a very nice person and didn't deserve to be insulted. AND I WAS SO NOT A LESBIAN!!!

"Sorry, George, but I have already had a boyfriend once! So, tell me, what kind of lesbian dates _boys_?" I said in my defense.

When I said this, the Cullens' and my other friend's attention was suddenly directed to me. Ugh, I think I just crossed a line.

"Oh really?" He said, lifting one of his eyebrows. "Who was it, then?"

Oh no. What was I gonna say now? Okay, I can't lie…But…But…

"It's um, it was um…"

"Fred and George Weasely! Come here at once and please explain to me why Freddy Auzborn's tongue is PINK!" Boomed Professor McGonagall. Fred and George stood up laughingly walked to Professor McGonagall with wide smiles. I loved their positive outlook on things.

"What was that I heard about _Bella being a lesbian_?!" Ginny said as she sat down beside Harry. I was surprised when they shared a brief kiss. Unfortunately, Harry was beside me so I got the whole look of the humdinger.

"Um, did I miss something?" I said, getting confused. Was _Ron _okay with this?!

"Uh, Harry and Ginny are dating, Bella. Since last week. I was supposed to tell you but I sort of forgot so…" Rosalie said, smiling weakly at me.

Ugh. _Another _happy ending. I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE happy endings, it's just the fact that _everyone's _getting happy endings while I'm here, missing the love of my life even if he was RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I banged my head violently on the table and let it stay like that. I ignored all their confused stares.

"Bella…? You ok?" I heard Alice say after a while.

I slowly brought my head up. Yeah, they were all staring.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Uh, congratulations by the way." I said, smiling slightly at Ginny. She blushed.

"What were you thinking about?" Edward said, using his eyes to get me to tell the truth.

"Happy Endings."


	28. Christmas Alphabet!

**BELLA'S POV**

"What kind of happy ending, Bella?" Alice said.

"Um…you know, like the one with uh, Snow White and Prince what's-his-name."

"Oh." Alice said, her voice falling.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better get going now. I have a lot of stuff to do." I said, trying to escape the awkwardness.

"What kind of stuff, Bella?" Rosalie said, flipping her gorgeous hair.

"Um, you know… decorating-the-common-room kind of stuff." I said as I stood up.

"Oh, want us to help?" Emmett said, flexing his "guns". I laughed.

"Yeah, you should let them help, Bella. We're all going Christmas shopping." Hermione said.

"Hmm…when you say 'we'…what do you mean?" I said, then horrible flashbacks of Edward and me in the forest started coming. I tried my best to ignore them.

"I mean Ginny, Harry, Ron and Myself. You can't come. Sorry Bella." Hermione said in an apologetic voice.

Meanwhile, since my mind was going back to my horrible birthday party, all I managed to say was;

"Okay. Sure. Rosalie and the others can help. Bye." Then I started walking to the common room.

Hmm, I wonder what they're gonna buy…

I was already making plans on how I was going to decorate the common room…but little did I know that when I would get there people would already be decorating.

As I got to the portrait whole I heard singing. Beautiful voices, singing. Although I didn't wanna say it outloud, I had a pretty good guess who those 'people' were…

"Password?" The Fat Lady said, batting her long eyelashes. I smiled and said;

"WIngardium Leviosa." She smiled back and greeted me 'Happy Christmas' and swung forward.

I greeted her back and climbed in.

I was shocked with what I saw the minute I stepped inside, there were 5 vampires, _singing._

"_C is for the candy canes around the Christmas Lane!" _Alice was sang as she gracefully put up the candy canes in the tree. I was surprise, we had a tree?!

"_H is for the happiness of all the family!" _Rosalie sang, pirouetting elegantly around the room.

"_R is for the reindeers prancing down on Christmas Lane!" _Emmett said, imitating a reindeer. I laughed politely.

"_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane!" _Alice sang, pretending to taste a cake.

"_S is for the stockings, on the chimney wall." _Jasper sang as he put up the stockings. I stared at him. I've never heard him sing before.

"_T is for the toys, beneath the tree so tal!_!" Emmett said, effortlessly opening a random present under the tree. Alice got it back and smacked him on the head. The whole room shook with laughter.

"_M is for the mistletoe where everyone may kiss!" _Rosalie said, kissing Emmett passionately, I looked away.

"_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list!" _Edward and Jasper sang as they put a halo on me and gave me a pretend list. I erupted with laughter.

"Come on, Bella! Join in!" Alice said, gesturing for me to come forward.

I walked to them slowly as they continued singing and dancing and decorating.

"_S is for Old Santa who makes every kid his friend_!" I sang with Alice as she danced with me. I was laughing to hard to protest.

"_Be good and we'll give everything in the Christmas alphabet!" _We all sang, dancing and joking around. Then everyone sat down on the floor, laughing as hard as we could.

"Hahaha! I didn't know you had a voice, Bella!" Emmett said, booming with laughter.

"I don't. I just, sang. We're lucky it's not raining." I said, remembering a superstition a read from a book before.

"Aw, don't worry Bella! We can't all have angelic voices!" Emmett replied, laughing even harder.

"Hahaha, very funny, Emmett." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, what do you think, Bella?" Alice said, showing me the new common room.

I stared at the room. It looked stunning. The walls we're decked with beautiful flowers, the carpets were changed from old, boring brown to lively green and red, the fireplace was adorned with a beautiful garland and little white and red stockings, and, as for the tree, (I was still wondering why we have one, we didn't last year…) it was decorated with shimmering Christmas balls and yummy-looking red and white candy canes. It had lights, too. I stared it. Whoa…

"It's…It's…" Was all I managed to say.

"Is it too much?" Rosalie said, looking anxious.

"Did we over do it, again?" Jasper said, looking around.

"I…no, you didn't. It's just so…amazing. How did you manage to do this before I got here? And, _where did you get the tree?!_" I said, pointing at the tree.

"Well, for one thing, we _are_ vampires so we can move really fast. And second, well, Emmett here wanted to have a tree, -just like at home- so he went outside and randomly pulled a tree out." Jasper said, then, I didn't even know how it happened, we all started laughing.

"Stop it, Jasper!" Rosalie screamed, her eyes looking tired of laughing.

Jasper made us stop. We all took a big breath.

"So…what do we do now?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know. What time is it?" Alice said, looking around for a clock.

"It's already…2:45 pm. Whoa, how did time get by so fast?" I said, checking my watch.

"Really? Well then, I guess you and Edward better get your stuff up to the…which tower?" Alice said.

"Uh, West, I think." I said on my way to the staircase.

It was already 3 pm when I finished packing. I took a deep breath as I got down the stairs. This was gonna be a tough week.

**Sorry for the really short update. We're having a New Year's Day party today and I need to get ready. Mind you, I have school next week, so, yeah, I guess this would be my 2****nd**** to the last update for the week. Sorry. :(**

**REVIEW!! :D**


	29. Jacob

**Okay. School started already. We started it with a rousing game of TRUTH OR DARE –to the EXTREME! Love it! **

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward and I weren't allowed to see our room yet.

It was already 3:25 pm.

"So…when's Jacob coming?" Edward said, halfway to the common room.

"Well, he's supposed to be here in 5 minutes. I guess he'll be late." I said, carrying my orange Jansport.

"Oh. Well, at least you wouldn't feel so nervous anymore." He said matter-of-a-factly.

"N-nervous? I'm not nervous… Why would you say that?"

"Well, Bella, it's kind of obvious. _And _I can read Jasper's mind." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Ha-ha, too bad you can't read _mine._" I said, smiling smugly.

"Your right. It is bad. It makes me insane, really. I can't bear it, being deaf."

I laughed malevolently. "Ha-ha."

It was already 3:30 pm when we got to the common room. We climbed in and I dropped my bag because of shock.

"J-Jacob?" I said, my eyes growing wide. It was Jacob -with cropped hair, looking taller and much, much more muscular- having at staring contest with Alice. I suddenly felt frightened. Tiny Alice looked so fragile next to Jacob.

They suddenly turned their heads to face me.

"Bella. Hi." He said, trying to smile. He looked so…different.

I walked forward to hug him, then suddenly a cold hand held me back.

"Don't stand too close, Bella. Too Dangerous." Alice said darkly. The way she said it seemed so scary.

I tried to break out of grip. "Let me go, Alice. How could _Jacob _be dangerous?!"

Alice and Jacob suddenly locked eyes. I felt Edward's tension behind me.

"Various reasons, Bella." Alice said abruptly. The she let go of my hand. I held it in front of my face. My wrist turned yellow because Alice seemed to have stopped the blood circulation there. I shook it, then the blood came back in a rush.

"C-could you guys, um, give us a minute?" I said, mainly to Alice and Edward.

"Fine. Be careful Bella, please. Don't make him angry." Alice said; it sounded kind of like a warning. I ignored it and pointed to the portrait whole.

After they climbed out, I went to Jacob.

"Jake…What happened?"

His eyes didn't have its usual warmth anymore. They gazed at mine coldly.

"Nothing, Bella." He said, his body tense.

"Y-you look…different. Why'd you cut your hair? It's like you grew 3 inches taller last time I saw you. How did you get so buff? Why did Alice seem so, intense?" I said, messing up my hair.

He hesitated. "Er…I'm just filling out, Bella. And as for my hair, Sam thought it was too long. Oh, and, Alice? I have no idea. Must be too crazed up or something." Jacob said coldly. He seemed…different.

"She is not. Maybe she saw something bad or whatever. Give Alice a break. So…wanna have some, lunch or something? I haven't eaten yet and I can't leave you here alone. Come." I said, trying my best to break the tension.

He seemed to hesitate again. "Um…sure, yeah, I guess I am pretty hungry." He said, gesturing for me to lead the way. I eyed him suspiciously and walked slowly to the portrait whole.

When we came out, I saw Edward and Alice staring at each other. It only took me a second to realize that they were having a silent "conversion". Their heads suddenly snapped side wards when they saw us.

"Uh, hey. We were just gonna get some lunch. Want to come? The others aren't back yet." I said, checking my watch. It was 3:40.

Edward and Alice's eyes seemed so threatening when they turned to Jacob. I winced. Why did they _have _to hate him so much?

"Of course, Bella." Edward said coldly. I started to walk forward. The other three followed. It was silent. Until we came to the Great Hall.

"BELLA!" Hagrid suddenly said, picking me up and giving me a great big bear hug. I tried to hug him back but my hans were too tiny. I just kissed his cheek instead.

"Happy Christmas, Bella! My, I remember when you were younger. Ah…" He said, probably reminiscing.

"Aw, Merry Christmas, Hagrid. You're the best. I love you! Now, please put me down." I said, giggling a bit.

"Aw, thanks Bella. Sure, here `ya go." He said, gently putting me down.

"Thanks. See you later Hagrid! Bye!" I said, walking to our usual spot at the table.

I sat down silently. Jacob, Edward and Alice followed.

God, I HATED awkward silences.

"So…do you like steak and mashed potato, Jake?" I said, trying to make small talk.

"Er…yeah, sure, sure. Do you?" He said, messing up his cropped hair.

"Yeah, love it." I said, eating my steak.

"How about _you_, Edward? Do _you _like steak?" Jacob said wryly.

Edward looked pissed. Oh no. I forgot Jacob didn't know Edward was a vampire.

"Yes, Jacob. I love it as well. Do _you_ like dogs?" Edward said smugly.

Was there something I was missing? I chewed my food suspiciously.

Before I could even ask what they _obviously _weren't telling me, Fred and George suddenly appeared on my right and my left. (Fred was left, George, right)

Fred kissed my left cheek while George kissed my right. Edward and Jacob seemed to wince. I blushed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" They both said, handing me to nicely wrapped boxes.

I took them, being especially careful _not _to tear _any _of the wrapping paper.

"Aw, thanks guys! You're the best!" I said, putting the presents down and hugging them.

"You're welcome! See you later, then! Bye Bella!" They said, waving as the walked away. I smiled, and then sat back down.

"I wonder what those are, Bella." Alice said, her voice sounding a little normal. Okay, it's time they told me what happened. Did anyone die?

"Yeah, ok. Now, tell me, what's happened? Did anyone _die_?! What aren't you telling me?" I said, drinking some water from my goblet.

The three tensed up. I sighed.

"Okay, is it a secret?" I said, finishing my mashed potato.

"Yes." Jacob said.

"Oh, fine then. Don't tell me." I said, looking away.

"It's not my secret to tell, Bella. Have _you _ever had a secret that wasn't yours to tell?" Jacob said coldly.

"Yeah, a lot, actually. I wasn't telling you to _tell_ me when I found out it was a secret. God, Jacob." I said, standing up and walking away, bringing my gifts with me.

He followed me. I ran outside, to the garden.

"Bella, wait." He said taking my hand.

"What?" I said turning around to face him.

"I'm so sorry. I just literally CAN'T tell you. I would, if I could. Sorry." He said, squeezing my hand. I sighed.

"Jake…you don't have to tell me. It's just that you…and, well, you're acting all different and stuff. You don't even look like you've just recovered from Mono." I said, looking at his muscles. He was wearing a fitted shirt so they kind of showed a bit.

He sighed. "But I want you to know, Bella. Hmm…can you remember what I told you, at the beach, in La Push?" He said.

"Uh, yeah, I think. You told me about the…Cullens…and, them being called 'cold ones'." I said, trying to remember.

"You only remember the part about the Cullens?" He said, letting go of my hand, sounding hurt.

I took his hand and sighed. "Jake…I-I don't have good memory, I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me anyways."

"But I want to. Just think about it, okay? It'd be much, _much _easier that way. Okay?" He said, then he let go of my hand and ran away.

What did he tell me that day? On the beach?

**REVIEW!!! :D**


	30. Memory Hat

**BELLA'S POV**

Nothing happened. I haven't seen Jacob since this afternoon and now it's already 7:30 pm. The Great Hall seemed so…..empty. Not much people were there, I guess most of them left already.

"Why so glum, Bella?" Alice asked her voice seemingly chirpy again.

I was eating, well, actually _playing _with my roast chicken and melon pie.

"Uh, I don't know. Guess I don't feel like talking." I said, still trying to remember what happened during that day, when Jacob and I were in the beach.

"Oh, okay then." Alice said blankly.

"What're you thinking?" Edward suddenly said, his eyes scrutinizing.

"Stuff." I said, filling my mouth with so much melon pie so that I wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

"Fine." He said, going back to his Potions book.

I finished my food, _at last._ I tapped Hermione's hand; she looked at me, and then nodded.

"Bella and I are going to bed now. We have to talk. Good night!" Hermione said with a wave as I stood up silently and left.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas!" The Fat Lady said as we climbed in; we smiled at her.

When we got inside, Hermione suddenly took my shoulders and gently turned me around so I was facing her.

"Okay, Bella. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I told you, it's nothing."

Hermione sighed, looking irritated.

"When's _nothing_ it's _always _something, Bella." She said, still holding on to my shoulders.

"Fine. Jake has a secret. I don't really care but he wants me to find out. The problem there is that it's not really his secret to tell, so I have to guess. He told me to remember what happened during that time, in the beach, but all I can remember are the stuff about the Cullens." I said, taking a deep breath. I suddenly remembered Jessica and how fast _she_ could talk. Hmm, I guess I kind of missed her.

It took Hermione a few minutes for Hermione to process this. She closed her eyes and held up one finger, then put it back on my shoulder.

"So…you have to remember? All you have to do is remember? Then everything will be fine?" Hermione said, opening her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I said, shrugging so that her hands would fall off my shoulders.

"Oh, well, here you go." She said, bending downwards to pick up a parcel from under the tree.

"Here. Merry Christmas, Bella!" She said, handing me the package.

I took it and said;

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best! But isn't it a bit too early? Christmas Eve isn't even 'till Saturday night."

"Oh, but you'll need it NOW! Open it, open!" She said, pulling the ribbon off.

"Okay, okay." I said, tearing the wrapper out.

"Uh, what's this?" It was a black witch hat with silver linings around the rim. It shined in the moonlight.

"It's a memory hat! It can show any living memory you've had since you could think!" She said, taking the hat from me and putting it on my head.

"Aw, you're the best –again- Hermione! I love it!" I said, taking the hat off and hugging her tightly.

"You're always welcome, Bella. Come on, use it so that you could talk to Jacob and tell him that you've already found out!" She said, hugging me back.

I pulled away gently. "No, I can't. It'd be like….cheating or something."

Hermione's face fell. "Aw, come on Bella! Please? For me? I just want you to be happy." She said, looking very, very concerned.

"Er….sure, why not? But I'm using it later, when I'm alone in our room. I bet Jacob isn't gonna sleep there, either. He's probably gonna avoid me until I've found out."

"That's my girl. Now, I have to get ready for bed, good night Bella, Merry Christmas and I love you! See you in the morning!" She said, waving at me. I waved back and smiled widely.

The portrait whole suddenly opened, then in came Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and….Jacob. They looked like they smelled something bad.

"Uh, hey, Jake. Um, we gotta get our stuff to the tower now, and well, sleep." I said, getting my bags and stuffing the hat into one of them.

"Sure, sure." Jake said in a patronizing tone. It made me smile, he kind of sounded like his old self again; good thing my back was turned.

I turned around. Edward was carrying a huge backpack and Jacob was well, carrying the same as well. Both of their bags looked heavy, although no traces of pain showed in the faces.

"Good night, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper." I said, smiling slightly at them.

"Good night, sweet, sweet Bella." They all said in unison. I laughed a bit and left them with a wave.

We got to the West Tower without making a sound. It was silent all the way. I sighed as Edward unlocked the door.

The room was pretty cool. The walls were painted light blrown; there was a fireplace on the right and a few centimeters in front if it, were three normal-sized beds, a few inches away from each other. There was a gold-ish carpet and some red pillows on it in front of the fireplace, just like in the common room. I noticed there was a small bathroom at the left end part of the room, too. I walked in first, marveling at the room.

"It looks…amazing." I said, taking the middle bed. It _obviously_ was meant from me because it had a purple comforter and pillows. Yeah, I guess purple was cool. It wasn't my favorite color today, though.

The other two followed in. "Whoa, this is so cool." Jacob said, taking the bed on my right and putting his stuff on it. His bed had brown beddings. Edward walked to his bed and put his stuff on it. His bed had light blue beddings, it looked nice.

I put my stuff on the carpet in front of the fireplace then took off my shoes and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and sighed in comfort. The bed was wonderful. It was so restful.

The other two seemed to snicker. I opened my eyes and faced them.

"What?"

"Nothing, Bella." Jacob said, looking away. He was still giggling though.

"Jacob thinks you look funny." Edward said, sounding smug.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, it's not like I'm the only one, though. Edward laughed, too." He said, looking irritated. I sighed. Here we go again.

"Okay, can you guys like, not fight? It's kind of immature and annoying. _And_ I do not look funny. Maybe you two do but I don't." I said, getting off my bed and walking to the fireplace.

"I'm gonna take a bath now." I said, then I went to the bathroom –with my toiletries- and closed the door shut.

A few minutes after I finished washing up, I put on my clothes. Since I threw away my old holey sweats (I didn't like wearing them when Edward still slept over) I was left with a pair of shorts and an one of Charlie's t-shirts. Great.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"Where's Jacob?" I said, looking around for him.

"He left. He said he needed to run around." Edward said, keeping his book.

"Oh, so I would be the only one sleeping in this room, then?" I said feeling kind of relieved. I didn't wanna spend the night with Jacob sleeping here. It seemed weird.

"Oh, so you want me out then?" Edward said, standing up.

"Oh, um, no. I mean, I, well, it's not like I _want _you to um, uh…I-I, it's um, I don't want you to stay with me or whatever, I just thought that uh…Just stay, okay?" I said, trying to think of my response.

Edward looked amused. "Okay, Bella. You gonna sleep yet?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am. Good night, I think." I said, awkwardly laying down on my bed and getting under the covers.

"Okay, good night, Bella." He said, going back to his book.

I closed my eyes, a tear running down my cheek. I remembered when Edward used to kiss me good night and tell me he loved me, well, he wasn't gonna do that now, not ever.

I felt restless, like I couldn't sleep. I kept twisting and turning. I couldn't sleep. Ugh. Finally, I sat up and opened my eyes. Edward was in the bathroom. I guess he was changing for tomorrow or something.

I got off my bed silently. It was already 10 pm. I walked to my bag and took Hermione's gift out and put it on my head. I sat back and thought of that day on the beach, with Jacob…

"_Well, legend says that the Quileute Tribe sort of descended from, wolves, right?" _

"_Yeah, but how does that relate to the Cullens?" _

"_Well, they sort of come from this "enemy clan" and….." _I took that hat off. My eyes were wide with shock. Jacob was a werewolf.


	31. Werewolf

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella?" Edward said, coming out of the bathroom and rushing to my side.

I was still in shock. Wasn't there _anything _sane in this world? Are all those fairy tales, real?

"You found out?" He said, putting his cold hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"So…what're you planning to do now?" He said, his hand still on my shoulder.

"I…I'm gonna go to Jacob." I said, standing up.

"Bella, it's already 10:15 pm. You can go tomorrow. And besides, you'd get busted if Filch or his cat sees you."

I turned around to face him. "I have to go, Edward. I'm sorry. I'll bring the invisibility cloak if it makes you happy. Harry lent me it last week."

I was already holding the cloak and ready to go out. But then cold iron fitters suddenly wrapped around my wrist.

"No, Bella. I can't let you go out there again. It's too dangerous. _I can't loose you again_." He said, trying to hold my eyes. I successfully managed to look down.

"Edward…I'm so sorry…but I….have to go. I promise I'll be careful. I'll be back later, maybe at 11 or something." Then I took at deep breath and stretched up on my toes to kiss his cheek. Then I walked away.

I found Jacob 20 minutes later, sitting on a bench near Hagrid's hut.

"Jake." I said, sitting down.

"Bella." He said, turning his head to greet me.

"So you're a werewolf. That's….great." I said, looking at him.

"Yes, yes I am." He said, kind of awkwardly.

"Hmm….Mono, huh?" I said, smiling slightly.

He snickered. "Yes, Mono."

"I knew there was something wrong. You didn't kiss anyone, anyway." I said, laughing a bit.

"As I said, I'm saving it up for someone special." He said, winking at me.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said, playfully rolling my eyes.

"Seriously. Anyways, I saw this at one of the Hoggobly stores the other day and I thought if you." He said, taking a white pearl necklace out of his pocket and showing it to me.

"It's beautiful, Jake. I love it. And, it's not 'Hoggobly', it's 'Hogsmeade'." I said, taking the necklace and laughing a bit.

Jacob laughed too. "Sorry, I'm new to all this."

"Ha, ha, don't worry; you'll get use to it by the end of the week."

We continued to laugh together and tell each other stories for the rest of the evening. It was kind of like talking to the old Jacob rather than the new one. I realized how much I've missed him.

"Hahaha, we better get going. It's already 11 pm. We have to get some sleep." I said, standing up.

"No, I'm staying, I have to do stuff. I'll come back at 12 am or something. Good night, Bella." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for the gift and good night!" I said, waving slightly and hiding under the cloak.

I slowly turned the knob of the door leading to our room. When I came inside, Edward was on his bed, patiently waiting.

"Bella?" He said, standing up.

I suddenly realized that I was still under the invisibility cloak. I hastily took it off.

"Hi." I said, throwing the cloak on the carpet and walking to my bed.

"Hello. I'm so glad you're safe." He said, suddenly hugging me. I hugged him back, breathing in his scent.

Then I yawned.

"You have to sleep now. You might get sleep-deprived." He said, gently laying me down on my bed.

I yawned again. "Yeah, I guess so." I said, closing my eyes.

"Good night, my Bella. Merry Christmas." He whispered, then he did something unexpected: He kissed my forehead, like he used to.

I fell asleep smiling.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! I have friends over :) So, yeah, REVIEW!!! :D**


	32. Tuesdays with Jacob: Part 1

**BELLA'S POV**

"Good morning sunshine." Edward suddenly said as I yawned quietly and opened my eyes.

I smiled at him. Then I turned to my right and saw Jacob sleeping soundly on his bed. I smiled at him. He looked so peaceful, my werewolf friend.

"What time is it?" I said, returning my gaze to Edward.

"It's 9:30 am." Oh No. I was late for class. Great, great, great, GREAT!

"No! I'm _late!!!_ Why didn't you wake me up? Now I have to rush _everything _again! Ugh!" I said, jumping off my bed and walking to my bag…then I suddenly froze.

I slowly turned around and faced Edward.

"Forgetting something…?" He said, looking really smug.

"Yeah…its Christmas break, isn't it? Unless I'm dreaming and that isn't Jacob sleeping on the bed on my right." I said, laughing at myself.

"Correct! Give the girl a thousand dollars please!" He said, imitating a show host's voice. I giggled and ran back to my bed.

"Ha, ha. You wish." Then I threw a pillow at him. He caught it with one hand.

"Hmph. That's not fair, you're a vampire, and I'm a human. See the difference?" I said, pretending to weigh two things in my hands.

"Yes, but then again, _you're _a wizard, so we're kind of even." He said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" I said, smiling.

"Yes, lets. But wait, how about Jacob?" He said, looking at him coldly. I winced. Jake was my best friend. Edward couldn't treat him like that.

"Don't wake him up. And _please_ be nice, okay? Just because you guys are supposed to be 'mortal enemies' doesn't mean that you have to act all awful to each other all the time. It's immature, especially for a nearly 100-year-old man." I said, lifting one of my eyebrows at him.

"Fine, Bella. I'll _try_ to be nice. But I'm not promising anything."

"Fine, be that way. Meanwhile, I'm gonna take a bath. Try _not_ to kill my best friend, okay?" I said playfully.

"I won't, don't worry." He said, winking at me. I jokingly rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom.

I decided to wear my old green baseball shirt over a long sleeved one and jeans. Hey, green was my favorite today, the colors didn't clash anyway, so Alice would have no reason to be mad.

"Ready!" I said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Come, let's get you some breakfast." He said linking his arm with mine and leading me out the room.

"Wait. I have to do something first." I said while taking my wand, a piece of paper and a pen out. I waved my wand once and made the pen right;

_Went down for some breakfast. I'll be back by 12:00 pm to pick you up. We're going to Hogsmeade today. Christmas shopping. You're coming with me. See you. –Bells._

I folded the paper and put it on Jake's pillow.

Then I went down the stairs with the divine Edward Cullen.

We laughed and talked and shared stories while on the way to the Great Hall. It was already 10:15 am when we got there. Only few people were having breakfast. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Emmett were there though

"Hey! Bella! Eddie! Over here!" Emmett shouted, waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

"Maniac." We both said in unison. We laughed together. Then we sat down.

"Bella! Did my present work?" Hermione said, smiling at me.

I suddenly felt ecstatic. Jacob and I could talk to each other and be friends again because of her gift. Hermione is the BEST.

I flung my arms around her and I hugged her tight.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! It worked like a charm, Hermione! I love you! You're the best! God, thank you!" I said, practically suffocating her.

"Okay, Bella. I love you too, you're welcome, good morning, and please let me go." Hermione said playfully. I let her go and sat back down.

"What was that all about Bella?" Emmett said, pouring me some juice.

"Oh, nothing, Emmett!" I said, smiling widely at him.

"Mm-hmm…" He said, handing the goblet.

I noticed that Harry and Ron were trying to arm-wrestle. I chuckled. Both their faces were red and _really _sweaty, but their hands just stayed in the same position.

"Hey, Edward, remember when _we_ used to arm-wrestle? And the fact that you'd get pissed off because _I _always win?" Emmett said, noticing why I just laughed.

Edward snorted. "Yeah, I remember. Except in _my _memory, it was _me _who always wins. _You _were the one who was always mad because I always won." Edwards said, looking egocentric.

"Ha, ha, very funny, big brother. We all know that it was _me _who always won. You're too much of a wimp." Said Emmett.

"Oh yeah? Well, then, we'll see about that. Later, after Bella and Jacob get back from Hogsmeade, we'll battle." Edward said darkly. His voice was so low it sounded threatening. I even saw Ginny, who was beside Edward, wince.

"Oh hell yes! Game on, big bro!"

Then they high-fived each other and laughed deafeningly.

Boys. Even when they're dead, they're still not dead.

"Jake? You awake yet?" I said as I opened the door to our room.

"Hey, Bella. What's up? Oh, God, I'm hungry." He said, stretching his impossibly muscular arms.

"Oh, um, get dressed then. We'll go back down to the Great Hall. Did you get my note?"

"Uh, yeah. We're going to Hogsmeade? Hmm, sure, sure. I'll get washed up first _then_ I'll get dressed." He said sardonically.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said, rolling my eyes playfully at him as he went inside the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he came out. I was shocked by his appearance. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt that was so fitted that it showed his muscles. I gasped.

"What? Don't tell me my clothes don't match. I get that too much at home when my sisters come over." He said noticing my wide eyes.

"No, no. It's nothing. Come on, let's get you some food." I said, gesturing for him to come forward.

He walked forward.

"Wait." I said, thinking of an idea.

He turned around. "What?"

"Let's take the window." I said, pointing at the huge, vertical window next to Edward's bed.

He seemed to look at me like I was crazy.

"No, no! I didn't mean _jump_ out the window. I meant this." I said, using my wand to get my broom.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." He said. I snorted.

"Yeah, sure you did. Now, come on." I said, taking his hand and leading him to the window.

I opened it. "Come, on! Get on, Jacob!" I said, climbing onto my broom.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, we won't fall or anything?" He said, looking unsure.

"No, we won't. Jacob, I've been riding this thing since I was 10 years old. Come on. Get real." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Bella." He said as he climbed on. He put his hand around my waist. He was really warm in the chilly Christmas air. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth.

"Ready?" I said, as I got ready to jump off.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said, then he closed his eyes and we jumped off.

"Ha! I told you it was safe!" I said, as we landed in mid-air.

He chuckled. "This is AMAZING! I love it! Come on, start moving!" He said, sounding like a little kid on a carousel. I laughed lightly.

I dived up and down to his delight. Then I went through the fog near the clouds to his amusement. I loved his laugh. It was like when we were younger and we would play in the beaches in La Push.

"Okay, I'm really hungry now. Let's eat." He said, his voice a little bit shaky from the ride.

"Sure Jake." I said, diving back down and going through an open window. We were both in the Great Hall. Hmm, I picked a good window.

"Isabella Swan!" A shrill voice said. It was Professor McGonagall. Hmm, on second thought, I picked the _wrong _window.

**So, yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS! :D**


	33. Cormac AGAIN

**BELLA'S POV**

"What are you two doing?! Flying around the school campus early in the morning?! What if a death eater sees you?! _Especially you, Bella!_" I cringed as she stressed that last line. We all knew what would happen if I got caught by death eaters…or worse…Voldemort.

I tried to sound as calm and as casual as possible.

"R-relax, Professor McGonagall. It's already Christmas break, anyway. We're allowed to do these kinds of things. And anyway, _if _a death eater saw me, they wouldn't be able to get me anyway. They can't enter Hogwarts, r-remember?"

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, you're of the hook this time, Bella. Just please…take care of yourself." Then she patted my shoulder, nodded at Jacob and walked away.

Jake sighed in relief. "Phew. That was close, Bells! Mm…what's for breakfast?"

"Uh, I forgot. Come, let's sit down." I said, taking his hand and leading him to the table. I noticed that Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Emmett and Edward were still there. I automatically let go of Jake's hand when Edward's eyes met mine.

"Hey Jacob! Good morning! Here, have some bacon." Ron said, waving when he saw him.

"Hey, Ron, right? Yeah, don't mind if I do!" He said, sitting down beside him and getting some bacon…and some eggs, and some cereal, and some juice. Wow, Jake could eat _all _of those?

Hermione stared at me in shock. I shrugged.

Then suddenly Cormac appeared…Oh no.

"Hi Bella! I heard that you were going to Hogsmeade today…well; I was kind of going too…I was wondering if-

"Good morning!" Alice suddenly said, taking the empty seat beside me.

"Oh, Cormac, I didn't see you there…um, I think Malfoy's calling you. I heard him mention your name." She said, and then poor Cormac went away.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, Alice." I said, smiling at her and ignoring Jacob and Edward's petulant stares.

"You're welcome, Bella." Alice said cheerfully.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Jacob said, swallowing a long piece of bacon.

"He's Cormac McLaggen. Uh…he's had a HUGE crush on me and Hermione ever since we entered Hogwarts." I said, remembering when Cormac first introduced himself…I shivered.

"He's kind of like that Mike Newton kid. Except worse." I said, remembering Mike and his crazy antics. I still missed him a bit though.

"Yeah, I remember Mike…he's the guy who couldn't handle "Face Punch" right? He puked right in the middle of the movie." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"_Face Punch_? You guys watched _Face Punch_, Bella?!" Emmett said after kissing Rosalie –who just sat down along with Jasper-.

"Yeah, um, action, adrenaline yeah, it's my thing." I said, messing my already messed up hair.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and all the Cullens…especially Edward stared at me with wide, perplexed eyes.

"What!?" I said, blushing. I didn't like it when people stared.

"Since when was _action AND adrenaline _YOUR thing, Bella?" Edward said, looking bewildered.

"Since now." I said, putting my elbows on the table.

"But Bella, we've known you since you were 11 years old! You never liked those kinds of things." Ron said, eying me skeptically. I squinted my eyes, annoyed. Weren't they supposed to be on _my _side?

"Well…_Jacob _has known me since we could talk…" I said, then Jake suddenly looked up from his "feast".

"Jake_, I've liked action AND adrenaline ever since, __**right**_?" I said through my teeth.

Jacob seemed confused. God, sometimes it was SO hard to prove a point. Especially if the point you're trying to prove _isn't_ true.

"Uh….yeah, um, we even um, went cliff diving once. But it was only on a 5 meters away from the water 'cliff'." Jake said, managing to make a…sensible story up.

"Uh…yeah, it was um…well, the rush was great." I said, my eyes looking upwards again. No! Not again! They'd notice! It was always like that; every time I lied, my eyes wouldn't match my mouth.

"Hmm…okay, fine." Alice said, still looking confused.

I sighed in relief. That was close.

"What time are we leaving for Hogsmeade, Bella?" Jacob suddenly said, changing the subject.

"Um…maybe at 1 pm. Why?" I said.

"Well…it's already past 1 pm…so, yeah, just wanted to let you know." Jake said, looking goofy and a little smug.

"Oh, well, come on; let's tell Dumbledore that we're leaving." I said, taking his hand, again. I heard a growl as we left the table. I sighed. Did I just imagine that or was it _Edward _who growled? Hmm…

**So yeah…last update for the weekend. There's school tomorrow so…REVIEW!!! Thanks a lot guys! You rock! :D**


	34. Shopping, Wrestling and, Truth or Dare

**Whoa. I feel so bummed out today so yeah, if this chapter's bad, my apologies. **

**BELLA'S POV**

"So…what're we buying today?" Jake said as we walked the snowy lanes of Hogsmeade.

"Well, I've gotta go Christmas shopping. Christmas Eve's on Friday and Friday's TWO days from now, so yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm going Christmas shopping too, then." He said while gazing at the shops.

"Amazed yet? If not, you'll be astonished by Christmas Eve." I said, leading Jacob to Gladrags and Wizardwear. Hmm, maybe I could get Alice something here.

"Were going to a _dress_ shop?! C'mon, Bella! You seriously don't wanna go in there right?!" Jacob said, pointing at the guy-less store in front of us.

"God, Jake. If I can do this, you can too. Now, be the werewolf you are and get inside!" I said, pulling him into the store.

"Fine!" He said. "I feel like I'm with my sisters while they're shopping for new clothes." He added while sitting down on a purple sofa in the middle of the shop. I giggled and started to look around.

The moment I turned around though, I saw a beautiful dress. It was black with purple linings and was a one-shoulder thing. I imagined Alice wearing it. Hmm, she looked pretty good. I walked to it and looked at the tag.

10 galleons. Hmm, I guess this was fine. I loved Alice anyway.

"Hey, do you think Alice will like this?" I said, showing the dress to Jacob.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't speak blood-sucker-and-human." He said wryly.

I rolled my eyes. "You have to be nice. At least _try_ ok? They're trying too, you know." I said matter-of-a-factly.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything." He said blankly.

"Fine, be that way. Come on, after I pay for this, we're going to Zonko's." I said, walking to the cashier and paying for the dress.

The walk to Zonko's was quiet.

I pushed the door open.

"Whoa. This is amazing." Jacob suddenly said looking around. "So much better than the dress shop."

"I can't disagree on that." I said, looking around.

Once all the shopping was done, Jacob and I made our way back to Hogwarts. It was already 3:45 pm when we finished. I got Alice a dress, Rosalie a mirror that gives you compliments every time you look at it, Hermione 3 boxes of her favorite candy from Zonko's and 5 new books to read from a books store nearby, I got Ginny a new pair of black flats, I got Emmett a broom repairing kit because every time he got frustrated when he fell off his broom, he ends up breaking it. I got Jasper a new book too, I got Jake new sneakers and I got Edward a composition notebook that played your compositions when you open it.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said as we got in the common room.

The Cullens, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny we're sitting in one circle on the carpet near the fireplace.

Edward and Emmett we're arm-wrestling.

I sat down beside Hermione and Jake sat down beside me.

"Did we miss anything?" I said to Hermione.

"No, their fists haven't moved since 3 pm." She said, checking her watch.

"C'mon Eddie! Loose already!!!" Emmett suddenly shouted, his fists crunching Edward's as hard as he could.

"Not a chance, Em." Edward said, squishing Emmett's hand really hard.

Ok, now _this_ was way cooler than watching wrestling on the flat screen. You couldn't see the tension in their faces but you could see their hands moving and trying to bring the other hand down. I loved it.

"Hey, Eddie, can you read my mind?" Emmett said, looking deviant.

Edward's face suddenly had an emotion parade. First, there was concentration, then there was annoyance, then there was disgust.

"Emmett! Stop thinking that! I'm gonna tell on you!" Edward said, acting like a child.

"Oh yeah? Who're you gonna tell?" Emmett said, raising one eye brow.

"Rosalie." Edward said. Then suddenly, Emmett's hand smacked down on the wooden table, making it break into two. Every human in the room gasped.

"NO!" Emmett suddenly said, launching himself at Edward.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Emmett said, attempting to punch Edward, but every time he tried, Edward would've read his mind already and he would eventually stop him.

"Piss me off one more time and I'll tell." Edward said, pushing Emmett off him, thus, making Emmett fly through the room.

"Fine. It's a deal." Emmett said running back to Edward and shaking his hand.

"Good. And, for the record, _I _won that game." Edward said, looking smug.

"So…does anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Alice said, looking excited.

"You tell us, Alice." Ginny said.

"Yes, you all wanna play. C'mon! Emmett, you're up! Truth or dare?" Alice said, her eyes looking thrilled.

"Uh…dare?" Emmett said, scratching his head.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Rosalie-

"That's EASY! Come here, babe." Emmett said, cutting Alice off. He motioned for Rosalie to come to him, my stomach flipped.

"In front of Professor McGonagall who is coming in about three…two…ONE!" Alice said, watching the portrait whole eagerly.

"Good Afternoon students! I was just making my afternoon rounds. So, what have you lot been up to?" McGonagall said, eying us suspiciously.

"Go on, Emmett! Before she leaves!" Alice whispered.

Suddenly, Emmett grabbed Rosalie and they started…making out.

We all braced ourselves for the screaming and shouting from Professor McGonagall, but nothing came. She just stared, then a horrified expression shot through her faces, then she nodded and left.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled away from each other after that.

"That was fun! Who wants to be next?" Alice said, looking REALLY hyper. I stayed quiet.

"What about you, Bella?!" Alice said, her eyes having the mischievous look again…Oh no…

"What?" I said, looking away.

"Truth or dare?" Alice said, making me face her and everyone else.

"Um…truth?" I said, messing my hair up.

"Hey, Ginny and I have to go. We're have to fix something…" Harry suddenly said, standing up with Ginny.

"Yeah, I gotta go to, Hermione. See you later." Ron said, smiling widely at Hermione. She blushed.

"Oh, sure, see you guys later." I said, waving at them as they climbed out of the portrait whole.

"So…who is or was the love of your life?" Alice said, quickly going back to the game.

I sighed. At least _some _of us left.

"Um…" I said, blushing REALLY hard.

"C'mon Bella. It's only me, Hermione, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and…er, Edward." Alice said.

"Um…." I said, feeling clammy. We all knew who my answer was. I just needed to say it, that's all.

"Er…I guess it _was_ Edward." I said, blushing as hard as I could.

"Why did you say "was", Bella?" Hermione suddenly said.

I stomped on her foot, hard.

"Don't ask anymore." I said through my teeth. For a genius, Hermione could be pretty clueless sometimes.

"Ok…so…I guess it's my turn now, isn't it, Bella?" Alice said, looking apologetic.

"Yes, yes it is. Truth or dare, Alice?" I said, trying to look pissed.

"Dare."

"Ok…I dare you to go and kiss Emmett. IN FRONT OF JASPER." I said, looking haughty. Now it was MY turn.

"Ok, fine. I guess I deserve that. I'm so, so, so very sorry for this, Jasper. You know I love you more than anything or anyone else." Alice said, looking sincere.

"I love you more, Alice." Jasper said, squeezing her hand.

Then, Alice walked slowly to Emmett and leaned in. I looked away, avoiding the scene.

"Done! Ok, now, _Edward, _it's your turn." Alice said, looking as excited as she was a while ago.

This was gonna be a LONG afternoon.

**That sucked. Sorry, I had a REALLY bad day today. **


	35. Piano

**BELLA'S POV**

I awoke the next morning to the beautiful sound of the harp.

"Good morning, sunshine." I heard Edward say softly from my left side. I sighed in contentment. Hearing his voice in the morning was like winning the lottery.

"Hi" I said, sitting up and yawning. I noticed that Edward was sitting on the left side of my bed with a harp on his hand.

"Oh! Was it you who was making the music? –It was wonderful by the way- where's Jacob?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

Edward smiled. "Yes, it was me, thank you. Jacob left early. He said to tell you that he's just running laps around the campus."

"Oh, okay then." I said blankly.

The room was silent as Edward produced beautiful music from his harp.

"I um…I didn't know you played the harp." I said, trying to make small talk.

"I don't. Rosalie gave me this as an advanced Christmas gift. It's made out of gold." He said, sounding proud about his beautiful but taken sister.

"Hmm…so…what do we do now?" I said, getting the bored.

"I don't know. Have you seen the common room?" He said, putting his golden harp down.

"No, I haven't. Why? Did Esme or Alice remodel it again? If so, let's go. I wanna see."

"Let's go then. There are only minor changes though." He said, standing up.

"That's fine, anything to get out of this tower." I said sarcastically.

I got out of bed, put on a white robe and sneakers then I took Edward's arm and we walked –with our arms linked- down the long spiral staircase and to the common room.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said, my arm still linked with Edward's.

"Ah…two lovebirds up early in the morning, I always knew you two would end up together. You just look so cute when you're paired up!" The Fat Lady said, smiling widely at us. I blushed.

"Um…yeah, we're not dating. Merry Christmas!" I said while quickly pulled Edward through the portrait hole.

I stopped dead the minute my eyes saw what was beside the tree.

"Whoa." I said, gaping at the beautiful baby grand piano. It was put beside the tree so that it's shiny black paint reflected the light and the Christmas balls.

"W-who put this here?" I said, walking to the piano and putting my hands on it.

"I did, actually. Alice gave it to me. She and Rosalie went shopping last night." Edward said, sliding his hand on the piano.

"_Last night_?! Whe- I'm not even gonna ask where." I said, remembering that they vampires and that they could be in Antarctica and be back here in 5 minutes or so.

"Ok" He said with a chuckle.

I sat down on the velvet seat and put my fingers on the keys. My hands softly pushed them and helplessly tried to make music. Sadly, I failed.

"Here, I'll teach you." Edward said, putting his cold hand on mine. Surprisingly, even though his hand was supposed to be cold, it felt very warm to me.

He started playing the piano a bit so that I could follow.

"This is amazing." I said after an hour. I learned how to play "We wish you a Merry Christmas" on the piano. I didn't even know that song could be played on a piano.

"You're a natural." He said, watching me play.

I suddenly remembered when my grandma was still alive and how she would play the piano for me.

_Flasback_

"_Oh, don't cry now Bella! Come, let's play the piano." Gran said, picking me up softly and carrying me to the piano._

_She sat me down on the edge and started playing. I sniffed loudly and tried not to cry._

_The song she was playing sounded familiar. It was "Smile" by Charlie Chaplin. _

"Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by. If you smile through your pain and sorrow, smile and there'll be tomorrow. You'll see the sun come shinning through, for you…" She sang.

"Come on, Bella. Sing!" She said smiling at me.

I opened my mouth. "Light up your face with sadness, hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near that's the time you must keep on trying, smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worth while, if you just smile…" I sang through my tears.

"_That's it Bella! She said, getting her handkerchief and wiping the tears of my red face. _

"_There…all better?" Gran said, giving me her sweet smile._

"_Yes Gran. I love you Gran!" I said, hugging her tight. _

_End of Flashback_

A tear ran down my cheek as I reminisced. I never realized how much I missed Gran. I sighed.

"Why are you crying Bella?" Edward's soft voice said, taking my hand.

"I-I'm fine. J-just remembered something. G-gran…" I said, then I started breaking down.

He cradled me in his arms as I cried. I knew it was kind of pathetic to cry now, but I felt like it and I really did miss Gran.

"Shh…It's okay Bella. Shh…" He said, rubbing my back.

"I…I know. I'm sorry." I said through my tears.

"You're apologizing for crying? Wow, you really are still my Bella." Edward said, and then something touched my hair. His lips?

He closed the piano and gently helped me stand up.

"Come, let's go to the meadow. It's only 9 am anyway." He said, taking my hand and leading me out the common room and to the meadow.

**So yeah, I learned how to play a song in the piano today so it kind of inspired me to write this. Tee-hee. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	36. Mistletoe

**Hey….! So yeah…thanks so much for ALL of your reviews :D you guys are amazing! I promise to write better && update faster :D thanks again! :) Oh and BTW, I shall be fast-forwarding the story to Friday night. AKA Christmas Eve :D **

**BELLA'S POV**

"It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve!!! Aaaaah!!!" Alice said, her eyes shinning bright with anticipation. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Alice, we still have _**THREE HOURS**_ before Christmas Eve. I mean, c'mon! Ease up a bit." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Bella! Three hours could become 3 minutes! Come, let's all play a game!" Alice said, putting her cold hands on mine and taking them off her shoulder.

Suddenly, all the people in the room (The Cullens, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron) looked at Alice with wide, wide eyes.

"What? Oh come on guys! It's just a harm-less game of truth or dare!" Alice said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Fine…but only for an hour…okay?" Jasper said.

"Two hours?! Come on guys…please?" Alice said, her eyes doing that thing again.

"Are we allowed to pick truth more than twice? Please?" Ginny said, looking scared.

"Hmm….deal. Now, truth or dare, Rose?" Alice said, facing Rosalie.

"T-truth?" Rosalie said, still looking beautiful even when scared.

"Fine. Truth. Hmm…Is it true that you sing 'Papa Don't Preach' in front of the mirror when you're alone?" Alice said, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Um…uh…y-yes….yeah, I do, s-sometimes…" Rosalie said, looking reprehensible.

The room suddenly shook with laughter.

"R-Rosalie?! Ahahaha!!!" Jasper said through his chuckles.

Rosalie then launched herself at Jasper and they started wrestling. Everyone watched in excitement.

"Ok Bella! Your turn! Truth or Dare?!" Alice said, after 10 rounds of scandalous dares and freaky truths.

"D-dare." I said, hoping that something, _anything _would just come up and distract Alice from my dare.

Suddenly, everyone in the room stared at me.

"Ooooohhh! Bella! Jacob! Look!" Ginny said, pointing at her finger upward.

Jacob and I looked up. Oh no.

"M-m-mistletoe." Jacob said, looking nervous.

"Ooooh…! Bella! You know what to do when _this_ happens!" Hermione said, winking at me. I winced. I hated Mistletoes.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Emmett chanted. He was the best at being nice to Jake since they had some stuff in common.

The whole room suddenly started to chant with him. Well, except for Alice, Edward and Rosalie. They still loathed it.

"Come on Bella!" Ron said.

Jacob and I blushed. We blushed REAL hard.

"Go on Bella! You can do it!" Hermione said.

I looked at Jacob. He looked just as embarrassed and as nervous as I was. I silently mouthed "Should we..?" to Jacob and waited for his answer.

He then mouthed "I guess." To me. I nodded and leaned in.

The kiss was…warm. It was kind of different. Like it was the first time I've kissed someone in YEARS. I pulled away, a little reluctant. Edward NEVER kissed me like that.

"Um…" I said, trying to break the tension. Edward, Alice and Rosalie were scowling, Ginny and Hermione looked giddy and the rest looked…shocked.

I looked at Edward. He was…blank. It was like he was a statue. I wanted to put my arms around him and tell him I loved him. But then again, we all knew that _that_ was IMPOSSIBLE.

**If that sucked, so sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again!**


	37. Memory Lane

**BELLA'S POV**

After the kiss, truth or dare passed on like a dragging lull.

It was already 11:30 pm when Alice finally said;

"I'm bored! Wanna open presents?"

"Oh thank God!" Rosalie suddenly said, jumping up and pretending to pull her long hair out.

"We can't open presents yet, Alice. We have to wait 'till 12 am." Harry said, looking lustfully at the gifts under the tree.

"But I have an already opened present. It's from Hermione." I said, getting the hat out from my bag.

"She gave you a _hat_?" Ginny said, suppressing a giggle.

"Hey, this hat was very important, and I love it." I said protectively.

"Ok, sorry, Bella." Ginny said, smiling apologetically at me.

"Here, see what it can do." I said, putting on the hat and turning off the lights. Everyone gathered around me to see what would happen.

I tried to think of a good memory.

Suddenly, the hat started working. Right in front of us, the image of a beautiful beach appeared. It took me a second to realize it was The La-Push beach. Hmm, I wonder what memory this is…

"_Bells! Come here!" Charlie said. A very, very young Charlie said. I stared in shock._

"Bella! Is that Charlie?!" Jacob said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess. Shocker, right?" I said, giggling a bit.

"_Yes daddy?" A little girl said, walking slowly to Charlie. It was me. _

"Whoa! Look at the little Bella!" Emmett said. "You look beautiful, even when you were little, Bells." He added.

"Uh, thanks." I said, blushing.

"_Remember him?" Charlie said, pointing at an old man with a little boy standing next to him._

"_Of course I remember you! You're…" The young me said, her face looking pompous at first then fading away to just plain blankness. _

"_Ha ha, it's Billy Black, Bells. Oh, and Jacob Black, you guys used to make mud pies together." Charlie said with a grin. I noticed that Billy wasn't in a wheelchair. Hmm, I wonder what happened to him…_

"_Hey there Bella! Wow, you've grown. You have a mighty pretty little girl here, Charlie." Billy said, patting me on the head._

"_Thanks Billy. Jake's looking pretty good too .Come to think of it, the two of them look kindaf cute together." Charlie said, looking at both me and the young Jacob. _

"_Sure, sure." Billy said, pulling Charlie away so Jacob and I could play._

"_I'm Jacob. You're Bella. Wanna run around the beach?" _

"_Sure! One…two…" _

"_THREE!" Jacob said, then abruptly, he was out of sight. _

"_No fair!!!" I said, running as fast as I could._

"_Hahaha!" Jacob said, running faster._

Suddenly, the memory disappeared.

"Whoa! You were so CUTE Bella!" Alice suddenly said, pinching my cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! That hurt, Alice!" I said, trying to take her ice-cold hand away from my cheek aching cheek.

"Oh, sorry Bella." Alice said, her eyes looking in another direction. I turned to see who she was looking at. It was Edward. He was looking at her like she just killed one of his family members.

"So…five minutes before Christmas! What else do you guys wanna do?" Alice said, her eyes returning to the "excited"-ness look.

"NO MORE!" Everyone said in unison. Then, we all just laughed.

**That suuuucked D: i`ll write better next time! PLEASE REVIEW! :D thanks**


	38. Merry Christmas!

**Hey :D sorry for the late update :( I've had a serious case of writer's block :| so yeah, here's the next chapter :D**

**BELLA'S POV**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice shrieked while I was reading Wuthering Heights…again.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Merry Christmas guys!!!" I said, closing my book and turning to my friends and their blissful faces.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Hermione said, hugging me from behind. I turned around and hugged her back.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." I said, giving her one tight squeeze then pulling away.

"Bells! Merry Christmas!" Jacob suddenly said, putting his warm hands around my waist. I blushed.

"Merry Christmas, Jake." I said, putting my hands on his and squeezing them.

I turned around, letting go of Jake. I saw Edward being hugged by Rosalie. I stared at them. They looked like a wonder couple. Whoa.

"Bella! Merry Christmas!" Harry said, tapping my back.

"Hey, thanks. Merry Christmas Harry." I said, taking his present.

I remembered I had presents to give, too.

I made my way to the tree in the middle part of the common room to get my presents.

"Here they are." I said to myself as I bent down to get one of them.

"Oh, hey Bella. Merry Christmas by the way." Ginny said, half hugging me, half handing me a present.

"Thanks." I said, handing her one too.

After all the present-giving was done, and everyone was done opening their gifts, Alice stared at me.

"Why won't you open your presents, Bella?"

"Yeah Bella. Why? I'm sure you'll love ours. Made it especially for you." Fred and George said in unison.

"Thanks, but um, I think I'll um, open them in the morning…" I said, remembering the last time I opened a WRAPPED present…

"But why?" Ginny said, averting her gaze from her pair of new boots.

"Oh, um…I just um, d-don't want the 'thing' that happened during my birthday to happen again." I said, remembering my horrid birthday party. I also noticed that the Cullens were staring at me, too.

"Why? What happened?" Ginny said, looking curious.

"Well, um…I…while opening a gift, I um, I got a paper cut and it REALLY hurt." I said. God, I was bad at lying.

"Oh. Well, we'll open them in the morning, won't we, Bella?" Ginny said, smiling warmly at me.

"Of course." I said, yawning.

"Okay! First yawn! Time to go to sleep, guys." Rosalie said, her motherly instincts coming out.

Everyone groaned.

"Rose! C'mon! It's only….2:30 am…okay, yeah, never mind. Goodnight, guys." Ron said, blushing.

"Yeah, I am getting kind of tired." I said, yawning again.

"Sure. Merry Christmas guys!" Hermione said, waving as me, Edward and Jacob left the common room with our presents.

I yawned.

"Do you want me to carry those for you, Bella?" Edward said, offering his hand.

I hesitated. "Uh, sure, thanks." I said, handing Edward all 12 presents.

"Anytime Bella." He said, taking the presents.

Apart from that particular conversation, the rest of the walk was quiet.

I opened the door while my eyes slightly drooped. I was getting sleepy.

"Ah! Finally!" I said, running to my bed then collapsing on it.

"Over excited much. Bells?" Jake said, laughing a little as he took his shoes off and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm SLEEPY, Jake. Deal with it." I said, emphasizing the word "sleepy".

I hurriedly took my shoes off, then my jacket. And then, I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Merry Christmas, Bells. 'Night." Jake said, laying down on his bed, too.

"Yeah, you too." I said, closing my eyes again,

"Er, Merry Christmas, Edward." I said, turning to him.

"Same to you, Bella. Have sweet dreams." He said, smiling at me.

Silence.

"Ahem." I said, waiting for their greeting to each other.

"Merry Christmas, mutt." Edward said coldly.

"See you in the morning, leech." Jacob said in return.

I groaned. They'll _have _to be friends eventually.

**So yeah, review pleas! :D**


	39. Past Events

**Hey guys :D sorry for the late update :( me and my family went out for the weekend :D **

**BELLA'S POV**

"BELLA! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" I loud, chirpy voice said.

I put my hands to my eyes and started rubbing.

"A-Alice? W-what're you doing here?"

I opened my eyes only to find that I was still in the room, but apparently Jacob left –again- so it was only me, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. They were all circled around my bed, holding their gifts.

"Um…Merry Christmas!" I said, trying to sound cheerful, after all, it was only 5:00 in the morning. I mean, who's cheerful at FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?

"Can you open your presents now?" Rosalie said, flashing her blinding smile.

"Uh…s-sure. Um…who's goes first?" I said, looking around.

"Me! ME!" Alice said, giving me her present.

"Sure, Alice." I said, starting to tear the paper.

I was about to rip the whole thing out already, but I suddenly, remembered my birthday. And all the events that happened after…

The whole in my chest started to rip again.

"Oh Crap!" I said, dropping the present and bringing my hands to my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Also, I tried to hold the tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward said, putting his cold hand on my lap. I winced.

"I…I'm f-fine. I just need a minute." I said, getting off my bed and putting on my boots. I opened the door and ran down the stairs, making my way to an empty classroom.

The minute I got in, I started crying. I cried long and hard, trying not to remember the past events.

In the middle of my sobs, the door must've opened `cause someone suddenly said:

"I know how you feel." Jasper. Duh.

I wiped the tears away, facing him.

"Should I still say; "What do you mean?" or would that be an understatement?" I said, trying not to cry.

Jasper chuckled. "No, it's fine. I really do know how you feel, though. Literally. Edward loves you, Bella. He does, believe me. It was my fault he had to go and break your heart." He said, his voice suddenly turning sad from happy.

"No, it's not your fault at all, Jasper. It's mine." I said, looking at him.

"Oh Bella. Anyway, believe me, he _still _loves you. He always will." Jasper said sincerely.

"Um…" was all I could say.

"I know you don't understand now, but soon, you will. Soon." Then, like air, Jasper disappeared. Maybe he ran to the door using vampire speed or something.

I sucked in my tears and opened the door. Unfortunately, I walked straight into…

"Edward!" I said, bumping my head to his chest.

"Ow." I added, massaging my head.

"Sorry. Are you fine now? Alice told me to tell you that you can open your presents later." He said blankly.

I tried to look happy. "Oh really? And what if I wanted to open them now?"

He pretended to look shocked. "Bella Swan actually _wants _ to open her presents? Since when?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "What-ever!" I said, changing my voice so I would sound like the people in the Mean Girls movie.

Edward laughed. It was a free, happy laugh. I liked it. It made me feel positive and free.

It made me feel loved. Maybe, just maybe, Jasper was right after all.

**So…sorry for the short chapter! Seriously, I suck. Anyways, tell me what you think via reviewing! **

**THANKS! :D**


	40. Presents

**Hey guys :D I've no school today so yeah, I think I'll update once then ima go out with my friends, mm`kay?**

**BELLA'S POV**

"So…what do you wanna do now?" Ginny said as we walked back to the Common Room.

"I honestly don't know."

Ginny hesitated. "Um…d'you maybe wanna open your parcels now?"

I sighed. Alice. "Sure. Let's go."

"Great!" Ginny said, taking my hand and dragging me to the Big Fat Lady.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Then portrait whole swung open.

We climbed in silently.

"Hey Bella!" The Cullens, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna said in unison.

"Er…hey. Luna, what're you doing here? Merry Christmas, by the way." I said, smiling at her.

"I just wanted to give you your gift, Bella. Merry Christmas!" She said, pulling me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back. "Hey, thanks."

"Okay, Bella. It's time to open your gifts!!! And, after them, I'm gonna tell you all my big announcement!!!" Alice squealed.

I suddenly had a weird feeling that this was not gonna go well.

"O-okaaay." I said, starting to open Luna's gift.

RIIIIIIIIIIIP! RIIIIIIIIIP! Went the wrapping paper as I tore it open.

It was a…..pair of glasses. Just like her's.

"Whoa. Thanks! I love it! Um, just one thing…w-what is it, again?"

Luna looked delighted. "It's an invisoscope. You use it to see people when they're invisible."

I squealed. This was gonna be _really _useful.

"Aw, thanks so much, Luna! This'll come in handy at night." I said, glancing at Harry and Ron before I went in and hugged Luna, again.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Luna said, pulling back and looking at me.

"Mmmmy turn!" Alice said, suddenly coming in between me and Luna. We all laughed.

"Sure, Alice. Let me have it." I said as she handed me her present.

RRRIIIP! RIIIIIIP! Went the wrapping paper again as I tore it open.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I stared at the folded blue dress. It was the dress I wore to prom, a year ago.

"I…I…it's…I love it, thanks so much, Alice." I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes as she pulled me into yet another bone-crushing hug.

"I thought you could have it. Merry Christmas, Bella." She said, pulling away and kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks, again, Alice."

"No problem, Bella." Alice said, giving me a smile.

Up next was Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella. Hope you'll like this." She said, handing me a present.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIP! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! Went the wrapping paper yet again as I tore the present open.

I opened the box, only to find a pair of-

"They're HEELS!" Rosalie suddenly said, snatching the box from me and taking the pair of death traps out.

"Uh, I…I um…I l-love them. Thanks, Rose." I said, trying to look happy. Well, at least they looked nice. It was color black, with tiny little gems around it. They sparkled like diamonds.

Rosalie laughed her silvery laugh. It sounded like bells chiming.

"Come here, Bella. I wanna show you something." She said with a sinister wink.

"Ahem." Edward said as she took my hand.

"I'm not gonna do anything to her, Edward. Chill." Rosalie said with a wide smile.

She took me to the far end of the room then hesitated.

"Yeah, okay, go ahead and listen!" Then she started pulling me again. She opened the window, this time.

Oh _hell _no.

"No. Not a chance. Uh-uh." I said, folding my hands over my chest.

Rosalie giggled. "Don't worry. I won't drop you." She said reassuringly.

I hesitated. "Um…"

"C'mon Bella!"

"F-fine." I said, as I climbed onto her back. It was _really _cold, but I felt safe, so…

"Ok, 1…2…3!" Rose said before she jumped off the window.

I tried my _best_ not to shriek.

Rosalie and I landed somewhere near the Forbidden Forest.

"Ok, what?" I said, getting of her back.

"They're not really heels." Rose whispered.

I felt confused. "What?"

"They're not heels. They're flats. Look" Rosalie said, pressing a space near the heel of the other shoe. I watched intently.

I gasped out loud when the heel suddenly disappeared.

"They're _flats_ Bella." Rosalie said, giving me the shoes.

"I love them! You're the BEST, Rose!" I said, hugging her.

"Just trying to make it up to you, Bella. Come, let's go up now."

"Sure." Then in about a minute, Rosalie and I were back in the room.

"What the hell was _that _all about?" Alice said, staring at us.

"Nothing, Alice. I just wanted to show her something outside. Uh, it's Harry's turn!" Rosalie said, flashing Harry a dazzling smile. Harry gawked at her like a dog staring at a newly bought bone. I giggled.

"Ahem." Ginny said with jealous eyes.

"Er, sorry." Harry said, shaking his head.

After opening everyone else's presents, Alice's eyes started to have that look again. My knees shook with fear. This was SO NOT gonna be good.

"OKAY! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" She said, smiling widely.

Crap.

"Okay! I have planned a CAMPING TRIP for _everyone_!" Alice shouted.

Suddenly, everyone in the room froze and stared at Alice.

"W-what?" I said, my eyes widening with fear. Camping? Was she _serious_?

"Camping. Tomorrow. Okay? I've planned everything. All you guys have to do is pack!" Alice said, practically jumping with excitement.

Oh No.

**Okaaaaaaaay! That's all! Review please! :D**

**THANKS ! **


	41. Annoyance

**Do you guys know abt the movie "Valentine's Day"? yeah, cuz I just watched it with my best friends and IT ROCKED. I lovelovelove it! :D You should watch it :)**

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't believe it.

Edward, Jacob and I were packing for a camping trip. Tomorrow. It was 10 pm and we were packing. For a camping trip. TOMORROW.

I HATED camping.

"So are we gonna get individual tents or what?" Jacob said, zipping his duffle bag shut and lying down on his bed.

"We-

"The way you say that makes it sound sexual, mutt." Edward said, cutting me off.

"I wasn't asking _you, _blood-sucker, I was asking _Bella._ Are you Bella? Are you Bella's _boyfriend_? Huh?" Jacob said coldly. Edward and I winced when he said _boyfriend._

"_Enough_, Jacob. Shut up." I said just before Edward replied.

"Why? Are _you_ Bella's b-

"I said ENOUGH!" I said, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I ran to my meadow. Lucky for me, no one was out so no one saw me.

I was still trying to hold my tears when I walked into my meadow. Unfortunately, before I even sat down on the soft green grass, I started breaking down.

I guess I was crying for already about 5 minutes, before I heard someone say;

"Bella?"

My head shot up, red and full of tears.

"Who-who's there?" I said, my voice trembling.

"It's just me." Jacob said, stepping out of the high hedges.

"I don't wanna talk to you. Go away." I said, looking away.

Apparently, Jacob didn't know how to follow instructions because I felt him sit beside me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I…I didn't mean to…" He said, putting his warm hand on mine.

I sighed.

"S'okay. I guess. Can I ask you a favor?" I said, giving in.

"Sure, anything." He said, bracing himself.

"Can I cry?" I said, holding back the tears for a few more seconds.

He hesitated. "Er…fine, okay."

"Thank you." I said, then the tears started coming back and I cried in Jake's warm arms.

I cried. And cried. And cried. I cried until I felt like I ran out of tears.

"Thanks, Jake. You really are my best friend." I said, hugging him really tight.

"You're mine too. But, why'd you cry? I thought you were over him?" He said, hugging me back.

I pulled away and said;

"It's not as easy as it looks, you know. Getting over the one you love. I love him, and I think I always will. But I really am trying to get over him. It's just hard, you know."

He sighed. I sighed.

"We should get going. It's late and we can't be out after hours." I said, taking his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, helping me up.

We walked out of the meadow hand in hand. It was okay though, I loved Jake as a brother.

But I suddenly let go of his hand when I saw who was standing right outside the meadow's hedges.

"Edward! Oh God, did you…did you hear what we were talking about?" I said, panicking.

He looked hurt. "No, I didn't. I was about to go in and see if you were there. Well, you were and you're out now."

"Erm, we were just about to go back to the tower. Come." I said, gesturing for him to come with us.

He hesitated, but he ended up coming, anyway.

I fell into and uneasy sleep that night. I hope I didn't say things about what I was dreaming of.

**OKAY! Really, you should watch the movie :) it was awesome :D anyways, REVIEW PLS!**


	42. Camping I

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hurry up, Bella!!!" Alice's perky morning voice said.

"Yeah! Coming!" I said as zipped my duffle bag shut. Apparently, I wasn't able to finishing packing last night.

I was wearing a pair of shorts and a light brown t-shirt and, of course, sneakers.

"Bella! Hey, put your hair down." Alice said, noticing my very untidy bun. I groaned but followed anyway.

It seems that I was the only one being waited for, because when I got down, I saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob all ready.

"Oh. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I didn't get enough sleep last night, I guess." I said, successfully hopping down the last step.

"S'okay, Bella. Come now, before we wake everyone up." Ron said, smiling at me.

"I've always loved you, Ron. Even if you are such a PIG sometimes!" I said, smiling at him.

"Ok now! Let's get going!" Alice said, clasping her hands together.

We all walked silently out of the tower and into the school grounds.

* * *

"Er, where exactly are we going, Alice?" Harry said.

"Oh, just somewhere near the school. We're actually really very near now. Just a few more steps." Alice replied.

"Hm. Okay, thanks." Harry said.

"Getting bored, Harry?" I said playfully.

"Sort of. Well, not really, just curious." He said, smiling at me.

"Hm, well, I'm getting kind of tired. _Accio, broom!" _I said, my feet aching.

Suddenly, my broom came and stopped right in front of me. Edward was behind me and stared in amazement.

"God, Bella. You really should've told me about you being a witch. It would've made things quite easier." He said, looking at the way I just made my broom come to me.

I didn't know what to feel or say. So I just shrugged and climbed onto my broom.

"Crap. How am I gonna carry my bag?" I whispered to myself.

"Here, Bells. I'll take `em." Jacob said, smiling widely as he took my duffle.

"Thanks, Jake. You're the best." I said, hugging him while on my broom.

I realized that there was an empty space behind me in my broom. Hmm…

"Oh God! Me!" Ron exclaimed, nearly breathless. I giggled.

"Well then, hop on!"

"Thank you." He said, climbing on.

I looked at Hermione. "Don't worry, Hermione. I won't steal you're man away from you. I've got my own and his name is Charlie. I think, Jacob and Edward are familiar with him?" I said jokingly so that Hermione wouldn't get jealous.

"Yeah, we know him." They said in unison.

"Hey, Ron, want me to carry your bag?" Jacob said, offering his hand.

"Oh yeah, thanks Jake." He said, handing him his bag.

Knowing me, I'd be flying _really _high and _really _fast. But since I was with Ron, I had to start slowly.

"Not that fast, Bella!" He said as I started to accelerate.

I laughed out loud.

"Just put your hands around my waist, Ron. You'll be fine, I promise." I said reassuringly.

Ron put his clammy hands around my waist and held on tight.

Hermione and Edward were giving me glares. Hermione, I could understand, but _Edward_? Hm, why?

I gave them both a what's-wrong-with-you-look then winked as I started flying high.

With me flying with my broom, the trip felt faster and it was like we got there in no time.

"Here we are!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really?" I said, lowering my broom then jumping off.

We we're faced with a circular open space that was filled with soft-looking grass. There were 5 tents, 3 medium sized ones and 2 big ones which circled around a clump of wood. That must be the fireplace thingy.

"Okay! There are only FIVE TENTS. _Five tents_, you hear me, Em? Rose? That means YOU CAN'TRUIN YOUR TENT OR YOU'LL BE STAYING OUTSIDE. Got that?" Alice said directly at Emmett and Rosalie.

I giggled. I had a pretty good idea about what Alice was talking about.

"Yeah, yeah." Rosalie and Emmett said in unison.

"Okay! Now, the blue tent is for me and Jasper. The gold tent is for Em and Rose. The big light green tent is for Hermione, Luna and Ginny. The other big tent is for Harry, Ron and…Jacob. Oh, and the dark green tent is for Bella and…Edward." Alice said, not looking at me.

I hate you, Alice. I wanted to say that, out loud, but I was afraid I might hurt Edward's feelings.

So instead, I gave her an I-hate-you-so-much-for-doing-this look. She smiled apologetically.

"Er, put your bags in your tents now, guys." She said, heading for her tent.

I got my bag from Jacob and walked swiftly to my tent.

I stepped in the tent. Oh good Lord, it was HUGE!

"Whoa." I said, amazed.

Edward followed; he let out a small gasp.

"It's enormous. God, but where are we gonna sleep? There's um, there's only one sleeping." I didn't wanna say that the sleeping bag was big, `cause that just sounded perverted.

"Er Bella, if you haven't forgotten, I don't sleep." He said, suppressing laughter.

"Oh. I knew _that_." I said pretending to have just said a joke.

He rolled his eyes playfully. I punched him in the ribs, knowing it would not do any damage at all.

We put our bags in one side of the room then left them there.

"Okay guys! Er, I'm gonna stop telling you what to do now. You can do whatever you want, just be back here by 7:00, sharp." Alice said, taking Jasper's hand and disappearing into the forest.

Hearing this, everyone left together, leaving me with Edward.

As if life just _couldn't_ get any worse.

**Yeah, okay, REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS A LOT! :D**


	43. Camping II

**Hey guys :D**

**BELLA'S POV**

"So…what do you wanna do now?" I said, a few minutes after the others left.

"Er…I honestly don't know." He said, his eyes staring at the pieces of wood in front of us.

I sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go around. Er, shout if you need me. Although I doubt you will, you are a vampire, after all." I said, smiling.

I stood up and walked towards the forest. For some reason, I had the urge to explore it. It just seemed so…interesting.

"I'm coming with you." He said, standing up and rushing to my side.

"Why?"

"Don't you want me to come?" He said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, I guess I do. Come along, then." I said, taking his hand. He didn't seem to mind, anyway.

We walked hand in hand around the forest, looking up at the trees and occasionally talking to each other.

But then saw this tree and froze. Well, actually, I got a _little _tired but I still wanted to look at the tree.

"Hey, look." I said, pointing up at the tree. I didn't know why, but it just seemed so…mysterious.

"Wanna climb it?" He said smugly.

"Hm, I don't think so. There's a 99.9% that I might fall." I said, a little nervous.

Edward smiled widely.

"Who said you were going alone? Come on, Bella!" He said, gently pulling me.

"Fine. But if I fall…it'll be all you fault." I said smugly.

"Who said you were gonna fall?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. But then suddenly, I was off the ground and on Edward's back.

"Ready?" He said.

"N-no." I said, nervously.

"Oh, well."

I felt that burning sensation again. The one I use to feel when Edward would run around the forest with me on his back.

It felt good to hear it again.

"Okay, Bella. We're here." He said calmly.

Slowly, I pulled myself away from him and onto a branch.

"See? You didn't fall." He said, showing me his crooked smile. MY crooked smile.

Him smiling made me want to smile, too.

"Oh I know." I said with a wide smile.

He sat down beside me. I felt my stomach do a triple-flip.

Silence.

"Don't you miss Forks?" I said, breaking the silence.

"No." He said, sounding very sure of himself.

"Why not?"

"Well, let's just say that Forks wasn't the same with a particular person." He said; his voice mysterious.

"Oh." I wondered who it was. I heard that Kate Wellner and her family moved out last fall. Kate was a very pretty girl. She was your usual; blond hair, dreamy brown eyes. I could never compete with that. Maybe it was her he was talking about.

I left it at that, letting the silence come back in again.

A few minutes later, I felt a cold rock on my hand. Acting on instinct, I jumped and pulled my hand out.

Then…I realized that it was just Edward's hand.

Crap.

He didn't look at me when I looked at him. I saw the sadness swim in his eyes. Oh, great. I just hurt a vampire's feelings.

Quickly but gently, I put my hand on his. I let it stay like that for a few seconds. Then I held his hand. Tight.

Sometimes, I sort of wished the Edward could read my mind. `Cause if he read it right now, he might've realized how much I loved him still.

Instead, I just leaned my head on his shoulder and nuzzled in.

He gave my hand a slight squeeze. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart beating.

Perfect moments don't last forever. They just stay there for a minute, then they slowly fade away, until they're gone. When this happens, it means that it's time to move on. But if you don't, life will move on without you.

I chose to just stay like this, forever. I didn't want to move on.

**Okay! So sorry for the late update. We had our NAT test and it was VERY stressing. Oh Dear Lord I wish I pass math!!! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks :)**


	44. Vision

**HEY!!!! IT WAS OUR LAST DAY OF 6****TH**** GRADE YESTERDAY!!! GOSH! NEXT YEAR WE'LL BE IN 7****TH**** GRADE…weird. Anyways, sorry again if I keep on updating late. It's just that there are so many things going on last week and the week before that. Exams. NATs. More Exams. Last Day Of School. **

**BELLA'S POV**

The walk back to the campsite was quiet.

Silence dragged on as we passed by the dark ferns and the crunchy leaves.

There was also silence when we got back to campsite.

No one was back yet. I glanced at my watch. It was already 6:30. Why were we the only ones here?

"So…no one's here yet." I said, eventually breaking the long silence.

Edward looked like he was far, far away. His eyes were staring blankly into space as he stayed frozen, while standing on the cold ground.

"Edward? Edward?! Hello?!" I said, panicking.

I clapped my hands in front of him a few times. And then a few times more.

"Edward? Edward, please. W-what's happening?"

Suddenly, he shook his head and took my hand and held it, tight. I was caught off guard, so my hand jerked away from his.

"Sorry." He said, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"W-what happened? Why were you…" I said, not managing to continue my sentence anymore. Edward looked petrified. Okay, what just happened here?

"Edward. You _have _to answer me. What just happened here? Why were you…blank?"

Edward looked at me in his there's-no-way-I'm-telling-you way.

"Nothing, Bella. It was nothing."

"Hmm. It was something alright. Every time you say it's _nothing, _it ALWAYS turns out to be a _something_." I said, looking at him in my you-know-I'm-gonna-find-out-anyway-so-just-tell-me look.

He sighed. "Fine. I was reading Alice's mind, just for fun. But then she got a vision. Although it was a blurry one, I already kind of figured out what it was. We _cannot_ leave the campsite. Voldemort will be looking for you and Harry in Hogwarts, tonight."

My eyes widened with fear. Although Harry and I've already fought with Voldemort, he still seemed scary.

"T-that's impossible! How'll he get into Hogwarts in the first place?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, Bella. All I know is that were staying here until he leaves. And when he does, we'll go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore. Don't worry."

My lips trembled as I said;

"Edward…I'm scared." If Voldemort is strong enough to even get in Hogwarts…then…

He then looked at me like he did when we were going to separate because a mad vampire was hunting me down.

His hand held mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"Don't Be." He said firmly.

"BELLA!" Alice's not-so-hyperactive voice said.

"Edward, is she okay? We have to stay in the campsite!!! Volde-

"I know, I know. I was reading your mind, Alice. Relax. Where are the others? We have to stay together until he leaves Hogwarts." Edward said.

Alice glanced at her watch. I saw that it was already 6:45.

"Well, it's getting late. I can see Hermione and the others coming back. I'm sure _Jacob's_ getting hungry. Again. Hmm, Jasper? Did you ever listen to any one of Carlisle's attempted cooking lessons?" Alice said.

I giggled. "He's always hungry, Alice. And don't worry, I know how to cook." I said reassuringly.

"Oh, good! Thanks, Bella." Alice said. "Jasper! Edward! Build a fire for Bella please. Oh and, get stuff for her to cook with."

Jasper and Edward shot her a bad look. Alice shrugged. Then they just followed orders. I laughed at how easily people obey Alice.

I was gonna go back to our tent, but Alice's cold hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist.

"And where do you think _you're _going?"

"Er…I'm going to the um, tent to…change my clothes?" I said.

"Hmm, I'm going with you, then. What if Voldemort is in there?

"Alice…" I said. I didn't want a vampire watching me dress!

"I'm sorry Bella. We just can't loose you again." She said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Aw, okay. Fine. But promise that you won't look."

"Scout's Honor." She said, raising her right hand.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Let's go."

**Oh God. I'm sorry of this sucked. Anyway, review if you want :D Thanks a lot. BTW, the story's about to end :( Hope you guys enjoyed it though.**


	45. The Camp Fire Song Song

**Update. Update. Update. **

**BELLA'S POV**

"DON'T LOOK!"

"I'm not!"

"DONE!" I said, stepping out of the cover-curtain.

Alice stared at me like she's seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I said, tilting my head to the side the way I always do when I was confused.

"You…look…like…a…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Alice said, her eyes widening.

I use to always think that Alice was just overacting. But now, I realized something. Alice will always e Alice. It's who she is. But I am who I am, too.

"Well…I'm wearing an over-sized t-shirt, and boxers. What does it look like?"

"I knew that, Bella. It's just that…never mind. You still look pretty anyways. And I'm too stressed out to pick yet _another _outfit for you." Alice said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed her on the cheek. Wow, first time I've done that.

"You're the best, Alice."

"Oh I know. Now, shall we go outside? I bet my bozo-brothers are done. They can be so idiotic sometimes, don't you think?" Alice said, practically sighing.

"Hmm, maybe I think that about Emmett. Er…come, let's go outside now." I said, quickly changing the topic before Alice refers to _Edward_.

"Okay Bella."

She unzipped the tent and we stepped into the cool winter air. I saw that there were long logs put around the camp fire; and on those logs, sat my friends. All of them looked so care-fee and happy, except for the vampires of course. Luna was braiding Ginny's hair while Hermione giggled as she watched Ginny's expressions as Luna pulled and twisted her hair. Harry, Ron and Jacob on the other hand, were _attempting _to roast Marshmallows while closely being watched by the four remaining vampires. All of them looked up when Alice and I walked in.

"Whoa, Bells. Nice legs." Jacob said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and said;

"S`not like you haven't seem them before."

As I said this, Edward, who wasn't paying that much attention suddenly looked up at me. I blushed.

Jacob merely grunted.

"Hey Bella! You have to try doing this! It's so cool!" Ron said, playing with his marshmallow.

I laughed. Charlie and I used to go camping all the time.

I walked over to where the guys were sitting while Alice went on over to Jasper. I tried my _best _not to look at them.

I sat down beside Jacob, who was sitting near the edge. He kept a BIG space before the edge because the log sitting beside that edge was the log _Edward _was sitting on.

I waved at Edward before I sat down. Just so that he would stop staring. I mean, it's not like he hasn't seen me wearing these kinds of clothes before.

"Here." Harry said, giving me a long stick with a marshmallow on it.

"Thanks Harry." I said, taking the marshmallow stick.

"This is just SO cool, Bella! You should try it. It's called _roasting marshmallows_. It's _so _cool!" Ron said, amazed with his new discovery. Sometimes I forget that Ron wasn't a Muggle-born.

"Yeah, I know. Charlie and I used to do this all the time when I was a kid. Sometimes he would even call Billy and Jake to come along."

Ron wasn't able to reply anymore because his mouth was full of roasted marshmallows. I laughed at him. He just rolled his eyes playfully then continued chewing.

"Hey, Alice?" I said, turning to the vampire's log.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I thought I was gonna cook?" I said, suddenly remembering.

"Oh no, it's okay. We're having marshmallows for dinner tonight." Alice said, smiling at everybody.

"Oh. Okay great!" I said, praising the good Lord I didn't have to cook for my friends. I've never cooked for them, and I never will.

"HEY! Leave some for us!" Ginny said, throwing a stick at Ron, who was still chewing.

"Lo-kay!" He said, trying to speak. Jacob and I laughed at him.

As we all sat around the campfire, eating the marshmallows and watching the stars, somewhere along that, Emmett got bored.

"OKAY! I'M BORED!" He boomed, while standing up.

My head shot up from Jacob's shoulder. I guess I was already half asleep. I also noticed that Edward was _still _staring at me…well, me and Jacob.

"Who cares Emmett!" Alice said, throwing a pebble at him. I was still amazed about the fact that Emmett didn't even wince when the pebble hit his stomach.

"I care! Now, I was watching Spongebob the other day…or maybe week the other week…oh wait, I think it was last month…no, um…last year? Or-

"Just get on with it!" Alice said, throwing another pebble at him. Again, he did not even move.

"OKAY! Well, I was watching Spongebob a year ago and I saw this episode where they were singing a song called the "CAMP FIRE SONG SONG" –

"Oh no. _Please _don't tell me that _you're _gonna sing it?" I said, kinda pissed.

"Oh, well, I was actually gonna ask if anyone knows it. But you've given me a great idea!" He said, running –in vampire speed- to his tent then coming back a few seconds later with a guitar.

Crap.

I felt a marshmallow hit me. I turned to see who it was.

Ginny.

Well, I bet she was sleepy and busy "cherishing" the moment with lover-boy Harry. The seating arrangement kind of shifted along all the marshmallow-roasting and somehow, Ginny ended up sitting beside Harry, Hermione beside Ron and Luna beside Hermione. I was still in between the werewolf and the vampire though.

I just rolled my eyes in a kind of just-let-Emmett-be way.

"This is the…" Emmett started to sing.

"Oh no." I said, laying half of my body on Jake's lap. I noticed that Edward was still staring at us. Jesus!

"C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! And if you can't sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along…!" Emmett sang, his loud, booming voice shaking the trees.

I looked at everyone's faces. They all had the CAN-WE-PLEASE-JUST-STOP-THIS-AND-GO-TO-SLEEP look.

"Baum Baum Baum…!" Jasper suddenly sang. I saw Alice hit him in his ribs. Still, he did not even WINCE.

"This is the…C-A-M-P F-

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie suddenly shrieked; standing up and looking _really _annoyed.

Amazing. Even when she's mad, she _still_ looks beautiful.

Whoa.

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GO TO THE TENTS NOW?!" Rosalie's loud voice boomed.

"Okay Rose." Emmett said, winking at her. I nearly gagged in disgust.

Everyone stood up and said their goodnights.

"Goodnight Guys! Don't forget, we wake up at 8 am on the dot!" Alice said, in her usual perky voice. There was something off about it, though.

"Yeah, yeah." They all said in unison.

I realized that I was still lying down on Jacob's lap.

"Bells, wake up." He said, gently ruffling my hair.

I sat up. "Yeah, er, g'night Jake." I said, standing up and walking to my tent.

"`Night Bells." He said, patting my shoulder.

We all went in our tents after that. I silently crept into the sleeping bag as Edward sat beside me.

"Do I have to tuck you in like the little girl you are?" He said playfully.

"No." I said, laughing.

"Good night, Bella. Have sweet dreams."

"Very Funny. How can I have sweet dreams knowing that Voldemort is on the loose and is hunting Harry and me down?" I said, a little nervous.

"Don't worry. As long as you're with me, you'll always be safe." He said with a little conviction. I smiled and put my free hand in his.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Sure thing, Bella. Sleep now, we've got an early start tomorrow." He said, then he slid his hand out of mine and started walk away.

My hand's grip on him grew tighter.

"Don't leave me. I'm scared." And I really was. What if he decides to take a walk and Voldemort just comes inside and kills me?

He held my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I would never, not again." He said, his eyes gazing into mine. I shut mine right away because I was afraid I might burst into tears.

"Good night, Edward." I mumbled.


	46. Cooking

**BELLA'S POV**

"_You're going to die now, Isabella. You are going to die just like Harry & all of your friends did." Voldemort says as I shake in fear. My eyes water as I stare at my friends and family lay down on the floor, dead._

"_N-NO!" I say, my voice breaking._

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" A familiar voice says, shaking me.

My eyes open. I'm with Edward, in our tent. Oh God. It was _just _a dream. For now.

"EDWARD! Oh my God, Edward!" I said, sitting up and hugging him.

He seemed surprised about my reaction, but he still hugged me back.

"Oh God, Edward." I said, still relieved.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, pulling back and steadying me by holding my shoulders.

"I…I had a dream."

"What dream?"

"Nothing. Let's just…what time is it?" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Stop messing your hair up, Bella." Edward said, messing his own hair up.

"Pssh. Look who's talking."

"Whatever, Bella. Let's go outside now. It's already 7:05." He said, holding my hand and helping me up.

I unzipped the tent slowly, so I could see the people outside without them seeing me.

But when I saw that everyone was already there and Alice's impatient face, I dragged the zipper down as fast as I could.

"Good Morning Bella!" Hermione said, waving at me. I smile in return.

"Oh, hey Bella- whoa. What exactly did you and Edward _do _in there?" Emmett said, his eyes widening at my appearance.

"Shut up, Emmett. At least _I'm not _the one who broke their tent." I said, throwing a pebble at him as everyone laughs.

"Come here, Bella. Let me fix your hair." Alice said, in her you-better-come-or-else voice.

I nodded in reply and let go of Edward's hand.

I sat down on a log as Alice's cold hands ran through my hair and fixed it. She pulled and combed and tied until my messy brown hair was all done in a tight bun.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, turning around to smile at her.

"You're always welcome, Bella. Now, can you start cooking? _Some_ people are getting hungry." She said, rolling her eyes at Jacob. I gave her a dirty look. She just shrugged and pointed.

I turned to see what she was pointing at.

"Where'd you get _all this?_" I said, amazed. My eyes widened as I took in all the ingredients placed and arranged neatly by the fire. Eggs, lettuce, canned beans, canned corn, Salt, Sugar, Teriyaki Sauce and a can of mushroom soup. What the hell?!

"Oh, I asked Emmett to grab some stuff for cooking." Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll start cooking now." I said, standing up and walking towards the campfire.

Everyone went back to their tents as I started to cook. I was cool with it though, I didn't like it when people stared at me.

"Hey, Bella. Can I help?" A familiar husky voice said.

I turned around to look at Jacob's face. I smiled widely and nodded.

I was in the middle of chopping the carrots for the soup, which was, supposedly, the last dish, when Jake sat down and said;

"So…you and that bloodsucker back together yet?"

I sighed. "He's not a bloodsucker, Jake. He's my friend. He's _just _a friend. Come on."

"Fine. It's just that you guys always seem to look like your communicating –mentally-. And the way you two look at each other, it's so…"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You jealous?"

"What? Pssh, I-I'm-…. no. I'm not!" Jacob said, stuttering.

"Well, good then. `Cause I don't want you all egged up." I said, finishing with the carrots and putting them in the soup.

Suddenly, I felt something cold and sticky drop on my head. Yellow slime started to drip to my face.

Crap.

"JAKE! What the hell was _that _for?!"

"Who's all egged up now, huh?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you wanna play it that way? Fine!" I said, getting the other egg and throwing it to his bare chest.

"Oh, _oh! _Now you've done it." He said, getting the spare lettuce and throwing it to me.

"Uh!" I said in a very girly voice as I threw the left-over Sugar at him.

"Ahaha! God!" I said, laughing at him. He looked like a weirdo.

"Jeez, Bella." He said, chuckling.

"What?!" I said, still laughing as he brushed the tiny bits of lettuce out of my hair.

I keep laughing as his hand moves down to my waist and as I lean on him.

"Whoa, Jake. You're so…warm."

I suddenly felt something. I didn't know what it was but I sure felt it. I looked into Jake's eyes and saw that they were staring at mine, too. He was already leaning in to kiss me when Alice and Edward came out.

"Bella we just wanted to-

"Oops." Alice said, cutting Edward off.

Jacob and I let go of each other and start to blush.

"Er…the food's ready! Um, w-what did you want?" I said as I look at Alice's wide, horrified-looking eyes.

"Er…we were just wondering if you needed some help, right, Edward?" Alice said her eyes still wide.

"Er…yeah, right." Edward said, his eyes shifting to mine. I gazed back shyly. His eyes looked hurt and had a tinge of frustration.

"Oh, okay." I said, nudging Jake in the ribs for help.

"Um…let's get some grub!" He shrieked.

Like an army of Ants, everyone started scurrying out of their tents and running to the logs, their eyes hungry as Me, Jake, Edward and Alice start to hand them their "plates".

**I'm so so so very sorry for updating late. Summer's just too busy right now. I'll try to update more. Reviews are highly appreciated. THANK YOU! :)**


	47. Confessions

**BELLA'S POV**

"Hey, Bella?" Jacob's voice said…sounding distant.

I was trying to figure out how Voldemort would look like by trying to draw him using Alice's notebook.

"Bells?" Jake said again, this time tapping my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Er…yes?" I said, turning around to look at him.

"Can I um…can we speak in private?" He said, motioning for Edward to leave.

"Um…" I say as I look at Edward.

"Fine. But I can _still _hear you even if I went all the way back to Hogwarts." Edward said coldly. I winced even though I knew he was joking.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he stood up and left.

"I um…I just wanted to ask you if you um…wanted to walk?" Jacob said nervously.

"In the woods?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah. So…"

"Sure, Jake. I'd love to." I said, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Great. I'll just um, I'll be right back." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay." I said, going back to my drawing…still smiling.

"Ooooh. Look who's all giddy! Why so giddy, Bella?" Hermione said, taking Edward's place beside me.

"Jacob asked me to take a walk with him."

Hermione's face suddenly got all red and her voice sounded all squeaky when she said;

"Finally! Ginny and I have been-

"But I don't like him like that, Hermione. H-he's my best friend. _Just _my best friend." I said, cutting her off.

"Oh. But Bella, I see it in your eyes. Every time you see him coming toward you…your eyes just light up and shimmer, plus, you blush a lot. I know you may not love him like the way you love…Edward, but…you do love him." Hermione said.

"Well, yes. I guess I do love him. But Hermione…I just…I…I don't know what to do." I said, my smile disappearing along with the blush.

"Oh, Bella. Honestly…I have no idea what's going to happen; but what I do know is that everything, _everything _will be okay in the end. If you're not happy, then it's not yet the end, Bella. Not yet." Hermione said, giving me a huge hug.

"Thanks Hermione, I love you." I said, hugging her back.

"Oh I love you too, Bella. Now, go get `em." She said, pulling away and gently pushing me off the log.

"Hey, Bells. C'mon." Jake said, smiling at me.

"Bye, Bella." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at me.

"So…have you ever climbed a tree before?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, 'cause we're gonna get up that tree." He said, pointing up an average sized Pine Tree.

"Okay then. Come on!" I said, taking his hand and leading him up the tree.

After a few branches hitting our heads, we finally got up the tree. We sat down on a sturdy looking branch and stared out into the horizon. Well, there wasn't much "horizon" to dramatically stare at. All we could "dramatically stare at" was the oh-so white snow.

Yuck.

But I guess staring at the snow is better than nothing.

"So…" He said after a while.

"_So_….?" I replied.

"Um…Bells? I've got a confession to make."

Oh no. Here it comes.

"Okay, shoot."

"Bella…I'm in love with you and I want you to pick me instead of waiting for _him_." Jacob said nervously.

"Oh…um…I…I…" Was all I managed to say.

"Do you think you might wanna…love me back?" He said, now looking straight into my eyes.

'I…I ah….I love you, Jake. But not in _that_ way. I…I'm so sorry." I said, dropping my gaze.

"I knew you would say this. Well, it was worth a try." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Jake I…" Then it happened.

I just leaned in and kissed him.

At first, he seemed surprised. But I worked too hard to even _lean in _to kiss him, so I simply "prolonged" the kiss. So somewhere along the kiss, he seemed to loose his shock and started to heat up.

To be honest, Jake is a great kisser. His mouth forced mine open and his tongue touched mine. A few years ago, I would've thought touching someone's tongue with mine was the most disgusting thing ever; but after all those _amazing _kisses with Edward and now this one…I beg to differ.

Realizing that I was already getting caught up in the moment and maybe a few minutes later Jacob and I might end up naked on top of a tree, I pulled away.

"Jake I-

"I know, Bella, I know."

"I love you Jake."

"I know, not just the way I want you to."

**Wow, yeah so, sorry for the late updates (again). Summer's just getting so busy. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED :D **


	48. Story Telling

**BELLA'S POV**

"Where the hell did you go!?" Asked Edward as I walked in the tent.

I made a face. Who was _he _to shout at _me_?

"I was with Jacob. What's it to you?" I said in a kind of bitchy way.

"Why were _you_ with _him_? And more importantly, why in the world do you smell like a dog?" He inquired.

I tried to relax. He was acting like a jerk. He knows how much I hate it when people ask me one to many questions.

"First of all, I certainly DO NOT smell like a dog, Ginny just told me how good I smelt. Second, why do you keep asking questions? Jealous or something?" I said, forgetting my attempt to relax.

"I am certainly not jealous! I was just concerned about your safety, Bella. I'm sorry. I'll leave now." He said standing up so he could leave.

"No, don't leave me. Remember your promise?" I said; taking his hand and making him face me.

"Look, I'm sorry for going off like that. You know how much I hate it when people keep asking me questions." I continued.

"I know and I'm sorry, too." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay." I said, hugging him back.

My stomach suddenly growled.

"Well, isn't someone hungry. Let's go get you something to eat." He said, pulling back.

I nodded and followed him outside where I saw everyone around the campfire, eating.

"Whoa. Who cooked?" I said, thinking that I was gonna have to cook again.

"No one did. Emmett got these from the Hogwarts kitchen." Alice answered.

"Hmm." I replied.

"BELLA! You owe us a story!" Hermione, Ginny and Luna said in unison.

"Oh yeah…" I said, running my fingers through my hair.

Crap. Time to go tell my tale.

"Later, Edward. Oh and NO LISTENING." I said as I hesitantly made my way to my three eager-to-hear-my-story friends.

I took my place in between Hermione and Ginny.

"So…what do you wanna know?" I said, bracing myself.

"Hmm, _everything_." Ginny said, winking at me.

"Well…there's really not that much to tell…" I said, trying to change their minds.

"S'okay. Go on, Bella. We won't tell anyone, anyway." Luna said using her dreamy voice.

"Er…fine. Well…he confessed." I said, watching their mouths drop. I suppressed a giggle.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"It was obvious, Bella." Hermione said, smiling at me.

"You guys look cute together." Luna said, her eyes trailing around to look for Jacob.

"Luna, no. See, Jake's my best friend. Hermione, you're right, I do love him. But I don't like him _that _way. I…I love someone else." I said calmly.

"Oh. Well, who _do _you love, then?" Luna said, her dreamy eyes going back to me.

Hermione and I exchange looks.

"Er…"

"S'okay if you don't wanna tell us, Bella." Said Hermione.

"No, I'll tell. It's um…Edward." I whispered.

I suppressed yet again another giggle as I watched their mouths drop open, except for Hermione though. She knew from the start.

"I knew it!!!" Ginny shrieked.

"Knew what?" Ron –who was sitting RIGHT BESIDE EDWARD- asked.

"Yeah, Ginny. Knew what?" I said, looking annoyed.

"Oh…er…I…I knew that Bella…that Bella w-wanted to um, eat now! Yes, Bella is hungry. Right, Bella?" Ginny said nervously as everyone stared questioningly at her.

I sighed in relief as Ginny handed me some food.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Sorry." She said, looking flushed.

"That's all, Bella I was certain that there was more because you lot came back late." Luna said, eying me suspiciously.

"Well um…we kind of…kissed?" I said shyly.

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Luna and Ginny shrieked.

"What, what?" Emmett said, looking annoyed because his house of poker cards just fell down.

"Nothing." I said pulling my three friends away from Emmett.

Oh shit. I forgot that vampires could hear from afar.

"Hey, can any of you hear what we're talking about?" I asked nervously.

All the vampire's heads suddenly shot up and exchanged looks.

"No…" Rosalie said, trying not to look at me.

"Nope, no." Alice said, her voice thinning.

"Not at all." Jasper suddenly said. I swore I saw Alice's foot step on his.

"Nu-uh." Emmett said, scratching his head.

"Edward?" I asked.

"No, heard nothing." He mumbled.

Crap. They heard.

"Okay, listen. I'll tell you later or tomorrow when we're _alone_. I kind of need to finish my food" I said to my three over-active friends.

I finished my food in silence.

Unfortunately, I suddenly had to pee. Crap, curse my bladder.

Also, it was only Alice, Edward, and Jacob left outside. Everyone suddenly became "sleepy" and went back to their tents.

"Er…Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" She said, looking away from her book.

"Um…I kind of need to um…pee." I said, kind of irritated. Curse you, bladder.

"Oh. I'm kind of in the middle of something good here, Bella, sorry. But Jacob or Edward will go." She said.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'll go." Edward and Jacob both said in unison.

"No, your sister said my name _first._" Jacob said, his eyes widening.

"I'm her protector. Plus, I'm better and stronger than you are. No offense." Edward said coldly.

"Oh yeah? Well I oughta-

"STOP! I'll just go on my own then." I said, annoyed.

It was dark in the woods, even if I was only a few meters away from the campsite.

"_Lumos!" _I said, holding my wand up.

I looked for a tree, a bit disgusted I had to do this. Why oh why didn't tents have bathrooms?

I turned left and walked a little bit more, and then suddenly it happened. Everything became even darker.

I screamed as loud as I could…then I lost consciousness.


	49. Voldemort

**JACOB'S POV**

"Where's Bella?" The blonde with the dreamy eyes asked, popping her head out of their tent.

"She's…oh yeah. Where _is_ Bella anyway? What's taking her so long?" The pixie looking blood-sucker said.

"I don't know. We better go find her." Edward said. Because of Bella, I've gotten used to calling him his actual name instead of blood-sucker or leech.

Then suddenly a deafening scream erupted from the woods. I recognized it the minute I heard it.

Bella.

I stood up abruptly, shocking Edward and his sister a little. I guess they didn't get the picture yet.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_?" Everyone else said in unison, coming out of their tents at the same time, too. I snickered. Despite all the magic and stuff, these people here had _great timing_ at these kinds of things.

I was about to leave when the blonde with the dreamy eyes said;

"Where are you going, Jacob?"

What was her name again?

Oh yeah, _Luna_.

"Oh. Bella just screamed." I said, running away and starting to phase.

Now, all I need to do is find Bella. Hmm…

**ALICE'S POV**

"What just happened here?" I said, dropping my book.

"Um, Bella just screamed and Jacob's kind of going to-

"I KNOW THAT EMMETT!!!!!!!!" I said, getting more and more frustrated.

"Sorry." He said, looking at his feet.

"Where is Bella?" Harry said, looking worried. Well, everyone else did but still.

"I…I don't know." I said, panicking.

Jasper was suddenly at my side. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm going. Bella needs me." Hermione said, taking her wand out and making her way through the sea of people all in their PJs, confused and worried and some even scared.

"Me too. Come on, Luna." Ginny said, taking her wand out and motioning for Luna to follow.

"Yeah, I should go to." Harry said running to catch up with them.

"Well? What are you waiting for? LET'S GO! Bella needs us right now, wherever she is. I just hope it's not with…" Ron said bravely but with a bit of nervousness.

We all followed the others into the woods, trying to look for something that smelled like Bella.

Nothing. Just trees and leaves and darkness.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I heard Ginny shriek. Oh no.

"GINNY!" Luna screamed, sounding scared.

I rushed to where Luna was, looking for Ginny.

"What happened?" Ron said, clearly looking for his sister.

"G-g-ginny f-fell. Down a hole, that one to be presise." Luna said, her voice shaking. I saw that Hermione was now in the scene, her hair looking frizzy and full of twigs.

"Oh my God. Okay, Excuse me, Alice. I'm uh…okay, I'm going in." Hermione said, sounding cliché.

"Hold up. What if this is a trick?" Rosalie said.

"Who cares? It's worth a try. Who's with me?" Hermione said, breathing slowly.

"I am. Let's go, Hermione." Luna said, trying to be brave.

"Me too." Harry said, walking in.

"Yeah, I'm coming. That's_ my sister_ down there." Ron said protectively.

"Okay fine. But what about Jacob?" Rosalie said.

Everyone gasped.

"_You _care about _him_???" Jasper said, snickering.

"Well, I…he's Bella's best friend, okay?" Rose said defensively.

"Yeah, right." Jasper said, still snickering.

"OKAY STOP. Let's now go back to saving Bella? And Ginny?"

"Sorry."

"We'll follow right after you get in." I said, reassuring them.

"Okay. 1…2…3!" Then Hermione went in, then Luna followed then Harry.

"Well, Ron?" I said curiously.

"Er…exactly how deep is it in there?" He said nervously.

"Oh come on, Ron. Do it for Bella and Ginny. They _need you_." I said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"O-okay." Then he hopped in.

"Okay guys. One by one, okay? I'll go first." I said kissing Jasper for a second then jumping in.

I landed in someone's arms.

Huh???

"My Lord, I've got another one." I weird voice said. I turned my head to see a slightly crazed up face gazing into mine. I held back a scream.

"Who…what the hell?!" I said, panicking. I was still in the crazy lady's arms.

"Jasper Don't-

"Silencio!" Crazy lady said, pointing her wand at me.

Crap. Why didn't I see this coming?

I turned my head around to look for the others. I nearly lost my train of thought when I saw Bella and Harry screaming silently (I bet they were silenced, too.) while being tortured by Voldemort. I froze when my eyes started to wonder around. I saw there were people holding Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Ron. They couldn't move because the second they did, they'd be killed.

The minute I turned my head back, a wand was suddenly being pointed at me. I silently cursed that bastard. The crazy lady handed me to him and got ready to catch the next "person".

"Ready to die Isabella?" I heard the crazy lady whisper.

I _so _wanted to kick that bitch's ass. But I had to wait for the right moment.

Everyone else in my family started jumping in. One by one.

I wanted to start screaming and break out of this bastard's grip. But that would just ruin everything.

I looked at Edward. He looked like he was about to die. His eyes were staring at Bella, who was now screaming as loud as she could and writhing in pain. She wasn't under the charm anymore. I could see the anger and fear in Edward's eyes as he watched Bella scream and writhe in pain.

Where the freaking hell is Jacob?!

"Stand up and fight like real people!" Voldermort's hissy voice said.

Bella and Harry just sat there, looking a bit relieved that they weren't being tortured anymore. But fear was still clear in their eyes.

"STAND UP!" Voldemort shrieked, using his wand to force them to stand up.

Harry stood up, preparing for battle. Bella stood up, too.

"Better. Now, ready to die?" Voldemort hissed.

Bella and Harry gave each other's hands a squeeze and braced themselves.

"Ah, have we fallen in love with each other now? Oh, but I've heard that Isabella's got a vampire boyfriend. Hmm, cheating on him like the little tramp you are, Isabella?" Voldemort said. I automatically looked at Edward. Damn, he was gonna snap.

"SHE IS _NOT_ A TRAMP!" Harry exclaimed, letting go of Bella's hand. I looked at Bella carefully. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. Maybe with anger or maybe with fear. I couldn't tell.

"Oh really now? And what about you, Potter? Still sad that mummy and daddy died? Aw, poor baby." Voldemort continued, now smiling evilly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Harry exclaimed, now pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"Oh but I could make all the pain go away. I could revive your parents, Harry. We could bring them back to life and you could be a family again. As for Bella, I could make you happy again. See, I've been observing you since you came back and you seem depressed. Is it because your petty little boyfriend broke up with you? I could make that go away, too. I could make you forget everything that happened in Forks and make you happy again. I can make _everything_ go away…all you have to do is bow down…" Voldemort said with piercing eyes. His eyes stared into Bella's and Harry's, trying to hypnotize them.

I looked at them carefully. I started to shiver as Bella took one step towards Voldemort, looking like she was in a trance. Harry just stared into space.

"Yes, that's it. Just a few more steps now, Isabella."

Bella took one more step, then another, then another. She took three more steps until she was only a few more inches from Voldemort.

"Come, Isabella….Let's be happy…" Voldemort said, now gazing into Bella's eyes.

Then Bella froze.

"I…I…no." She mumbled.

"What?!" Voldemort asked.

"N-no." Bella said, a little louder this time.

Silence.

"But Isabella, do you think he still loves you? If that's the case, let me be the first to say that _he doesn't love you anymore." _Voldemort said, making hissing noises.

"N-n-no. I…no. That's not true." Bella said.

"If so, then kindly explain _why _he broke up with you?"

"I…"

"See, Isabella, you don't know why. But I do. HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU."

"No…" She said, her voice shaking.

"Yes, Isabella. Yes."

"NO!!! _Levicorpus!"_ She screamed, loosing control.

"Tell me that's _not true!" _Bella screamed, shaking with anger.

"You think you can make me obey you by hanging me up-side down? You are so immature, Isabella." Voldemort said with a laugh.

Bella screamed, long and loud. Harry snapped out of his trance and rushed to Bella, trying to calm her down.

Bella sat down and hugged her legs. I heard her repeatedly saying the same phrase; NOT TRUE, NOT TRUE. She was still shaking as more tears started streaming down her face.

"Look what you did!" Harry said, standing up and pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"And what exactly did I do?" Voldemort said, smiling at Harry.

"BELLA!!!!" Someone said, jumping in.

"Jacob?" Bella said, standing up and turning around.

**Okay, to be honest, this is my first time to write a chapter like this. So um, if it sucks, please forgive me. I tried my best :)**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY ACCEPTED! THANK YOU.**


	50. Battles

**BELLA'S POV**

I wiped the tears off my face as I watched Jacob take me in. His eyes trailed from my head to my toes. He looked at the scars I got from falling down that wretched trap.

"Oh, I see you've got a new friend, too. I take it he's the werewolf you keep thinking about?" Voldemort said.

"H-how did you know that?" Shivers went down my spine as I realized something. Voldemort's been reading my thoughts.

Holy crap.

"Oh I have my secrets. So, Jacob here is a werewolf, right? OH YES! He's the one who has a crush on you, right?" Voldemort said, sounding like a complete creep.

"HOLY CRAP, COULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Jacob screamed. I noticed that he started to shake.

Oh no.

"Jake, relax." I said, trying to calm him.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. But, no, a minute later, he phased.

Jake backed up, then ran straight into Voldemort's head, which was still hanging up side down.

"Master!" All the other death eaters said, in unison.

Voldemort's wand fell down the floor. Suddenly, all the death eaters shot glances at each other. They nodded and let go of my friends then raced to the wand.

"Accio, wand!" I screamed, before any of them could get the wand.

"NO!!!!" Voldemort hissed as his beloved wand flew to my hand.

"Get her!" He hissed.

Suddenly, every one of the Death Eaters took one glance at me and started pointing their wands at me.

"Give us the wand, Isabella." Bellatrix said in a gentle voice.

"N-no." I said, my voice shaking.

"Cru-

"Stupefy!" Harry said, saving me from _another_ Unforgivable Curse.

The minute Bellatrix froze and fell to the ground, the battle commenced.

Avery was dueling with Ginny.

Hermione was with Dolohov.

Macnair was with Ron.

Lucius was dueling with Harry.

Mulciber was dueling with Luna. Luna looked like she was enjoying it, though.

Rookwood was dueling with Rosalie. But was constantly losing concentration every time Rose would smile.

Travers was dueling _both _Emmett and Jasper.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward was dueling with Yaxley. I quickly looked away, silently sending a prayer to God that Edward would get through this, safely.

Suddenly, Bellatrix stood up.

"CRUCIO!" Was the last thing I heard. I was suddenly on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

I didn't quite hear whatever she said after that though, because the pain just started getting worse and I started screaming.

"Shut up you bitch! _Sectumsempra!_" Alice screamed, pointing her wand at Bellatrix. Bellatrix suddenly fell to the ground, full of blood. Jacob, who was still in his wolf form, ran to Bellatrix and started biting her bloody body. The pain from the curse was gone, but my body was frozen with shock.

"BELLA!" Alice said, rushing to my side.

"Bella, Bella! Are you okay? I think crazy lady's dead. Jacob finished her off." Alice said, putting her cold hands on my face.

"A-A-Alice. T-thank you." I said, hugging her, tight.

"Come, let's help the others." Alice said, taking one last glance at Jacob and Bellatrix.

I suddenly remembered that I was still holding Voldemort's wand.

"Take Harry's place. He's dueling with Lucius Malfoy. Tell him that I need him." I said, giving Alice an encouraging smile before she left.

"Bella. Are you alright?" Harry suddenly said, coming up from behind me.

"I'm…good. Um, let's go to Voldemort." I whispered, showing Harry Voldemort's wretched wand.

Harry and I ran through the crowd, occasionally having to shoot Confundus Charms here and there, and to Voldemort.

"Give me my wand…!" Voldemort said, still hanging up side down.

Harry and I glanced at each other.

It's time.

"Fine, but we're gonna do you a HUGE favor first." I said, suppressing a giggle.

Wow, after all this pain and drama, I could _still _ manage to laugh? Weird.

"And what would that be?" Voldemort said impatiently.

"This." Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort and saying;

"_Liberacorpus!_"

Voldemort suddenly fell headfirst into the ground.

"Master!" Yaxley said, loosing focus on Edward.

But just before Edward finished him off, someone said;

"Avada Kedavra!"

"EDWARD!!!!!" I screamed, my heart practically stopping.

Edward looked back and slightly dodged the curse. Instead of him instantly dying, it was Yaxley who just instantly died.

"Give me my wand…." Voldemort hissed.

Harry and I looked at each other before giving up the wand.

"Here." Harry said, taking the wand from me and throwing it at Voldemort.

"Finally…Now, ready to die?" He hissed, his red, beady eyes looking scarier and scarier.

My body froze as a wave of green light shot through the air, aiming itself at Harry and me.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shrieked and I yelled.

The spells collided with each other, making a huge explosion. Fortunately, the explosion backfired at Voldemort, not us.

_Unfortunately, _along with the explosion came big puffs of black smoke. It made everyone who was still alive cough.

The puffs of smoke blocked Voldemort from me and Harry's view.

I couldn't talk because I accidentally inhaled some smoke.

Crap.

The "room" suddenly started to darken. The smoke was starting to invade all the space it could reach.

We had to get out of here.

I was starting to cough like crazy. Also, I was loosing my breath _and_ consciousness.

"Bella, let's go." I heard someone say. My eyes were starting to get puffy because of the smoke.

The person picked me up and started carrying me back up the entrance.

I felt familiar cold hands touch my skin.

"Bella?" a familiar voice said.

"She's loosing consciousness. Luna is too. We have to get out of here."

"E-Edward? Where is he…" was the last thing I said before loosing consciousness.

**THE STORY IS ABOUT TO END :( this is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter :( I hope you guys enjoyed this. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY ACCEPTED :D thank you :)**


	51. Happy Ending

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I stirred, trying to open my eyes.

When I did, I saw that I was on a bed. A hospital bed. Edward was sitting on a chair beside me, holding my hand.

"W-where am I? W-what just happened?" I said, still spaced out.

I tried hard to remember what happened last night and why I was here.

But when my eyes lingered to the cuts and bruises on my arms and legs I remembered.

"What happened to Voldemort? And Harry?!" I exclaimed, before Edward could even answer my first question.

"Ssh. It's okay, Bella. Voldemort is dead. The black smoke last night suffocated him. He, apparently, has small lungs. Everyone's injured though, but not badly. Well, everyone except you though. Surprisingly, you've been hurt more than Harry was. It's good that you're doing okay." He said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I suddenly remembered the key points to remember last night.

"Edward…I…I can't do this." I murmured, abruptly taking my hand away from his.

"Do what?" he said, seeming confused.

"This! The holding of hands, the kissing on the forehead, the flirting! No! I-I can't get hurt all over again. Look, Edward. I'm not over you, okay? I…I never was. I've always loved you. Always have, always will. I just don't want to get hurt again. I accept that you don't want me anymore, but please, stop feeling sorry for me." I said, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Bella…I…." He said, probably thinking of the right words to say.

"Edward. Look, we have to end this…now. So whatever you're gonna say, let me have it. I'm sure I'll survive." I said, wiping the tears away.

"Bella. I never stopped loving you. I lied, Bella. I did it to prevent myself from hurting you. I love you, Bella and I'm really, really sorry." He said, sounding sincere.

"W-what?" I said, not being able to register what he just said.

"I love you." He said once more.

I thought for a second about all the times we spent together after…the incident. I thought about how he would hold my hand…how he would kiss my forehead every time he got the chance…how he would listen every time I needed to talk.

"Edward I....." I said, searching my brain for more memories. Suddenly, I came across a memory that I was thinking about for a while now. It was the night when we had the ball, when I got drunk. I remembered Alice and Edward's weird expressions whenever I asked about what happened when I was drunk.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said, noticing his silence.

"Anything."

"Okay. What happened that night, when you took me up to the common room? When I got drunk during the ball?"

He seemed to hesitate a little before talking.

"Well?" I said, anticipating his response.

"You…you told me you loved me. And we kind of made out."

"What? I…I…I'm sorry. I was drunk. I…"

"Er…did you mean it?" he said, hesitating a little.

"…Yes. I did mean it." I said, sighing.

"Oh, Bella. I love you." He said, standing up and kissing me.

Surprisingly, I kissed him back, tears still streaming down my face. I didn't know why I was crying, though.

He kissed me passionately, holding my face in between his hands and letting me bury my hands in his hair. He pulled back then kissed me on the forehead then kissed me softly once more.

"Bella." He whispered.

"I love you." I said, kissing him once more.

Before he was about to respond, the door swung open.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something, Isabella? Mr. Edward?" Dumbledore said, stepping in.

I giggled, then pulled away.

"Sorry professor. What's up?" I said, smiling widely.

"Well, I take it that Edward already told you what happened to Voldemort?" he said, giving me a wink.

"Yeah, he did." I said, taking Edward's hand and squeezing it.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were. I'm glad that you're doing well, Bella. You and Harry were very brave last night. Same for you, Edward. And everyone else." He said, smiling at us.

"Thanks, sir." I said, giving him the biggest smile I had.

"Oh, you and Harry have a congratulatory lunch at the Great Hall in a few minutes. You better get ready." Dumbledore said, leaving the room.

"So…shall we go to the common room and get you some clothes?" Edward said, smiling at me.

I looked at what I was wearing. Jeans and a white tent dress. Good enough. I didn't remember wearing this the night before, though. I guess Alice dressed me up.

"No, I'm good. Come, let's go to the hall before we get late." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

Edward was at my side in a second.

"You're barefoot, love." He said, pointing at my toes.

"I'll manage. How do you think Luna walks around barefoot when Malfoy steals her shoes?" I said, taking his hand and walking out of the room.

As Edward and I silently walked to the Great Hall, I remembered someone telling me that I'll always be happy in the end, because if you're not happy, it's not the end yet. Well, whoever that person was, he or she was wrong. I may not have been happy before, but I am now. And it's certainly not the end yet. This is simply a new beginning.

**THE END.**

_Thank you, thank you so much for keeping up with the story, guys. Thank you for reviewing it and bearing with me and my suckish writing. I love you guys :) thanks again! _


End file.
